La Mision Kakashi
by Rakime-vh
Summary: “¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre esto? Mi vida sexual no es divertida.” Murmuró Iruka, solo parcialmente molesto. “No, pero tu carencia de una vida sexual es graciosísima.” Traduccion del fanfic The Kakashi Mission escrito por JBMcDragon -On hiatus-
1. Prologo

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PRÓLOGO**

_Ahora (Si. Ahora mismo)_

Se despertó lentamente, al ritmo que palpitaba su cabeza. No de la clase de palpitación buena, que te dice que acabas de tener mucha diversión la noche anterior. Ni siquiera del tipo neutral, que te dice que hay una tormenta por venir. No, era de la clase distintamente desagradable que te dice, "¡Oye! Alguien te pegó recientemente en la cabeza, y probablemente te ves como Naruto después de que Sakura lo ha golpeado".

No podía ser algo bueno.

Trató de buscar en su memoria. Recordaba haber terminado en la oficina de misiones. Haber cerrado la puerta. Haber pensado en que tenía que lavar muy pronto, porque empezaba a oler gracioso (aunque la culpa de eso era solamente de Genma, y el hecho de que el hombre pareció pensar que era divertido el lanzarle cosas y ver si las podía esquivar a tiempo. Usualmente, no aventaba comida, e Iruka solo podía alegrarse de que sus reflejos estuvieran bien para un Chuunin – indudablemente debido a los años que había pasado defendiéndose de Genma). Entonces, recordó el dolor.

Utilizando sus brillantes poderes deductivos (más el hecho de que recordaba a alguien golpeándolo en la cabeza) dedujo que había sido golpeado en la cabeza.

Lo cual lo regresaba a la conclusión "no podía ser algo bueno" que había tenido antes.

Iruka abrió un ojo lentamente. Muy, muy lentamente, porque ya había tenido este tipo de dolores de cabeza con anterioridad, y a menudo eran seguidos por vómitos.

No vomitó. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostado sobre una cama. Y alguien estaba tarareando. Abrió el otro ojo.

"¡Ah¡Que bien¡Estás despierto!" Kakashi dijo intensamente, su ojo frunciéndose sobre la mascara "No estaba seguro si debía servir vino blanco o vino tinto--"

Iruka dejó de escuchar. Era eso, o hacer que su cerebro cayera en una total y pronunciada confusión.

Aún más cuidadoso que antes, se sentó.

Estaba sobre una cama.

En el departamento de Kakashi.

De hecho, estaba atado a la cama.

En el departamento de Kakashi.

Tiró su tobillo. No era un nudo difícil para salir. La plática se había detenido. Alzó la vista.

Kakashi no lo fulminaba con la mirada, porque Kakashi nunca hacía eso. Sin embargo, miraba claramente sin ninguna impresión.

"Kakashi-san" Iruka dijo lentamente "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

El ojo de Kakashi se frunció de nuevo. "Yo te traje"

"Los jounin están locos," Gai le había dicho una vez a Iruka felizmente "Es un requisito" Iruka trató no pensar acerca de eso.

"Puedo darme cuenta de que me trajiste aquí," Iruka dijo pacientemente "¿te importaría decirme por qué?"

Kakashi señalo una pequeña mesa que Iruka no había notado. Había velas sobre ella, aún con el plástico alrededor de ellas, y comida que no reconocía. "Cena".

La mayoría de la gente, después de conocer a Iruka, pensaban que era un hombre muy agradable y cortés. Y lo era. Sin embargo, así como Gai era el hombre más melodramático en Konoha, y Sasuke había sido el adolescente más meditabundo en Konoha, Iruka tenía el peor carácter en Konoha. Pero a menos de que le hubieran enseñado a Iruka, o Iruka les hubiera enseñado, no habría manera de saberlo.

Kakashi no había hecho ninguna de estas cosas.

Iruka estaba trabajando duramente para controlar dicho carácter. "Kakashi" dijo silenciosamente, en un tono de voz que todos sus estudiantes conocían que significaba que estaban a punto de morir y que ahora sería un muy buen momento para una retirada precipitada "¿me golpeaste en la cabeza, me noqueaste, y me trajiste aquí?"

Kakashi, quien no conocía este tono de voz, y no podía escapar muy lejos, solo sonrió debajo de su máscara "En realidad, te golpeé un nervio. Es para la cena".

"¿Por qué secuestrarías a alguien después de que te ha dicho que no quiere tener una cena contigo?" Iruka rugió, torciendo la cuerda de sus pies "estúpido, arrogante, engreído, estúpido --"

"Ya habías dicho eso" Dijo Kakashi, retrocediendo.

"¡Doblemente estúpido!" gritó Iruka "¡Llévame a mi casa¡Ahora!" En realidad, podía llegar a su casa por cuenta propia, pero esto había sido el principio de toda la cosa.

"Pero…" Kakashi se veía ciertamente confundido. Al menos lo más confundido que alguien se podía ver cuando vestía una máscara y con un solo ojo a la vista. "La cena" señaló la pequeña mesa.

La pequeña mesa que tenía pequeños palillos sobre ellos.

Iruka los agarró rápidamente y los giró una vez. "¡No secuestras personas solo porque quieras una cita¡Especialmente cuando esas personas ya te dijeron que no!"

"Pero conseguí ropa nueva" dijo Kakashi.

A Iruka en verdad no le importaba. Y, hasta que Kakashi lo dijo, ni se había dado cuenta. Ahora que lo dijo, tenía que admitir que las vestimentas eran lindas. Ciertamente lo – dio un tirón a su mente para que se alejara de ese tren de pensamientos. Estaba enojado, demonios. Uno no secuestra a un conocido solo para que uno pueda tener una cena con él.

"¡Idiota!" gritó, solo para remarcar su furia una vez más.

Kakashi se estremeció.

Iruka arrojó un palillo. Como era de esperarse, Kakashi lo esquivó. "¡Llévame a casa¡Ahora¡Y discúlpate!"

"¿Siento haber esquivado el palillo?" Kakashi dijo, sonriendo.

"¡No por eso, jounin loco y estúpido¡Sino por secuestrarme!"

"Pero no estas secuestrado" Kakashi indicó razonablemente "Sabes exactamente dónde estás y no te tengo en contra de tu voluntad".

"¡Me ataste a la maldita cama!" Iruka gritó.

"Solo para que cuando te despertaras no te fueras a ir mientras yo estaba en la cocina".

Iruka lo miró fijamente. Kakashi sonrió inocentemente. Una vez más, la máscara arruinó el efecto.

Ésta era la última vez que Iruka tomaba una misión secreta del Hokage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, aquí les traigo la traducción del inicio de un fanfic que, a mi parecer, es uno de los mejores de KakashixIruka que rondan por Internet. Puede ser que en algunas ocasiones los personajes estén OOC (out of character) bueno, creo que casi en todo el fic, pero la verdad me gustó la caracterización que el autor le dio a los personajes. Si te ha gustado, házmelo saber para saber si lo continuo traduciendo o no.


	2. Parte 1

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE 1**

_Entonces ( antes de "Ahora", pero no por mucho )_

"¿Preguntaste por mi, Hokage-sama?" Iruka dijo, inclinándose.

Tsunade alzó la mirada, entonces agitó su mano para indicarle que se sentara. Él se veía distintamente inconfortable. "¿Conoces a Hatake Kakashi?"

"¿El ninja copia? Por supuesto. Él está enseñando--estaba enseñand--hum. Quiero decir que si." Se colocó en una silla en el otro lado del escritorio y continuó pareciendo intranquilo.

"Correcto. Bueno." Tsunade revolvió papeles y se preguntó, exactamente, cómo iba a ir con todo esto. "Tengo una extraña misión para ti," finalmente dijo, "y no puedo explicarla. Sin embargo, puedes rechazarla.". No le iba a decir acerca de los archivos que había encontrado donde el antiguo Hokage había compilado todo acerca del ninja, o que tan alarmante había sido Kakashi, completado con notas del Tercero que hacía la cosa simplemente peor.

Tampoco era que el ninja fuera conocido por ser muy estable, pero ninguno de los otros acababa de perder a su primer grupo de Genin por Orochimaru u otro sensei.

"Yo… me sentiría honrado, Hokage-sama. ¿Cuál es la misión?"

"No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esto." Le advirtió Tsunade. "Especialmente a Kakashi."

Los ojos de Iruka se ensancharon. "Está bien."

"Quiero que lo cuides"

Como lo esperaba, pareció confundido. Iruka empezó a frotarse la cicatriz de la nariz. Después se detuvo, inseguro. "¿A Hatake Kakashi?. ¿Por qué?"

Tsunade junto sus manos cruzando sus delgados dedos y lo miró fijamente.

"Oh si, no puedes explicarlo." Iruka meditó por un momento. "¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó finalmente.

Ella sonrió. "Eres un maestro."

La miró fijamente.

"Tú sabes como tratar a las personas que no necesariamente quieren están donde están"

"¿Y Kakashi-san va a estar en algún lugar donde no quiera estar?" Iruka preguntó cautelosamente.

"No. Bueno, si. Más bien, no hará lo que a él le gusta hacer." Tsunade se abatió por dentro. Ya no podía haber hecho esto más confuso aunque lo hubiera intentado. "Esto es que ya no hará ninguna misión ANBU por algún tiempo."

"Y… ¿él quiere hacerlas?" Preguntó Iruka.

"Creo que querrá muy pronto. Si"

"¿Pero no puede?" Obviamente Iruka estaba buscando la razón sin preguntarla.

Tsunade solo lo miró.

Iruka lo meditó un poco más otra vez. "No creo que pueda perseguirlo sin que lo noté."

Tsunade sabía que no podía. Y eso era bueno. Un problema resuelto, doscientos más por resolver antes de que el día terminara. Ya podía ver a Shizune parada en la entrada con más papeles por firmar. "Gracias, Iruka. Ya puedes irte."

Se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y caminó fuera rápidamente.

- - - - -

Gai levantó la vista de su tedioso trabajo para ver a Iruka parado junto a él, echando un vistazo alrededor del abierto campo. Dejó caer la guirnalda de margaritas y se puso de pie, destellando. Le gustaba Iruka-sensei. Le gustaban todos, aunque, esto la verdad no decía mucho.

"¡Iruka-sensei!" bramó "¡Que gusto verte!. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este día tan hermoso, llenó con el romance de la primavera y--"

"He estado hablando con algunas personas," lo interrumpió "y me dijeron que tú probablemente eres el más cercano a Hatake Kakashi. Esperaba que pudieras darme algo de información."

Los brazos de Gai cayeron. Lo pensó. El viento incrementó su fuerza, tirando de la cola de caballo de Iruka y sacudiendo las hojas. "¿Por qué necesitas información de mi más estimado rival?" preguntó.

"Bueno… es… verás--Yo, hum, solo quería hablar con él. Pero no sabía de qué hablar. O ni siquiera como encontrarlo." Gai se dio cuenta de que Iruka se estaba poniendo rosado.

"Ahhhh, tienes un enamoramiento 1 . ¡Que dulce!. ¡La primavera en la Tierra de las Hojas golpea otra vez!. ¡Las flores florecen y los corazones se agitan!" A la distancia, creyó haber oído a Iruka diciendo, "¡No! .¡Nada de eso!. ¡Nonono!" pero realmente no prestó atención hasta que Iruka lo agarró del brazo y jaló.

El miró para abajo. Y sonrió. "¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré, gran maestro de mis amados estudiantes!"

"Gracias, Gai-san," Iruka suspiró.

"¿Qué es lo que te gustaría saber de mi más valioso rival?"

"Bueno, exactamente no estoy seguro" dijo despacio, sus ojos cafés pensativos. "Supongo que solo necesito algo acerca de qué platicar con él."

"Ah" Gai dijo sabiamente, sus espesas cejas levantándose en pose de entendimiento. "Le gustan los libros de Icha Icha Paradise."

Iruka se puso rojo. "Todo mundo sabe eso. Preferiría no hablarle a él sobre ellos."

"Ah" Gai pensó algo más. "Disfruta de un buen 'jugueteo'."

Iruka se puso aún más rojo. "No estoy interesado en él de ese modo, Gai-san."

Gai lo miró socarronamente. "Me refería a una batalla."

Ahora Iruka se puso casi púrpura. "Desde luego. Hum, yo también me refería a eso."

Gai sonrió. "Ah, algunos de nuestros mejores jugueteos han ocurrido en la primavera¡cuando las flores están floreciendo y las sangre hierve en nuestras venas!.¡Cuando el romance está en el aire y los jóvenes se comportan juguetonamente! Ahí es cuando Kakashi y yo estamos en lo mejor de nosotros mismos, cuando nos juntamos para así poder--"

Un ahogado ruido hizo que se detuviera. La música se calló y Gai miro abajo.

"¿Iruka-sensei?. ¿Estás bien?" Él se veía un poco… afligido. Gai lo revisó, pero el pequeño hombre no parecía tener ninguna herida.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza. "Tal vez mejor piense en algo yo solo. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo, Gai-san?"

"A menudo, en su apartamento. O el en monumento, en las mañanas"

Iruka asintió y le dio una pequeña reverencia. "Gracias."

"Iruka," Gai dijo mientras el otro hombre se volteaba para irse. "Debo advertirte. Él no es como el resto de nosotros." Miró alrededor y luego, más cerca, dijo en voz baja "realmente no tiene muchas habilidades para socializar."

Iruka asintió una vez y se fue.

"Tengo habilidades para socializar." Kakashi dijo desde detrás de un árbol, sonando perplejo.

Gai se tiró sobre la tierra, recargándose sobre el tronco. "No realmente," respondió amablemente. "Y además eres muy arrogante."

"Solo realista." Kakashi murmuró.

Gai lo ignoró. "Ahora¡mi más valioso oponente!. ¡Voy a hacer un collar de margaritas más largo que el tuyo antes de que el sol esté sobre nosotros!"

Kakashi sostuvo uno alrededor del tronco del árbol. Éste colgó de un solo dedo. "El mío ya es de un pie 2 de largo."

"Lo haré¡o correré quinientas vueltas alrededor de Konoha, hacia atrás!"

- - - - -

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta. Kakashi miró el reloj. Estaba seguro, eran las 5:00. Había habido golpes en la puerta a las 5:00 en punto las últimas tres noches.

Normalmente, los ignoraba, e Iruka eventualmente se iba. Aunque suponía que debía aventarle al hombre un hueso 3 . O al menos averiguar porqué estaba siendo acechado. Tal vez Iruka si tenía un enamoramiento, y podrían tener un montón de sexo.

Con esta idea firme en su mente, Kakashi se paró de su silla, dejando su libro sobre la pequeña mesa, y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y miró hacia fuera.

Iruka brincó y lo miró para arriba, sus ojos cafés ensanchándose. "¡Oh!.¡Uh, Kakashi-san! Estaba, hum, solo, ah, pasando por aquí y--"

"¿Pasas por aquí todas las noches a las cinco?" Kakashi preguntó razonablemente, recargándose sobre la puerta con los hombros caídos, sus manos en los bolsillos.

Iruka se puso rojo. "Oh, bueno. Pensé que no estabas en casa."

Kakashi solo sonrió.

Iruka enrojeció más.

Había algo muy satisfactorio en ver al hombre ponerse nervioso. Realmente creía que no debía hacerlo a propósito, pero era _divertido_.

"Genma-san acaba de regresar de una misión, y vio a Naruto y a Jiraiya-sama mientras estuvo afuera. Pensé que a la mejor te gustaría oír acerca de su progreso." Iruka dijo, rozándose la cicatriz de la nariz. Rió, vacilantemente.

En realidad, no quería oír como estaba Naruto. Cruzó sus tobillos y sonrió otra vez, esperando.

Iruka lo miró.

Él lo miró de vuelta, apoyándose contra la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" finalmente preguntó. "¿O tal vez te gustaría salir a algún lugar?"

Kakashi hizo una pausa. Dejar a Iruka significaba dejarlo entrar a su _apartamento. _O, más bien, _su apartamento._ "Vamos a comer ramen." Sugirió, sintiéndose brillante (era, después de todo, un genio). Se volvió para ir pos sus zapatos. "Quédate aquí." Dijo.

Iruka se veía confundido.

Kakashi lo ignoró y se puso los zapatos.

Iruka nunca entendió como Kakashi podía comer el ramen sin mostrar su cara ni una sola vez. No era que el hombre lo evitara. Más bien, tan ocasional como él era, algo siempre se interponía en el camino cuando el hombre bajaba su máscara--o se la subía, ya que Iruka no estaba seguro de cual de las dos cosas hacía.

De una u otra forma, el Chuunin trataba de no pensar mucho en eso.

"Es bueno saber que Naruto lo está haciendo bien" Kakashi estaba diciendo, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre la silla su único ojo azul mirando distraídamente alrededor del restaurante. E Iruka no podía más que preguntarse que cosas podía notar el Jounin que él ni siquiera podía ver.

"Si. Y oí el que entrenamiento de Sakura esta yendo mejor." Iruka añadió en el último momento.

Kakashi asintió, observando a una pareja sentada al otro lado de la habitación. Agarró distraídamente el borde del protector de la frente, y luego lo reasentó inclinándolo sobre su cara. "Tienen buenos maestros."

Iruka lo miró. "También los tuvieron antes."

Kakashi divagó la mirada, luego sonrió. Su único ojo visible se curveo, e Iruka pensó que había podido ver el movimiento de sus mejillas detrás de la máscara. "Esto fue entretenido Iruka-sensei, gracias."

Iruka se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta. Si fuera a decir la verdad, diría que se divirtió más de lo que había esperado. Hablaron acerca de Naruto más que nada. Kakashi tenía algunas historias acerca del chico que Iruka no había escuchado, e Iruka sabía todas las viejas historias que había hecho antes de conocer al ninja copia.

Pagaron su cuenta y se balancearon hacia afuera de la pequeña tienda de ramen, deambulando bajo de la calle. Las manos de Kakashi se encontraban en sus bolsillos, su caminar iba sin rumbo, mirando detenidamente los oscuros aparadores mientras pasaban.

"¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes--" Iruka se detuvo. No se le había ocurrido que este tema podía ser algo doloroso.

Pero su ojo se curveó de nuevo, y Kakashi solo se encogió. "Regresar a entrenar, supongo."

"¿Entrenar?" indagó Iruka. "¿Tú entrenas?" Por supuesto que entrenaba, idiota, pensó para si mismo. Todo mundo entrena.

Aunque, de todos modos, parecía que el Sharingan Kakashi no tenía que hacer algo tan mundano como entrenar.

"He estado en misiones muy fáciles últimamente," dijo Kakashi para conversar. "Si voy a regresar al ANBU, necesito pulir mis habilidades."

De repente, Iruka recordó lo que la Hokage había dicho, y se preguntó si debía advertirle a Kakashi.

Pero era más fácil dejar que la Hokage lo hiciera.

"¿Los ANBU entrenan en algún lugar en especial?" cuestionó Iruka, sosteniendo el aliento. Todo mundo sabía que los ANBU tenían que entrenar en algún lugar, pero la mayoría ni siquiera sabía cuales de los jounin eran ANBU, y mucho menos sabían dónde entrenaban.

"Mmm," Kakashi dijo evasivamente. Sonrió por detrás de la máscara. "¿Te gustaría ver?"

Iruka trató de no saltar de la emoción. Intentó tratar el asunto de una manera modesta. Pero por la creciente sonrisa en la cara de Kakashi, se dio cuenta que había fallado miserablemente. "Sería divertido." No logró dejar de sonreír abiertamente como un idiota.

Bueno, nadie nunca había dicho que fuera bueno mintiendo. En nada.

- - - - -

Kakashi pasó por él al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, y lo llevó, vendado de los ojos al sitio donde entrenaban los ANBU.

Era en el bosque, fuera de la villa--lo que realmente no era muy sorprendente. Los pequeños animales se ocultaban, reconociendo el peligro cuando lo veían, y los viejos y grandes árboles montaban guardia sobre el entrenamiento ninja. Diferentes formas y figuras se cerraban a través del pequeño prado. Hombres y mujeres se estiraban y comprobaban su equipo antes de empezar.

"¿Por qué todos ustedes usan las máscaras mientras entrenan?" Iruka preguntó, recargado contra el tronco del árbol y no tomando en cuenda que Kakashi utilizaba una. Sabía que las máscaras eran para proteger la identidad de los ninjas tanto de sus enemigos como de sus compañeros ninjas--debían de ser muy cautelosos al ser parte de los ANBU--. Pero parecía extraño que estuvieran escondiendo su identidad de sus propios colegas.

"Para acostumbrarse a ellas. Las máscaras afectan la respiración, el oído y la vista." Respondió Kakashi, su voz se oía aún más aguda y lejana debido a la máscara. "Y también para que, si alguien llega a pasar por aquí, no pueda reconocerlos."

Iruka pensó que el otro hombre probablemente había sonreído de nuevo, pero no podía estar seguro. Entonces Kakashi se fue, internándose dentro del bosque con los otros fantasmas enmascarados.

Era una de las cosas más hermosas, así como aterradoras, que había visto. Como ver a un tigre acechar a su presa, todos los fluidos movimientos, los cambios más rápidos de lo que sus ojos podían seguir, y sabiendo que mientras los observaba, podría ser su almuerzo. Se movían como bailarines, chocando uno contra otros y mandándose lejos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo perder de vista a Kakashi. Pero no le importó. Esto era algo que muy pocas personas podían ver. Y sospechaba que no debía estar ahí. Pero tampoco era que Hatake Kakashi se apegara mucho a las reglas.

Por un momento hubo un destello metálico, un cristal brillante, y después desapareció. Otro y otro, y el tintineo de un kunai chocando con otro kunai. El resto del mundo estaba en silencio, observando.

Fue después de una hora cuando Iruka se acordó de que aun tenía una clase por dar.

"¿Kakashi?" susurró, temeroso de destruir el silencio, tratando de no de atraer la atención de una de las apariciones que danzaban entre los árboles.

"Aquí."

Iruka saltó y se torció. Solo para encontrarse de frente con un hombre enmascarado que asumió que era el ninja copia. Su corazón volvió a latir.

"Me asustaste." Dijo, y después se dio cuenta que tal vez fue innecesario decirlo.

Kakashi se quitó la máscara de ANBU, exponiendo su cabello empapado por el sudor y su usual máscara de tela, y sonrió. "Perdón."

"Tengo que regresar a la clase." Indicó.

Kakashi asintió, sosteniendo la venda de los ojos y esperando mientras Iruka se la ponía. Le parecía algo tonto, pero los ANBU no podían ser tan descuidados. Tan pronto como estuvo atada, Kakashi lo levantó (y fue un poco embarazoso cuan fácil lo hizo) y se fueron corriendo entre los árboles, de regreso a la villa.

- - - - -

La noche estaba cayendo, haciendo que el cielo se tornara rosado y púrpura sobre la punta de los árboles. Iruka se apoyó sobre la silla del pórtico y miró.

Pensó que su trato de amistad con Kakashi estaba yendo muy bien. Aún seguía sin entender porqué la Hokage le había pedido hacer tal cosa, y aún le tenía algo de temor al ninja copia, pero en general, las cosas parecían progresar agradablemente.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró otra vez, y Kakashi deambuló hacia el pórtico del comunal apartamento, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos recipientes de té en una mano. La depositó delante de él y se sentó al lado. Recargándose sobre la pared del edificio, con las piernas estiradas frente a él, lográndose acomodar a pesar de que el lugar tenía cuando mucho cuatro pulgadas de ancho.

"Una noche agradable," dijo Iruka, sentándose después de beber algo de té. Aparentemente a Kakashi no le importó que éste estuviera tan cerca.

Kakashi suspiró y colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Alguna vez te quitas la máscara?" indagó Iruka, mirando al otro hombre con el rabillo de su ojo. Desearía poder moverse así. Al menos podía consolarse con el hecho de que no todos los jounin podían hacerlo.

"Por supuesto."

Iruka lo miró por un momento más. "¿Cuándo?" finalmente preguntó.

Kakashi sonrió. "Cuando me baño."

¿Solo ahí¿Cuándo se bañaba? "¿Y que cuando duermes?" añadió.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no te la quites?" cuestionó.

Kakashi se encogió de nuevo.

Iruka suspiró y se volvió a recostar sobre el respaldo de la silla. Éste rechinó por su peso. Uno de los hombres que vivía en el edificio de Kakashi pasó delante de ellos. Kakashi lo ignoró, Iruka si inclino un poco hacia delante, pareciendo cortés.

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" Iruka preguntó acabando con el silencio.

"Oh, es entrenamiento. Va bien."

Iruka no preguntó acerca del bulto que sobresalía en uno de los tobillos de Kakashi. Probablemente no quería saber acerca de las heridas recibidas en los entrenamientos de los ANBU.

"¿Iruka?" preguntó Kakashi.

Iruka alzó la mirada.

"¿Exactamente por qué me estas siguiendo? Parece que Gai piensa que tienes un enamoramiento, pero--" Iruka se paralizó. "¿Huh?" Kakashi se detuvo.

El Chuunin estaba casi seguro de que su rostro esta púrpura y de que la sangre le estaba subiendo a las mejillas. "¡No tengo nada de eso!" gritó. "Es solo que pensé que," dijo entre dientes "podíamos ser amigos. Naruto ha hablado mucho de ti." Iruka se rehusó a ver a Kakashi. Podía _sentir_ que el otro hombre se estaba riendo silenciosamente de él. No iba a verlo. No iba a hacerlo. Maldito Kakashi. Necesitaba cambiar el tema. Rápidamente. "¿Por qué dejaste el ANBU si ahora quieres regresar?"

Kakashi lo miró fijamente por un momento, entonces finalmente--¡finalmente!--giró la cabeza. "Oh, el tercero y yo pensamos que sería buena idea tomar un descanso."

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato. Iruka le dio un sorbo al té mientras miraba a las personas que pasaban frente al pequeño edificio. El ojo de Kakashi estaba cerrado, sus manos unidas detrás de su cabeza, revoloteando sus cabellos aún más de lo que ya estaban. Un niño pasó saltando, levantando polvo. Este se extendió lentamente en el aire.

"Gai esta casi seguro de que estas enamorado de mi." Dijo Kakashi.

Iruka escupió el té por todo el pórtico. "Gai piensa que Inuzuka Kiba esta enamorado de Akamaru, entonces su opinión no es necesariamente la más acertada." Respondió.

Podía sentir que Kakashi lo estaba mirando de nuevo, mientras él revolvía su té. "O pasa algo muuuuy interesante en el clan Inuzuka."

Iruka se congeló. Después se dio vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a Kakashi.

Kakashi se estaba riendo. A pesar de la máscara, podía notarlo.

"Me voy a casa ya," murmuró Iruka, y, tan rápido como pudo, hizo exactamente lo que había dicho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Bueno, en inglés Gai le dice a Iruka que él tiene un "cursh". Espero que algunos entiendan esta palabra, porque eso de enamoramiento se oye medio raro, pero bueno. Para los que no, algunos sinónimos serían flechazo o "estar colgado". (gracias "la voz del silencio ññ)

(2) "un pie de largo, se refiere a la medida estadounidense. Solo remarco esto por si no le encontraron sentido.

(3) ¿Aventarle un hueso? La verdad no se que signifique esta expresión, por eso la traduje muy literalmente. Perdón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, pues aquí tienen otro capítulo más. De antemano me disculpo por las faltas que haya llegado a tener, o si algunas oraciones no tuvieron sentido (de plano hay algunas expresiones que no entendí y las traduje literalmente) pero pues creo que el trama principal o la idea principal no se perdió. XD No se, pero el final de este capitulo me mato de la risa la primera vez que lo leí XD.


	3. Parte 2

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE 2**

_Mucho más previo que antes. _

"¿Hokage-sama?" preguntó Kakashi, las manos en sus bolsillos mientras esperaba.

El Tercero miró al ANBU que se encontraba parado frente a él. Kakashi se veía como si acabara de despegarse de la cama. Y probablemente era cierto; apenas eran las once y no tenía ninguna misión.

"Kakashi, que gusto verte. Acabo de revisar algunos archivos y pensé en enterarme de cómo se encontraba tu madre." El Tercero se recostó sobre si silla dándole la espalda, una pipa entre sus dientes, y se puso lo más cómodo posible. Tampoco era que Kakashi alguna vez haya parecido intimidado por alguien--lo que era tanto bueno como malo--pero era un hábito.

Kakashi se veía sorprendido. O al menos tan sorprendido como ninguna vez lo había estado. "Bien, Hokage-sama Gracias por preguntar."

"¿Entonces has ido a verla?" El tercero cuestionó. Una cosa acerca de Kakashi era que si había una manera de mentir, probablemente lo haría. El Tercero no tenía idea de a qué se debía esto, pero sospechaba que Kakashi realmente necesitaba algunas salidas más creativas. Preferentemente algunas que no involucraran la mentira.

Sin embargo, ya que era consciente de que Kakashi mentía, simplemente hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas ya sabía.

"Oh, bueno, la vi--"

El Hokage bajó la cabeza y miró a Kakashi por encima de la punta de los pergaminos. Sabía exactamente cuando fue la última vez que Kakashi había hablado con su madre.

"Bueno," Kakashi vaciló, "Creo que si algo estuviera mal, alguien me lo diría."

"Ya veo." El Tercero se inclinó hacia atrás. "¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a tu madre, Kakashi?"

Kakashi inhaló y exhaló profundamente. "Oh…hace varios años…"

"¿Varios años?"

Kakashi estuvo más cerca de deslumbrar como siempre lo había hecho. "Veinte. Y uno."

El Tercero levantó una ceja. "Ya veo."

Kakashi miró hacia la pared.

"¿Y cuántos amigos tienes en Konoha, Kakashi?" indagó el Tercero, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Tengo amigos," Kakashi dijo, sonriendo intensamente. "Hokage-sama, no tiene que preocuparse por mi."

"¿Cuántos amigos, Kakashi?" El Tercero preguntó de nuevo. No sería evadido. Él veía a todos sus ninja de cerca, especialmente a los ANBU, y no iba a ser desviado. Le había dado a Kakashi bastante tiempo--años--para formar relaciones. Y aún no las hacía.

"Oh… tres, al menos…"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el Hokage, "¿Quiénes?"

"Ah. Rin." Kakashi sonrió intensamente otra vez, cerrando su único ojo.

"Ella a estado como embajadora en el País de la Tierra hace ya varios años."

"Bueno, si, es verdad," murmuró Kakashi, mirando el piso, "Asuma. Asuma es un buen amigo mío," dijo, adelantándose un poco.

"Ah, si, Asuma." El Tercero se apoyó hacia atrás una vez más, mirado hacia fuera de la ventana "Asuma dice que te admiraba grandiosamente, pero más bien estaba preocupado porque que pasabas mucho tiempo a solas." El Tercero podía sentir que su trampa se volvía más estrecha. Suponía que Kakashi también podía sentirlo

"Bueno, Gai…"

"Es tu más grandioso rival. Un amigo algo extraño." Miró para atrás, observando al hombre que conocía desde la niñez.

Kakashi no lo miraba. El Tercero supuso que era porque estaba furioso.

Cuando habló, la voz del Tercero era suave. "Mi punto es, Kakashi, que estoy preocupado por ti."

La mirada fija de Kakashi se dirigió hacia él, pero su cabeza no se movió.

"Te has enterrado en el trabajo y en los libros, y has olvidado que Konoha--la villa que proteges--está compuesta de personas. No puedes arriesgar tu vida por algo que ni siquiera conoces."

Kakashi lo estaba viendo de cerca. O más bien, tan cerca como Kakashi había visto alguna vez a alguien.

"Me gustaría que te retiraras del ANBU por el momento," añadió el Tercero, cuando Kakashi pareció como que protestaría. "Toma alguno de los Genin, y empieza a ayudarnos a examinarlos y entrenarlos. Eso te recordará por lo que estás peleando."

Kakashi se veía amotinado. Aún así hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Si, Hokage-sama." Respondió formalmente. No esperó a que se le permitiera retirarse, antes se dio la vuelta y se marcho de ahí.

- - - - -

_Entonces (regresando a justo antes de "ahora")_

"No quería avergonzarte."

Iruka brincó y alzó la mirada. Kakashi se paró al otro lado de la mesa de la oficina de misiones, sosteniendo con una mano Icha Icha Paradise, y la otra dentro de su bolsillo. Se encontraba con los hombros caídos, su flaco cuerpo recargado sobre sus caderas, y su cabello plateado parecía como si no hubiese sido peinado en días.

"No me avergonzaste," murmuró Iruka, pasándole un pergamino de misiones a el Chuunin que se hallaba delante de él y marcándolo en su hoja. El otro Chuunin vaciló, luego lo agarró por encima de Kakashi.

"Oh, por supuesto. De repente te sonrojaste de la nada."

Empezó a sonrojarse otra vez, maldición. Se rehusó a alzar la mirada. Después se dio cuenta de que se estaba acariciando la cicatriz, y se detuvo. "Si." Murmuró. "De repente me sonrojé y ya." Pasó otro pergamino y echó un vistazo alrededor de la oficina para ver quien se aún no se iba. Tres ninja esperaban para entregar el reporte de sus misiones, dos más aguardaban por misiones, y Genma rondaba por detrás de los escritorios, asomándose a través de los pergaminos.

"Como lo estás ahora."

Iruka rompió a carcajadas y echó un vistazo al otro ninja. "Si." dijo finalmente. "Como lo estoy ahora mismo."

"Ah" Kakashi alzó la vista mientras hacia muecas. "Bueno¿tal ves un plato de ramen mejoraría tu sonrojo?"

Iruka lo observó de cerca. "No estoy enamorado de ti." Dijo, muy serio. Lo último que necesitaba era que esta misión fuera así de mal.

"Bueno, fue halagador mientras duró," Kakashi suspiró, luego sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

Iruka solo rió de nuevo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Está bien. Estaré aquí una horas más…"

"Te veré después," dijo Kakashi, sonriendo otra vez y saliendo de ahí.

La puerta de cerró detrás de él.

Iruka sintió que un lápiz lo golpeaba por detrás de la cabeza. Observó a su alrededor.

"¿Distraído?" indagó Genma, sonrió abiertamente aún con un mondadientes en la boca. "Entonces¿Tú y Kakashi…?"

"Solo somos amigos." Murmuró Iruka, recogiendo el lápiz y lanzándoselo a Genma.

Éste lo agarró sin ni siquiera mirarlo. "¿Kakashi tiene amigos? Conocidos, de seguro, y personas que lo respetan, pero ¿amigos?"

Iruka suspiró. "Es agradable. Y no me lances cosas."

Genma solamente resopló.

- - - - -

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron repentinamente, el negro se arremolinó violentamente en el rojo.

Silencio. Respiró inestablemente frotándose el rostro con el antebrazo, apartando el pelo plateado, y echando un vistazo hacia la ventana.

Oscuro.

Se sentó, manos reposando sobre las rodillas, esperando que su corazón se desacelerara.

Un sueño. Había sido un sueño. Pero tampoco era como si nunca hubiese tenido uno ellos. Solo era uno más que añadir a la lista.

Salió de la cama, agarrando su máscara de encima del anaquel. Un vistazo a la fotografía que reposaba ahí, a las sonrisas infantiles de si mismo y su equipo Chuunin, y se colocó la máscara sobre la cara.

El sueño no volvería, por lo que se hizo té.

No se había dado cuenta de cuan fuera estaba de práctica del trato con personas más allá de un nivel superficial hasta que había ido por un plato de ramen con Iruka la noche anterior. De algún modo, no le había importado mucho el no conocer a nadie. Tenía su trabajo y sus libros, y francamente, no entendía a la mayoría de las personas. Bueno, no. Las entendía. Eran muy felices, o muy inconscientes, o simplemente no captaban muy rápido (lo que lo frustraba hasta el final, ya que el captaba todo. Aún antes de que tuviera el Sharingan).

No sabía como relacionarse con las personas. Podía predecirlas y podía analizarlas. Es solo que no estaba seguro de que hacer con ellas.

Retiró la tetera del anaquel, frunciendo el ceño.

Realmente no sabía porqué estaba dejando que Iruka anduviera por los alrededores. Debía detenerlo. Los amigos eran peligrosos. Muy molestos.

La imagen de Iruka colgando de una cruz, las miles que Itachi le había enseñado, apareció espontáneamente en su sueño. Se estremeció y sus dedos dejaron caer la tetera. Brincó para atrás justo antes de que se rompiera contra el piso.

Solo otro sueño. Era todo lo que era.

Kakashi agarró la escoba y el recogedor, y comenzó a levantar los pedazos esparcidos.

Normalmente no soñaba con los amigos que aun vivían. Con Obito, por supuesto. Todo el tiempo. Y con el Cuarto, antes de que fuera el Cuarto. Y con su padre (o mas bien, con el cuerpo de su padre).

Iruka estaba bien. Estaba vivo y bien. Probablemente estaba en el trabajo ahora mismo. Podría hablar y--

Kakashi miró el reloj. Bueno, tal vez Iruka no estaba en el trabajo. Probablemente estaba en la cama, durmiendo.

No le hablaría. No lo haría. Absolutamente no. No era agradable despertar a alguien de un sueño saludable.

Kakashi se apuró a vestirse.

- - - - -

Gai sintió, o mejor dicho vio, al otro jounin. Echó un vistazo a la ventana pero estaba vacía. Bueno. Ya no iba a regresar a la meditación, de todos modos no le gustaba, entonces…

Saltó a la ventana vacante y miró al exterior. "¿Estás aquí para retarme, mi más valioso rival?" Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente, las manos en sus caderas.

Kakashi se detuvo a la mitad de su fuga. "Ah, no" Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. "No realmente."

La sonrisa de Gai desapareció. "Oh" Miró a su alrededor. No había seña de nadie más. Las calles aún seguían oscuras. Camino abajo, un panadero había empezado su día, pero hasta los animales seguían durmiendo. Cuando Gai habló, lo hizo quedamente. "¿Estas haciendo rondas?"

Era algo de lo que los jounin no hablaban. Del intenso deseo que llegaba ocasionalmente de saltar edificio a edificio. De mirar a través de las ventanas para ver si los inquilinos aún respiraban. Solo para estar seguros si aquellos que les importaban seguían vivos.

Kakashi vaciló. Asintió una vez.

Gai sonrió. Era bueno saber que Kakashi había hecho una lista de "personas a las cuales custodiar". Silenciosamente, regresó a su habitación y cerró la ventana. Kakashi se escabulló entre la oscuridad.

- - - - -

_Mucho antes de eso._

El Destello Amarillo de Konoha (1) golpeó brevemente la puerta de la residencia Hatake, frunciendo el ceño una vez ahí.

No era que Kakashi estuviera en retardo. Habían hecho un entrenamiento suplementario la noche anterior, y había llevado después a su equipo por ramen, pero aún así, Kakashi era uno de los pocos que se podían contar que siempre estaban a tiempo.

Todo mundo sabía que entre estos no entraba Obito.

Golpeó la puerta por segunda vez, pero seguía sin haber respuesta.

Preocupado, el Jounin rubio abrió la puerta de la casa, sintiéndose como un intruso y listo para ser emboscado por Hatake Sakumo en cualquier momento.

Todo permaneció quieto.

"¿Hola?" llamó.

El cuarto resonó.

Moviéndose despacio (era lo mejor que podía hacer para poder escabullirse por la puerta si alguien salía bramando '¡intruso!') , el Jounin se quitó los zapatos y empezó a adentrase.

"¿Hola?" llamó de nuevo.

Aún no había respuesta. Pensó en dirigirse hacia la parte trasera, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, pero… bueno, revisaría todo lo demás primero. Las recámaras eran privadas.

Se movió poco a poco por el silencioso salón de té, cuyos colchones de tatami estaban vacíos. Dio un vistazo al interior de un pequeño dojo, pero se fue velozmente. Máscaras de ANBU colgaban de las paredes, sus orificios vacíos fulminándolo con la mirada. "¿Sakumo-san? . ¿Kakashi?"

Se escurrió hasta la cocina (la cual notó que se encontraba brillando de limpia. Deseaba poder tener la energía para tener su departamento así de limpio), y estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando algo atrapó su atención traspasando de la ventana.

Algo plateado en el jardín trasero, casi escondido detrás de un arbusto.

Dando un ojeada una vez más, se dirigió hacía afuera.

El jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y maravillosamente diseñado.

Siguió su camino alrededor de varios arbustos parecidos a una pared, acercándose más al peliplateado.

"¿Kakashi?" llamó de nuevo. La mañana era tranquila, podía escuchar a alguien respirando. Si era Kakashi, debía responder. Si era el padre del chico, al menos levantaría la mirada.

Finalmente, saltando sobre un arbusto, vio un hueco entre la pared floral y se apresuró a avanzar hasta el centro del jardín.

Kakashi se hallaba sentado sobre las piedras que rodeaban a un pequeño charco, con el cabello plateado mojado y goteando. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a su sensei.

Y había una buena razón para eso.

Aún así, el Destello Amarillo de Konoha se acercó.

Había hormigas sobre las piedras. Arrastrándose por las pozas de sangre, y sobre los negros intestinos rasgados enredados alrededor de la espada.

Pequeños cuerpos negros se retorcieron dentro de la estirada risa vulgar a través de la garganta del hombre, cartílagos y huesos expuestos. La cabeza estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Kakashi, ojos abiertos mirando al niño.

Dedos ensangrentados acariciando el pelo plateado del cadáver. Temblando.

"Kakashi," El sensei dijo suavemente, arrodillándose.

Kakashi continuó con las caricias, sus ojos sin enfocar. El Jounin extendió su mano, y sintió el chakra del niño rodeándolo irregularmente, pálido y débil. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente. "¿Qué pasó?"

Kakashi respiró profundamente. "Olí a sangre cuando regresé a casa." Su tono de voz era llano, inexpresivo. Era la voz de un solitario sobreviviente que archivaba un informe de una misión. "Salí aquí…" Divagó. Sus ojos vidriosos parpadearon despacio. Sus dedos pasaron por el pelo de su padre, luego se relajó.

El Destello se puso un poco más cerca, evitando arrodillarse sobre la sangre. "¿Kakashi? Ven aquí."

Kakashi continuó apartando la vista, su rostro contra la rígida máscara. "Él estará bien." Murmuró. Una hormiga avanzó lentamente sobre su pie desnudo, luego se echó para atrás, andando sobre él cuerpo hinchado del muchacho.

"Kakashi" Extendió la mano y acarició al chico. Kakashi se estremeció, alejándose, sus manos apretaron más el cabello de su padre.

"Está bien" Kakashi dijo. Su voz era delgada. El viento revoloteaba, tirando de su cabello mojado. Las hojas se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, cayendo sobre el plateado y el verde. "Está bien." Kakashi dijo otra vez, recostándose en su lugar, relajando forzosamente sus manos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. "Le canalicé chakra, como Rin me enseñó, por lo tanto debe de estar bien."

Los ojos azules del Jounin destellaron, notando detalles de un simple vistazo. El chico estaba contraído. Su piel estaba casi gris. Sus ojos estaban más blancos que azules. La mitad de él parecía estar muerta. Su chakra lo rodeaba con desigualdad.

"Eso estuvo bien." El Jounin dijo cuidadosamente. "Fue muy listo de tu parte, el canalizarle chakra." Mantuvo su voz baja, estable, calmada. "Ahora deberías de venir conmigo y comer algo. Llamaré al doctor." Se aproximó más, todavía agachado, extendiendo su mano con cuidado.

Sus ojos lo miraron fijamente, comenzando a hundir la cabeza. Una hormiga avanzó lentamente por la boca y desapareció.

"Llame al doctor. Yo me quedaré aquí." Dijo quedamente. Sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba el pelo de nuevo. "Necesita a alguien que lo mantenga caliente." Tiró del cuello de la camisa. La tela chapoteó entre sus dedos. Tembló. Su ropa seguía igual de mojada, empapada por el rocío de la mañana y la sangre.

Con cuidado, el rubio levantó su mano y volvió a tocar a Kakashi.

Frío. Su chakra estaba esfumándose. Toda su resistencia fue usada. El muchacho estaba punto de entrar en shock. (2)

"¿Has estado toda la noche aquí afuera?" preguntó, acercándose aun más.

"¿Ya es de día?" preguntó distraídamente. "Llegaré tarde para entrenar. ¿Ya voy tarde para el entrenamiento? Lo siento."

Cuidadosamente, el Jounin se movió hasta que quedó sentado detrás del chico, con una pierna de cada lado. "Está bien. Pero, Kakashi-kun, deberías de entrar ahora."

Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó. Hubo una llamarada de chakra, la última que quedaba, mientras Kakashi trataba de regresarse al presente de lo más profundo de su mente. "Pero mi padre…--"

"Estará bien. Te lo prometo. Has sido muy valiente." Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado porque no quería que el Chuunin entrara en pánico, colocó sus brazos alrededor de Kakashi y comenzó a desenmarañar sus dedos del cabello del cadáver. "Es hora de irse, Kakashi."

Hubo un momento en que se quedó quieto. Después, Kakashi empezó a luchar, débilmente, mas débil de lo que su sensei alguna vez lo había visto. "Espere, espere," el niño inhaló. "Tengo que poner su cuerpo de regreso--" empujó los ennegrecidos intestinos hacia al agujero que el hombre tenía en el estómago. Unas moscas salieron volando, y pequeñas hormigas corrieron en diferentes direcciones, tratando de escapar.

El Jounin agarró las manos del chico, poniéndolo cerca de su pecho, alejándolo del cuerpo. La cabeza cayó sobre la piedra con un golpe horrible.

El niño que se hallaba entre sus brazos era solo carne y hueso, músculos alterados, temblando y a punto de desmayarse, como si toda la fuerza lo hubiera abandonado. Como si la hubiera dejado atrás, en el cadáver. Vertiendo chakra en un muerto toda la larga noche… el joven Jounin se estremeció, envolvió al chico, y lo llevó a la casa.

"Espere--espere--Sensei--" Kakashi gimoteó, torciendo la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

Podía oír el zumbido de los insectos detrás de él. "Todo está bien, Kakashi-kun. Está bien. Ven adentro conmigo."

El pequeño niño aún seguía temblando. Había dejado de luchar. Su chakra casi se había esfumado, solo ligeros impulsos, desapareciendo en un shock. Se recargó sobre el hombro de su sensei, sus manos metidas en su pecho. "Traté de mantenerlo caliente…"

Su gran mano cubrió enteramente la cabeza del chico. Asustado, el Jounin empezó a canalizar su propia energía en el pequeño niño, reuniendo los últimos rayos de chakra del chico, remendándolos, brindándole la suficiente energía como para que no fuera a caer muerto.

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. No podrías haber sido más fuerte." Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y continuó caminando hacia la parte trasera, hacia las recamaras. Entró al cuarto de Kakashi, el cual era terriblemente parecido a el de un adulto. "Voy a hablarle a algunas personas. Quiero que te duermas ahora¿si?"

"Estoy sangrando." Las palabras fueron muy cortas.

Miró para abajo, a las manos de Kakashi, cubiertas con la sangre de su padre. Escrupulosamente, colocó al niño sobre el borde del futon, y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con su playera.

"Levanté la espada de mi padre… él siempre dice que no debo jugar con ella, pero lo estaba apuñalando…"

Pequeños cortes en cada palma. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar las provisiones de los primeros auxilios y vendar las manos de Kakashi. Kakashi continuó mirándolas mucho tiempo después de que ya habían sido cubiertas con un paño blanco.

"Ahora duerme, Kakashi-kun." Dijo suavemente.

Kakashi lo miró, sus ojos en blanco y pálidos.

"Voy a hablarle al doctor." Y lo haría. Pero no para el cuerpo que estaba afuera, sino para el niño que tenía frente a él.

Kakashi solo se sentó ahí, mirándolo fijamente, mirando a través de él. Finalmente, tomó los hombros de Kakashi y gentilmente lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que el chico estuvo acostado a su lado. El Jounin lo cubrió con las sábanas mas gruesas que pudo encontrar, llamó al médico, y con manos temblorosas empezó a preparar té.

Cuando regresó al cuarto de Kakashi, el niño aún lo miraba fijamente con largos y blancuzcos ojos.

"Traté de mantenerlo caliente." Dijo Kakashi calladamente.

Asintió y se sentó sobre el futon, colocando una mano sobre el cabello plateado. "Lo sé. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Ahora duerme, Kakashi."

Kakashi continuó mirando fijamente la más lejana pared.

- - - - -

_Entonces (después del pasado, de regreso al cercano tiempo actual)_

Tiró con desaliento su libro. Ni siquiera Icha Icha Paradise podía animarlo en esos momentos. (Solo tres horas de sueño podían hacerle eso a una persona).

A la distancia, podía escuchar a los niños jugando en el riachuelo. Muy lejos, gracias a dios. Su árbol era imperturbable, excepto por alguna ocasional hormiga. La miró avanzar lentamente hacia su bota, y movió su pie.

Hojeó su libro otra vez. No, no era bueno. Ya lo había leído. Releerlo no iba a hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Kakashi puso el libro de regreso en su bolsillo, y echó un vistazo al piso del bosque. Maldito piso del bosque.

Nah, era mucho trabajo el observarlo. Mejor regreso a observar las hojas.

De cualquier manera, maldito Iruka. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba haciendo, pasando por los alrededores, merodeando en su camino hasta que tuviera que tratar con una nueva multitud de pesadillas? Estúpido hombre.

"¿Kakashi?"

Brincó y miró hacia abajo.

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran convocado al Chuunin, Iruka se encontraba sobre una banca a la orilla del riachuelo. Observando el agua. Sus bronceadas manos se encontraban contra sus caderas, y se veía vagamente molesto. O tal vez preocupado. Miserable. Hambriento. Era difícil de decir desde el ángulo en que se encontraba Kakashi.

Lo miró.

"¿Kakashi? Gai dijo que probablemente estarías aquí…" luego, más quedamente, "Creo que estoy empezando a sentirme como un idiota, hablándole a los árboles."

Kakashi no pudo evitarlo. Se rió. Maldijo a Iruka por ser capaz de sacarlo de su mal humor, así como así (de todos modos, no era que su mal humor durara mucho, pero cuando se encontraba así, debería ser capaz de seguir así).

Kakashi se balanceó hacia abajo, aterrizando silenciosamente. Sin embargo, Iruka ya había escuchado su risa, y ya le estaba dando la cara.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Iruka.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Es solo que fui a tus lugares predilectos y no estabas ahí…" Iruka paró sin dudarlo, ya que Kakashi se estaba riendo.

"¿Sabes mis lugares predilectos? Eso es un poco obsesivo, Iruka."

Iruka lo fulminó con la mirada.

Entonces Kakashi recordó qué había decidido con anterioridad. No necesitaba más pesadillas. Y, por lo tanto, no necesitaba ningún amigo más.

"¿Quieres ir por un plato de ramen?" preguntó Iruka.

Sonada bien. No, espera, se suponía no ya no iba a tener amigos nunca más. "No lo creo" Su mal humor estaba regresando.

"¿No?. ¿Por qué?" Iruka se escuchaba molesto. Se acarició la cicatriz de su nariz, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tengo cosas que hacer." Kakashi dijo airadamente.

"¿Como cuáles? Trabajo en la oficina de misiones y sé que tienes una semana muy floja."

Kakashi pensó en aniquilarlo con la mirada, pero desechó la idea al saber que se necesitaba mucha energía para eso. "Simplemente estoy ocupado."

Iruka lo miró inmutablemente, "¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mi?" preguntó después de un rato, escuchándose… bueno, más bien irritado. No enojado, en lo más mínimo, pero si definitivamente irritado.

Kakashi sonrió y asintió. Por lo menos el hombre había captado la idea.

"¿Hay alguna razón?"

Razón… razón… Por primera vez en su vida, ninguna mentira se le vino a la mente. "No."

"Ya veo. Simplemente estás loco."

Una vez puesto así, Kakashi pensó cuidadosamente, pero su lógica pareció fallar. "Si."

Iruka sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia la tierra por un momento. "Está bien. ¿Quieres ir a comer un plato de ramen de 'no amigos'?"

Kakashi asintió antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Ramen de 'no amigos'. Podía hacer eso. Espera. ¿Existía tal cosa?. ¿Ramen de 'no amigos'?. Quería que si existiera. Dos personas podían comer ramen y no ser amigos. Y si no eran amigos, no podría haber pesadillas.

Aunque no estaba seguro si funcionaría de esa manera. Pero no tenía experiencia en esa clase de cosas, e Iruka si, e Iruka no le mentiría¿o si? No. Generalmente las personas no mienten, según la experiencia de Kakashi. Aunque… Miró hacia al frente, pero Iruka ya se estaba alejando. Ya no era tiempo para retractarse, al menos no sin parecer un completo idiota.

Rozó sus manos en los bolsillos, y después las introdujo ahí. Demonios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Bueno, la verdad no estoy segura como le llaman al Cuarto, al menos, no en español. Es uno de los contras de leerme el manga en inglés n.n', así que he puesto la traducción literal. Si alguien sabe como le llaman, díganme por favor.

(2) Bueno, creo que todos sabemos que es shock n.n'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y otro capítulo más. Espero llegar atener el suficiente tiempo para ir traduciendo de tal manera que pueda publicar un capítulo cada semana.

Hum, no lo sé, pero la escena de la muerte del padre de Kakashi me sacó la lagrimilla la primera vez que lo leí T.T.

¿Os gustó este cap, espero que si nn. gracias por sus reviews. Créanme, si dan ánimos para continuar ñ.ñ. Y nuevamente gracias a "La voz del silencio" por ayudarme con esto.


	4. Parte 3

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE 3**

_Entonces (el mismo entonces en el que nos habíamos quedado…)_

"¿Cómo va la misión?" preguntó Tsunade, mientras Iruka cerraba la puerta de la oficina de misiones.

Iruka titubeó. "Bueno, no estoy seguro. Él es un poco… raro."

Tsunade solo se rió. "Es un Jounin."

Iruka asintió. Algunas veces, era peor que un niño. Era mucho más fácil enseñar en las clases de verano. Se colocó el bolso sobre el hombro y salió. Tsunade ya se había ido.

Esta noche comería ramen con Kakashi. Luego--bueno, no estaba seguro. Últimamente estaba comiendo mucho ramen, pensó. Si seguía así, iba a enfermar.

Quizás podría convencer a Kakashi de hacer algo más. No había escuchado nada acerca de que el Jounin participara en algún juego--ni siquiera en los de imitación--juegos de entrenamiento--que los otros Chuunin y Jounin a veces organizaban.

O tal vez nunca nadie le había pedido que se les uniera. Él lo haría. Era una buena idea.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a la tienda de ramen. Kakashi no estaba ahí, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Iruka se sentó, ordenó té, y hojeó algunos papeles del trabajo.

Treinta minutos después, Kakashi llegó. Iruka echó un vistazo, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, y puso todo a un lado. "¿Te perdiste?" preguntó secamente.

Kakashi sonrió. "Si." Se balanceó sobre la silla, haciendo el movimiento más bonito de lo que debería de ser. Iruka pensó que alguien balanceándose sobre una silla no debería ser algo realmente bello. Debería ser masculino, solo que de alguna manera, en Kakashi no lo era.

No que no fuera masculino, porque por supuesto que lo era, pero con ese movimiento--oh, bueno, Iruka solo dejó de pensar en ello. Ordenaron la comida, y comieron en silencio por varios minutos.

"Habrá un juego mañana por la noche," dijo finalmente Iruka. "Pensaba que a la mejor te gustaría venir."

"Ah… no." Sonrió.

Iruka frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no? Creo que no te he visto en ninguno de los juegos. Nunca."

La expresión de Kakashi se volvió seria, aún con la máscara. "Cuando era niño, un amigo mío se lastimó en un juego. Por eso, ahora ya no participo."

"Oh" dijo Iruka, reprendiéndose mentalmente. "Lo siento, no lo sabía."

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo, curveando el ojo. "Está bien. No hay razón para que lo sientas."

- - - - -

Iruka se frotó los ojos y se sentó en su silla, mirando distraídamente a la casi vacía oficina de misiones. "Genma-san, no." Dijo, sin ni siquiera mirar.

Genma apareció a su lado, dejando caer un avión de papel sobre el escritorio. "Estoy aburrido."

"Eres un Jounin especial, encuentra algo que hacer." Murmuró.

En lugar de eso, Genma se lanzó al asiento que se hallaba a un lado y lo miró fijamente.

Iruka le echó un vistazo. "¿Qué?"

"Estás muy gruñón el día de hoy."

Iruka colocó su lápiz encima del escritorio, haciéndolo rodar hasta que chocó contra otro. "Estoy tratando de conseguirle amistades a Kakashi," dijo finalmente, "Pero me estoy quedando sin ideas."

Genma esperó.

"Le pregunté que si quería unirse al juego que Asuma organizó para hoy en la noche, pero dice que él no juega. Que un amigo suyo se lastimó en uno de ellos."

Hubo un silencio sospechoso. Iruka levantó la vista.

Genma lo miraba fijamente, masticando su mondadientes. El Jounin desvió la mirada, después la enfocó nuevamente donde mismo. "Iruka, mira, hay algo que debes de saber acerca de Kakashi."

Iruka aguardó.

"Es un mentiroso."

"Todos sabemos eso." Dijo, encogiendo el ceño, ciertamente Kakashi no se perdía en su propia villa diariamente. Ni tampoco se encontraba con habitantes del Amazonas desnudos en cada misión. E incluso seguía inseguro acerca de que si había visto o no a Asuma y Kurenai 'haciéndolo' durante una misión, pero si estaba seguro de que el Jounin no los había visto en una orgía.

"Ok. Todos sabemos que Kakashi mentiría justo enfrente de nuestras caras acerca de cosas ridículas. Pero también miente bastante acerca de todo lo demás. Él nunca ha tenido un amigo que se haya lastimado en un juego. Ninguna vez ha participado en algún juego, y la cosa más cercana que tiene a un amigo es Gai. Solo espera, la próxima cosa que te dirá es que su madre está muerta."

Iruka vio al Jounin fijamente. "¿Por qué mentiría?"

Genma se encogió de hombros. "Pregúntale."

- - - - -

Kakashi abrió la puerta hasta el tercer golpe. Y miró con sorpresa a un obviamente enojado Iruka que se hallaba de pie en el umbral.

"Me mentiste." Habló bruscamente.

Kakashi parpadeó. "¿Lo hice?"

"Dijiste que tenías a un amigo que se lastimó en un juego y que era por eso que no participabas."

Oh, si, él había dicho eso. "Bueno, verás--"

"Me mentiste, Kakashi. No debes mentirle a tus amigos."

A la mejor _otras_ personas no le mentían a sus amigos… además¿quién dijo que él e Iruka eran amigos?

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si no quieres jugar, solo dilo."

Kakashi respiró profundamente. Nunca daba resultado. Pero si Iruka quería intentarlo… "No quiero jugar."

"¿Por qué no?"

Nunca funcionaba. "Simplemente no quiero."

"Debe de haber alguna razón."

"Es por esto que miento," murmuró. "Porque así las personas no te cuestionan."

Iruka frunció aún más el entrecejo, y dio una ojeada alrededor. "¿Puedo pasar?"

Kakashi observó su diminuto apartamento. "Yo saldré."

Iruka aún lo seguía viendo cuando caminó para afuera. "Me gustaría hablarte, en privado. Entonces escoge. Podemos entrar en tu departamento, o podemos ir al mío."

Kakashi se congeló. "Pero los departamentos son personales" finalmente dijo.

Iruka lo miró más furiosamente. Si seguía así, sus ojos estallarían.

"Tu departamento." Kakashi dijo.

No les tomó mucho llegar hasta ahí, y durante todo el camino Kakashi se preguntó porqué no le había dicho a Iruka que se fuera y ya. Ahí estaba, siguiendo a un hombre que probablemente le iba a decir que tan enfadado estaba, y como es que Kakashi había hecho algo malo, y que tan malo y terrible era. Y aún así no parecía poder detenerse.

Iruka abrió la puerta y se echó para atrás para que Kakashi pudiera entrar.

Él lo hizo, cuidadosamente, quitándose los zapatos y tratando de hacer lo mejor para evitar tocar algo. Había docenas de fotografías en las paredes. Niños--estudiantes, Kakashi se dio cuenta--y amigos, incluso había una fotografía donde un muy joven Iruka salía con sus padres. Incluso entonces, ya tenía la cicatriz, solamente que estaba más roja y viva a comparación de la línea descolorida que tenía ahora.

"Bueno¿y por qué no quieres participar en los juegos?"

Kakashi se dio la vuelta despacio. La mejor cosa que podía hacer era mentirle. Su boca se abrió.

"Y no me mientas."

Cerró su boca. Podría mentir, e Iruka nunca lo sabría. Pero ya había descubierto la última mentira. Pero la verdad sería horrible. Vergonzosa. Miró a Iruka y se debatió.

"Kakashi…" Iruka dijo, previniéndolo.

Kakashi respiró profundamente y sonrió, buscando una verdad parcial. "Me parece un poco tonto que un ninja adulto participe en juegos."

Iruka frunció el ceño. Más fuerte. "Kakashi, es para deshacerse del estrés. Una manera de relajarse y una razón para quedar con otras personas, para reír y tener algo de diversión."

"Aún así me parece tonto" dijo.

"Es _divertido_. Si necesitas una mejor razón, puedes leer la hoja de Asuma que habla acerca de porqué un ninja debe tener amigos y alguna forma de liberar la tensión para poder estar saludable. Participamos en los juegos porque son divertidos, nos hacen socializar y más bien pulimos nuestras habilidades, no perdemos el tiempo."

Esta táctica obviamente no estaba funcionando. Kakashi dudó. Demonios. Iba a tener que decirle toda la verdad. Sonrió para cubrir su vergüenza. "No sé las reglas."

Iruka lo miró. "Podemos enseñarte las reglas," finalmente dijo, "Se parece mucho al juego de Misión Ninja que jugabas de pequeño."

Kakashi mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar forzosamente. "Nunca jugué a eso."

"¿Tú nunca--? Kakashi, todo mundo ha jugado a eso."

Kakashi sonrió aún más ampliamente, haciendo que su ojo se estrechara. "Nop."

Iruka suspiró.

Kakashi trató de regresar su vergüenza a lo más profundo de su mente.

"Está bien. Te enseñaré cómo se juega."

"Tú harás--¿Qué?"

"Te enseñaré cómo. Soy maestro."

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza. Una dulce oferta por parte de Iruka, en verdad, pero-- "No, está bien, yo…"

"Por favor. Es divertido, y aprenderás rápidamente. Deja de discutir porque vendrás conmigo esta noche y es mejor que ya sepas las reglas para entonces, o nunca verás el final de todo esto. Ahora, siéntate."

Asombrado, Kakashi se sentó. Cerró su boca y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo de verdad. "Si, sensei."

- - - - -

_Incluso antes que "Entonces"_

"¿Vas a jugar?" su padre preguntó, sonriéndole.

Kakashi miró a los otros niños, gritando y aullando y aventándose agua entre ellos. "No."

Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, revoloteando su cabello. "¿Por qué no?"

Él lo esquivó. "No les agrado."

"Claro que si. Es solo que no te conocen. Ve a jugar." Su padre le dio un empujón. Kakashi se detuvo tan pronto como estuvo fuera de su alcance. "Ve a jugar." Dijo su padre de nuevo. "Eres muy serio, Kakashi."

Muy serio. Muy inteligente. Muy consentido. Muy rápido.

Mañana se pondría a prueba para ser Chuunin. Esos niños apenas habían empezado la academia.

Lentamente, porque su padre lo estaba observando, Kakashi se arrastró hacia el grupo de niños. Miró hacia atrás una vez que estuvo ahí. Su padre seguía observándolo.

"¿Puedo jugar?" preguntó obedientemente.

"No." El niño más cercano le respondió gritando.

Ahí estaba. Hecho. Él había preguntado y había sido rechazado. Justamente como sabía que iba a pasar. Justamente como pasaba siempre¿entonces cuál era el objetivo de seguir preguntando? Kakashi volvió a través de la calle que llegaba a donde su padre.

Su padre dejó de recolectar fruta y miró hacia abajo. "¿No vas a jugar?"

"Dijeron que no podía." Se sintió aliviado. El jugar con los otros niños siempre lo hacía sentir mal. No les agradaba.

"¿Qué?" escupió su padre. Entonces tomó la mano de Kakashi y marchó de vuelta al parque.

Kakashi arrastrándose por detrás. Esto sería malo. Él no quería jugar. En verdad no tenía importancia. De todos modos, un ninja no necesitaba amigos.

"A Kakashi le gustaría jugar." Su padre dijo severamente, obviamente por esto era un líder.

El chico--unos pocos años menor--miró a Kakashi. Después miró a su padre. Luego se encogió de hombros. "Seguro."

Su padre le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "Diviértete."

Kakashi se paró ahí mientras su padre caminaba de regreso al mercado.

"Puedes proteger el fuerte." El chico dijo, señalándolo despóticamente.

Kakashi miró hacia el fuerte. Estaba vacío. "Quiero lanzar globos de agua." Protestó.

"Bueno, nosotros no queremos que los lances. Así que defenderás el fuerte."

Kakashi miró el fuerte de nuevo. Se sostenía solo y oscuro debajo de los árboles. Miró el campo. Los niños estaban gritando, corriendo y mojándose, el agua brillaba gracias a la luz del sol. "Pero quiero lanzar globos de agua."

"Si, bueno, no queremos jugar contigo. Tu papá arruinó las cosas para mi papá, y yo no entraré a la academia hasta el siguiente año, así que ni siquiera quiero verte. Eres un estúpido, vas a arruinar las cosas y estropearás todo en esta villa como tu padre lo hizo. Ve y protege el fuerte."

Kakashi pensó en argumentar. Se volteó, mirando a su padre, que caminaba a través de los estantes de frutas y verduras. Había un claro espacio alrededor del hombre, mientras que las personas cerca de él, se alejaban.

"No voy a arruinar nada." Murmuró.

"Si, como no. Los Hatake son simplemente estúpidos. Oí acerca de lo que le pasó a tu madre. Vas a arruinar todo, y hacer infelices a todos, justo como tu padre lo hizo."

"El no quiso hacer infeliz a nadie." Kakashi lo defendió, "Y yo no lo haré."

El niño solo lo miró fijamente. "No quiero siquiera verte, así que si quieres jugar, protegerás el fuerte."

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso. Se paró junto a su padre silenciosamente, pensando.

"¿No vas a jugar?"

Kakashi lo miró. Su padre había lastimado a la villa. Lo sabía. Ahora, a nadie le agradaba su padre, aunque el hombre intentara pretender que todo estaba bien. Kakashi no sería como él. No lo sería—

"No. Me voy a ir a casa."

"¿Estás bien?" su padre indagó.

Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Pero me voy a casa."

"Está bien."

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar camino abajo, dando de patadas al suelo mientras caminaba.

Los otros niños lo odiaban. Y no podía culparlos. Odiaba que la villa hubiera sido herida y que la gente sufriera por eso. Algunas personas no le hablarían a su padre nunca más. Algunos hasta se cruzaban al otro lado de la calle cuando veían a Hatake venir, y no ha todos los niños les permitían jugar con él.

Ninguno de ellos quería.

No podía culparlos.

Estaba avergonzado de su padre, y no quería estarlo. Pero lo estaba. A nadie le agradaba. "No quiero siquiera verte." El chico le había dicho. No era la primera vez. Las cosas simplemente estaban empeorando.

Abrió la puerta de su vacía casa y entró. 

El espejo del final de pasillo lo reflejó. El rostro de su padre, el cabello de su padre. Lo odiaba. Los otros niños lo odiaban. Se odiaba a si mismo. Desearía haber nacido en cualquier otra familia, y odiaba eso también, pero era la verdad.

Kakashi se deshizo de sus zapatos y se adentró más. No necesitaba a los otros niños. Sería un gran ninja, y todos ellos querrían verlo, todo el mundo querría conocerlo.

Pero ahora mismo, seguía odiando a su padre. A su madre. A su familia entera, incluyéndose el mismo; porque su vergüenza era la suya.

Se detuvo en su habitación. Había espejos en la habitación y el no quería mirarse. "No quiero siquiera verte." El niño había dicho, y Kakashi estaba de acuerdo con él.

Había espejos por toda la casa. Su madre había dicho que eso hacía que las cosas se vieran más grandes.

Echó un vistazo pasillo abajo, dentro de la habitación de entrenamiento de su padre. Contra la pared colgaban máscaras de ANBU.

Eso sería perfecto. Él sería un ANBU, y entonces no tendría que volver a ver su cara otra vez, y tampoco nadie tendría que volver a verlo. Olvidarían que fue parte de esa vergonzosa familia, y le agradaría a las personas.

Si no lo miraban, quizás los otros niños le permitirían jugar.

- - - - -

_Una vez más de regreso a "Entonces" _

Jugar 'Misión Ninja' de niño probablemente habría sido exhausto (Kakashi no lo sabía por experiencia propia, pero podía adivinarlo), pero jugar 'Misión Ninja' como adulto, con otros Chuunin y Jounin, era completamente doloroso.

Kakashi había perdido. Culpó al hecho de que no le habían permitido usar el Genjustsu ni el Ninjutsu, y que su equipo consistía solo de él mismo, Iruka y Raidou, mientras que los otros equipos tenían seis integrantes cada uno.

Ellos dijeron que ya que él era uno de los ninja más fuertes que había aparecido, tendría que ser limitado. A Asuma le hicieron lo mismo, así que Kakashi supuso que había sido justo.

De todos modos, habían perdido solo por un pequeño margen de diferencia.

Se recostó sobre la cama y pensó acerca del juego, riéndose ocasionalmente. Las reglas eran suficientemente ridículas como para tomarlas enserio, o como para tomarlo como una misión real.

Kakashi sonrió, se estiró sobre la cama, y se preguntó que haría Iruka más tarde.

Espera. No. Ellos no eran amigos. En lo absoluto. No necesitaba más pesadillas.

Probablemente habría un juego muy pronto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquí un capítulo más. Espero seguir teniendo el tiempo de traducir, que ya entre a la escuela, y dios, que falta de tiempo .

Ay, pobrecito Kakashi TT.

Y perdón por los errores que llegué a tener, y más me inclino hacia los signos de puntuación, que desgraciadamente luego se borran al subir el archivo, y la verdad es algo tedioso revisar esto detenidamente nn'.


	5. Parte 4

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE 4**

_Mucho antes que "Entonces"_

"No me gusta"

El Tercero masticó su pipa y no dijo nada. Realmente no había nada que decir. El hecho era que Hatake Kakashi había pasado las pruebas del ANBU en solo dos años. El chico sabía que lo había pasado un año antes, y había estado furioso cuando el Tercero le dijo que no podía unirse a las tropas. Todavía no. Ahora, Kakashi lo miraba, sus ojos azules tornándose casi negros por la intensidad en que lo hacía, incluso a través del gran estadio.

"A mi tampoco me gusta." Por fin dijo el Tercero, "Pero no podemos seguir manteniéndolo afuera. Lo necesitamos." Habían pasado tres años desde que aconteció lo del demonio, desde que el Cuarto había muerto, desde que muchos ninja poderosos habían sido asesinados, y sus tropas aún no se recuperaban. Todos aquellos jóvenes, se habían ido.

Debajo, Hatake Kakashi dio un paso adelante y recibió una máscara, blanca, roja y azul. El estadio estaba quieto, totalmente vacío con excepción de los actuales ANBU y el Hokage.

"Significa el mundo para él." El Tercero dijo.

"¿Por qué?" el líder de la escuadrilla preguntó quedamente, "Aún es un niño."

Kakashi se puso la máscara, sobre la suya, escondiendo su rostro que sería angular una vez que la redonda cara infantil hubiera desaparecido. El Hokage tuvo de repente una vivida memoria de tan solo un año atrás, cuando el niño le había traído una flor y le había preguntado porqué no le agradaba a nadie. "No sé que es lo que lo busca. No me lo ha dicho."

Kakashi retrocedió, estrechos hombros enderezándose, el chaleco antibalas haciéndolo ver más delgado de lo que era.

"Espero que lo encuentre." Dijo el líder del escuadrón.

- - - - -

_Entonces--no exactamente "Ahora", pero acercándose. _

Kakashi llegó saltando a la oficina de misiones--o al menos saltando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Marchó por delante de la fila de los shinobi, que aguardaban por misiones, pasando directamente con Iruka. "Tomaré esa misión." Dijo, señalándola.

Iruka puso la mano sobre el pergamino. "No, a menos que la Hokage lo autorice" respondió.

En ese mismo momento, como si hubiera sido convocada, la Hokage apareció en el cuarto.

"NO eres un ANBU." Gruñó.

La habitación se despejó.

Iruka quiso salir, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si quitaba su mano del pergamino, Kakashi lo agarraría.

El ninja copia ni siquiera le dio importancia a la Hokage. "¿Sabías algo acerca de esto?" preguntó, su único ojo mirando a Iruka.

Iruka se hundió en su asiento y rezó por ayuda.

Kakashi se torció, echando un vistazo para atrás cuando la Hokage se acercó. "¿Sabías que esta vieja mujer piensa que puede--?"

La ayuda llegó--la Hokage golpeó a Kakashi.

La cabeza de Kakashi rodó hacia delante, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. Iruka aulló, cubriéndose. Muy tarde. Ya era demasiado tarde, lo sabía, el hombre iba a estrellarse justo contra él. Entonces Genma reapareció y, justo cuando Kakashi iba a aterrizar sobre Iruka, desaparecieron.

Iruka se tambaleó sobre la tierra que de repente apareció debajo de sus pies, contento por la mano de Genma que lo había rodeado.

Estaban afuera. En el patio. La mayoría de los ninja que habían estado presentes en el edificio, se dispersaron a través de la hierba y entre los pocos árboles que había.

Adentro, los sonidos de una batalla se expandían por la oficina.

"Bueno," Iruka murmuró, "Fue… como lo esperaba."

Genma solo pasaba su mondadientes de un lado de su boca hacia el otro.

Adentro, los golpes cesaron. Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo. Después, algo plateado y negro saltó por la ventana, desapareciendo dentro del bosque. Un momento después, la Quinta salió. Pedazos de cristal esparcidos abajo, sobre el césped.

"¡Iruka!" gritó y tiró una bolsa negra. Genma la agarró, le echó un vistazo y después se la pasó.

Era un botiquín.

"¿Está bien?" Iruka preguntó, alarmado.

"Eso creo ¡Ve por él!"

Iruka solo asintió y salió detrás de él.

No tardó en encontrar a Kakashi; no se había preocupado en cubrir su rastro, las ramas rotas y el recién pisado musgo lo llevo directamente al ninja. Estaba sentado en un árbol, el protector de su frente reposando sobre una de sus piernas, sangre escurriendo del Sharingan.

"¿Estás bien?" Iruka indagó, aterrizando con cuidado en una rama cercana y agachándose para mirar.

Kakashi lo miró, y después aparto la vista de nuevo. "Bien."

Iruka abrió el botiquín, buscando velozmente las gasas. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Me aventó hacia la silla," Kakashi lo miró. Sonrió brevemente. "Tu silla. Se rom… yo la rom…" dejó de sonreír y limpió su cara, manchada con sangre. Por las sombras de los árboles, solo parecía una raya más sobre su pálida piel.

"Déjame ver." Murmuró Iruka, saltando hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi.

Las piernas de Kakashi cayeron hacia ambos lados, colgando en el aire, e Iruka se agachó entre ellas. El Jounin estaba sentado con los hombros caídos y recargados contra el tronco, aparentemente la pelea lo había botado de su supremacía. Limpió una vez más la sangre que goteaba.

Iruka trataba de no mirar al ojo rojo, alcanzando y limpiando el corte que se hallaba justo encima. "Estás bien." Dijo después de un minuto. "Parece que el metal se introdujo en tu piel. Pero el corte no es profundo."

"Hum."

Iruka bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de cuan cerca estaba--aunque realmente no podía evitarlo, con Kakashi sentado con los hombros hacia atrás de esa manera--se hizo para atrás un poco.

Kakashi estaba mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Iruka preguntó, tímidamente. Se dio vuelta para escarbar en el botiquín, buscando pequeños vendajes. Cuando se volteó de nuevo, Kakashi aún continuaba mirándolo.

"¿Dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz?" el hombre pregunto después de un momento.

Iruka frunció el ceño. Sin hablar, aplicó el desinfectante sobre la frente de Kakashi. "¿Dónde conseguiste el Sharingan?" contestó.

Las manchas negras se arremolinaron, y se asentaron otra vez. "¿Sabías que la Quinta no iba a dejarme ser ANBU?" preguntó, las palabras extrañamente calmadas, a pesar de que la mirada era intensa.

Iruka pensó en mentir. Pensó en eso mientras cortaba la gasa, la colocaba cuidadosamente a través de la cortada, y la presionaba para que quedara adherida en su lugar. No importaba cuanto pensara en ello, simplemente no podría hacerlo. Miró a Kakashi, después apartó la vista que aquel extraño ojo rojo. "Sí."

El negro se arremolino otra vez, pero quedó cubierto cuando el Jounin ató el protector de la frente alrededor de su cabeza. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Iruka suspiró y se recostó sobre las ramas. "No quería que te enojaras conmigo."

Kakashi lo vio de una manera fuera de lo normal con su ojo azul. "¿Sabes por qué no me deja volver?"

Iruka sacudió su cabeza sin decir nada.

"Ella cree que me he aislado, que estoy a punto de derrumbarme o de convertirme en un ninja maligno. En realidad me dijo que, hasta que no empezara a hacer algunos amigos y dejara en paz el trabajo, no me va a dejar volver a ser un ANBU."

Iruka se recargó sobre las ramas. Pensó que ésta había sido la plática más larga que había escuchado del otro hombre. "Bueno," dijo quedamente, "Entonces parece que deberías de disfrutar de tu forzado retiro, y no preocuparte por ello."

Kakashi lo miró por un largo momento. Luego, estiró ambas piernas, forzando a que Iruka retrocediera, y juntó las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Hum, quizás."

- - - - -

_Dolía._ Estaba gritando, y las personas estaban haciendo preguntas, y todo lo que podía hacer era gritar porque no podía ver y había sangre por todas partes y _dolía._

Podía oír a su madre decirle que todo estaría bien, que dejara que el doctor viera, que apartara las manos de su cara, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que nada estaría bien y que su rostro probablemente desaparecería porque dolía mucho, y el otro niño estaba llorando y él solo quería golpearlo porque el no tenía _razón_ para llorar--él no era quien tenía sangre por todos lados ni la nariz probablemente arrancada ni sus globos oculares cayéndose, y él no era quien estaba gritando por causa de la gente que lo jalaba ni sus manos se resbalaban por la superficie debido a la sangre ni--

Iruka cayó de la cama y se golpeó contra la pared. Oscuro. Estaba solo. Bajó la mirada.

Un kunai brilló tenuemente en sus manos.

Aspiró varias veces con profundidad, caminado de vuelta al futon, y devolviendo el arma a la mesita de noche. No había tenido ese sueño tan particular hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho, eran más que imágenes, impresiones y memorias de lo que le habían dicho que había pasado, porque él a duras penas recordaba algo.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y miró el reloj.

Las cinco de la mañana. Muy tarde para regresar a dormir, y muy temprano para levantarse. Maldición.

Frotó sus ojos con ambas manos y luego rascó su cabeza. Lo mejor sería que empezara su día ya.

No tardó mucho en bañarse y vestirse, y el sol ya estaba emergiendo cuando Iruka salió de su departamento. Caminó a través de la villa, agitando la mano cada que se topaba con otro madrugador, y salió por las puertas principales. Una vez en el bosque, empezó a trotar. La tierra y las hojas crujían con cada paso. Pequeños animales se escondían detrás del follaje, observándolo para asegurarse de que no se tratara de un depredador.

Le tomó diez minutos darse cuenta de que lo seguían. No podía ver a su persecutor, pero no parecía que se estuviera acercando, simplemente estaba esperando el momento correcto. En una villa llena de ninja no había muchos crímenes, pero aún así existían.

Esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para poner una trampa antes de que, sea quien fuera el que lo seguía, hiciera su jugada.

Tardó cinco minutos--y varias curvas cuidadosas, desaparecer de la vista y dejar una reproducción de él mismo para poner una trampa--antes de que estuviera lista. Después saltó a un árbol sobre su lado izquierdo, balanceándose para poder ver, y se miró así mismo trotando, de regreso a la villa. Mientras su perseguidor ni se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado… saltó.

Hubó un aullido. Iruka sonrió siniestramente y corrió para investigar--

Solo para detenerse de golpe.

Sacudió su cabeza. "¿Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi sonrió abiertamente y agitó la compleja red, balanceándose, deteniéndose y cayendo sobre una rama.

"¿Me estabas siguiendo?" indagó Iruka, incredulidad en su voz.

Kakashi se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, su rostro tornándose rosado."Ah, bueno… fue una buena trampa." Y rápidamente, añadió, "No puedo creer que haya caído en ella."

Los ojos de Iruka se encogieron. "No seré un Jounin, pero _soy_ un ninja." La gente parecía olvidar eso. Demonios, Si probablemente usaba sus habilidades ninja más de lo que otros Chuunin lo hacían, enseñando en un salón lleno de niños.

"Ah, si. Por supuesto."

Se quedaron parados ahí.

Iruka esperaba.

Los pájaros empezaron a trinar.

Iruka esperaba..

Un escarabajo grande pasó tatareando por el aire.

Iruka esperaba..

Un animal pequeño, protegiendo su guarida, les gruñó.

Iruka esperaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi simplemente estaba muy feliz de estar ahí de pie, volvió a preguntar. "¿Me estabas siguiendo?"

"No… exactamente."

"¿Entonces que hacías en estos últimos veinte minutos?"

"Fueron más bien como treinta."

Iruka lo vio fijamente. "¿Por qué?" por fin preguntó.

"Bueno…" Kakashi volvió a rascarse atrás de la cabeza, y sonrió. "Iba a desayunar. ¿Te gustaría venir?"

"Yo…" Iruka se detuvo. Lo miró. En realidad no sabía que tipo de reacción debería de tener, al final se dio por vencido en la búsqueda de cuál era la mas apropiada, y se encogió de hombros. "Seguro."

- - - - -

Compraron fruta y vagaron por la villa que apenas despertaba. Kakashi no estaba seguro de que decir. Aún seguía vagamente avergonzado por haber caído en la trampa. Entre tener la intención de seguir a Iruka, y no esperar que éste le tendiera una trampa--y, honestamente, no esperando que Iruka fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser capaz de sentirlo--había fallado completamente. Y no debería de haberlo hecho. Era casi humillante. 'Casi', porque Iruka parecía no haberlo notado.

"Tomaste muy bien el no ser ANBU" el otro ninja dijo después de un rato.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Por lo tanto, mejor disfruto de mi forzoso retiro¿no?" sonrió.

Iruka lo miró por un momento, y se rió silenciosamente, agitando su cabeza. "Sí."

Siguieron caminando. Kakashi podía ver a Iruka con el rabillo de su ojo, pelando un mango con sus dientes, tirando la cáscara mientras caminada. Sus dedos eran un desastre, tenía que pararse para evitar que el jugo se regara sobre su ropa.

"En verdad te deben de gustar esos." Kakashi finalmente dijo, duda en su voz.

"Mmm." Iruka dijo con la boca llena de fruta, "Uno de mi favoritos. Y el durian. (1) ¿Alguna vez lo has comido?"

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza.

"Huele horrible, pero si puedes aguantar eso, es fantástico."

"¿Cómo el mango?"

Iruka lo miró con sorpresa y ofendido. "El mango no huele horrible."

Personalmente, Kakashi estaba complacido de que su máscara no le permitía percibir el olor. La maldición de tener una nariz demasiado sensible era que cada olor era intensificado cientos de veces. Incluyendo el mango. Que olía más bien a azúcar purificada, o a sangre vieja. "Si, si huele feo." Dijo solemnemente.

Iruka lo miró perplejo y olió el hueso del mango. Luego se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Kakashi volvió a masticar su casi madura pera.

Alguien llamó, e Iruka levanto la mano. Continuaron caminando, aunque Kakashi volteó y miró a la mujer por un momento más. "¿La conoces?"

"Es una de las madres de mis estudiantes."

"Ah." Era la tercera persona que saludaba a Iruka cuando pasaban. "Conoces a muchas personas."

Iruka asintió amablemente. "No más que otros, creo."

Ciertamente Kakashi no conocía a esa cantidad de personas. Otra persona, esta vez un hombre, los saludó. Iruka se detuvo unos momentos para platicar, y Kakashi solo aguardó. Luego, continuaron. Vagaron con dirección a sus respectivos departamentos.

"¿Es por esto que la Hokage te pidió que me echaras un ojo?" Kakashi cuestionó. No sabía si era realmente la verdad, solo lo suponía.

Iruka se tornó rosado. "¿Ella te dijo eso?"

Bueno, ahí estaba la respuesta. "Hum." Ahora Iruka podía comenzar a explicarse, así que volvió a rehacer la pregunta, "¿ La Hokage te pidió que me vigilaras porque eres agradable?"

"Yo--" Iruka se volvió a sonrojar. Su cicatriz ahora se veía blanca. "Supongo."

Kakashi solo asintió.

Siguieron caminando.

Era disgustante, ahora que lo pensada. Había estado pensando que Iruka lo invitaba a salir porque pensaba que era encantador--o algo por el estilo--cuando en realidad era porque se lo habían pedido.

Iruka lamió el jugo de sus dedos distraídamente. "¿Aquí es donde te quedas?" preguntó, señalando el departamento en el que Kakashi vivía.

Kakashi volteó a verlo. Frunció el ceño, debajo de la máscara, donde nadie podía ver. "Si." Miró fijamente a Iruka. El hombre era agradable; la Hokage había hecho un buen trabajo. Maldición, le gustaba tener a Iruka por los alrededores. Solo que no sabía como mantenerlo ahí. Había una diferencia entre la manera en la que él se relacionaba con las personas y la manera en la que todo el mundo lo hacía. No sabía cual era la diferencia, y no sabía como arreglarlo, pero lo que si sabía es que si había una. No estaba seguro de cómo hacer para agradarle a Iruka.

Y ahora, a la mejor Iruka regresaría a su propia vida, porque ya no había razón para pretender que eran amigos.

"Debo irme." Anunció Iruka.

Maldición.

"¿Alguna vez has comido jicama?" Kakashi se oyó preguntar.

Iruka lo vio. "No lo creo."

Kakashi no estaba seguro de que debía hacer después. "Tengo algunas." Finalmente habló. "Si quieres probar. Son vegetales."

Iruka miró camino abajo, después se volteó de nuevo. "¿Sabe bien?"

Kakashi sonrío con intensidad. "Creo."

Iruka titubeó. "Está bien--tengo algunos minutos antes de que me tenga que ir."

Se pararon en el pórtico y Kakashi entró.

Se detuvo. Iruka estaba esperando pacientemente en la entrada

Kakashi movió un pie delante del otro, incómodo, sus manos revoloteando en los bolsillos. "¿Quieres… quieres entrar?"

Iruka lo miró escrupulosamente. Se mantuvo callado por un momento. "Está bien." Finalmente dijo, "Si estás seguro que puedo."

Kakashi forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

- - - - -

Iruka se quitó los zapatos. Y _no tocó nada._ Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de ignorar que Kakashi rondaba por ahí, y echó un vistazo alrededor.

La habitación a la que habían entrado era pequeña, obsesivamente aseada y con un futon alzado para que no estorbara. Había una repisa, con dos fotos enmarcadas. Iruka las observó de cerca, pero Kakashi guardó el futon y puso los cuadros boca abajo.

Iruka hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. Había una caja de libros al lado de la cama, desbordándose de novelas, algunas revistas y hasta algunos comics. "¿Lees mucho?" preguntó Iruka, para conversar.

Kakashi se paró frente a la caja, empujándola hacia la cama con su pie. "Hmm."

Iruka desvíó la mirada de nuevo, preguntándose qué, exactamente, era lo que se le estaba permitido ver. El resto del apartamento era diminuto, un ropero, una cómoda, una cocina pequeña, también espectacularmente limpia, y un baño. Por lo que podía ver del baño, estaba tan aseado como el resto del lugar, todas las cosas de baño aparentemente escondidas en pequeños armarios.

Se paró allí.

Obviamente, Kakashi estaba esperando por algún tipo de reacción, "Es muy…" Iruka trató desesperadamente de encontrar una forma agradable de decir 'árido', "…limpio". Casi añadió "y amarillo." Pero estaba bastante seguro de que el departamento había estado de ese color desde un principio, y que eso no tenía nada que ver con Kakashi.

Kakashi lo asumió.

Aparte de las dos fotografías que Iruka no había podido ver, y de la caja de libros que Kakashi había empujado hacia la cama, no había ninguna otra cosa personal. De ningún tipo.

Iruka se paró ahí en silencio. Finalmente, miró hacia la cocina.

"¡Jicama!" Kakashi dijo, y pasó frente a él, tapándole el camino. Minutos después Iruka sostenía rebanadas del banco vegetal, aún fresco y crujiente.

Lo mordió. Sabía bien. Crujiente y, vagamente, pero no irresistiblemente, dulce. Casi como una zanahoria, solo que más suave y mejor. Hizo una 'buena' cara y asintió con aprecio.

Kakashi lo concibió, y le dio el resto del vegetal antes de enviarlo a su destino.

- - - - -

Kakashi estaba esperando cuando Iruka por fin salió de la oficina. Iruka se detuvo y sonrió, más perplejo que nada, y luego continuó caminando cuando el Jounin aterrizó junto a él.

Kakashi inhaló profundamente y dijo, "Un amigo."

Iruka lo miró socarronamente, preguntándose si de alguna manera se había perdido la primera parte de la oración. "¿Perdón?"

"El Sharingan. Un amigo… me lo dio." Pasó una mano sobre su cabello plateado, acción que posiblemente no podía alborotarlo más, pero realmente lo hizo para cambiar de hábitos, y sonrió.

El cerebro de Iruka dejó de trabajar por un instante. Después, volvió a la vida. "Oh." Miró hacía sus pies, viendo hacia donde se dirigían, y tratando de no pensar en como eso había sucedido. "Estaba jugando con un niño cuando tenía cuatro años, y él me lanzó un kunai. Y no lo esquivé."

Kakashi solo asintió. Todos los demás siempre se estremecían. "No parece tan malo."

Iruka solo sonrió. "Lo sé." Pero cuando se tiene cuatro años, es horrible.

"¿Harás--" Kakashi titubeó. "… algo esta noche?" preguntó vacilantemente.

Iruka lo miró y sonrió un poco. "No estas acostumbrado a preguntarle a las personas si quieren acompañarte a algún lugar¿verdad?"

Kakashi solo sonrió y se encogió.

Iruka rió. "En realidad, voy a hacer algo. Un grupo de niños va a ir a nadar al lago esta noche, y les dije a sus padres que iría a vigilarlos. Pero eres bienvenido a acompañarme."

Kakashi lo pensó. Luego, sonrió de nuevo y asintió. "Está bien."

- - - - -

Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza. El no sabía que hacer con los niños. Incluso cuando era pequeño, no sabía como relacionarse con los otros niños. Y ahora, estaba parado sobre uno de los árboles del lago, mirando hacia abajo, a los pre-adolescentes--más jóvenes que su equipo Genin, que dios lo ayude--lanzándose y gritando en el agua. Niños y niñas suficientemente grandes que querían pasar tiempo alejados de sus padres, pero lo suficientemente chicos como para que estos se preocuparan por ellos.

Iruka se encontraba dentro del riachuelo, el agua solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, gritándole a alguien que no, que no podían zambullirse en la rocas del otro lado donde estaba sombreado, y que si seguían dirigiéndose hacia allá--

Kakashi levantó una ceja al oír la creativa amenaza que terminó la oración de Iruka.

Fue una mala idea. No había llevado traje de baño. En realidad, no tenía.

Iruka salió escurriendo del agua. La punta de su cola de caballo estaba mojada y se balanceaba. Se detuvo y alzó la mirada, y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

Sonrió y se mantuvo tranquilo. Solo había niños.

"¡Tranquilízate!" Iruka le gritó.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Kakashi saltó de la rama al piso, aterrizando cuidadosamente.

El área para nadar se hallaba en una curva en el riachuelo, proveyéndolos con una imagen semejante a la de una playa y con una corriente segura. Grandes árboles surgían a quince pies de distancia, pero el sol ayudaba a desechar un poco la oscuridad y la humedad.

Dos de los niños más chicos--tal vez de siete y ocho años--pasaron gritando. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que se le iban acercando, y saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo de que se lanzaran. Iruka, por otro parte, solo se quedó ahí. Ambos niños se aventaron, y el agua saltó sobre una roca.

Iruka sonrió y frotó su cicatriz. "Pensé que no ibas a venir."

Kakashi le sonrió también, falsamente. En verdad debería de irse. Se encontraba incómodo. No sabía que hacer con pequeñas mini-personas, y probablemente se veía como un idiota, sentado ahí con su traje cuando era obvio que debería de haber llevado un bañador.

Escápate, se dijo a si mismo. Pero no había ninguna forma de hacerlo. Esta no era la manera para impresionar a Iruka. "Solo pasé para decirte que en verdad no puedo venir." Dijo, después sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero decir, no quería que pensaras que lo había olvidado, pero no me puedo quedar."

Iruka cruzó sus brazos sobre su playera mojada. "De verdad." No fue una pregunta.

Kakashi no retrocedió. "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"Creo que es solo que no te quieres mojar." Iruka dijo. "O quizás me estas dejando para que yo solo cuide a estos demonios--" Hubo un grito. "¡No somos eso, Sensei!" e Iruka puso una expresión caprichosa aun sin haber echado un vistazo alrededor "--y yo que he estado esperando tener a un adulto con quien platicar."

"¿No quiere hablar con nosotros, Sensei?" una diminuta niña preguntó, sus pequeños ojos azules se ensancharon.

Iruka le sonrió. "Adoro hablar contigo, Keiko-chan. Pero¿sabes qué? Kakashi-san ha venido a visitarme--" su voz de repente se oyó más fuerte, "--y él en verdad quiere ir a nadar."

"¿Qué?" chilló Kakashi. "No tengo--"

Lo levantaron.

"¡Bájenme!" gritó Kakashi, tratando de liberarse sin lastimar a ningún niño. Desafortunadamente, a ellos eso no les importaba. "¡Ow!. ¡No muerdan!" rugió una vez, y un coro de risillas se escuchó.

Para su horror, le estaban ganando. "¡Iruka!" suplicó, arrastrando a cinco de ellos hacia los árboles.

Iruka se estaba carcajeando.

Diez más aparecieron de la nada--juraría que solo había visto a diez niños ahí—y saltaron sobre él, forzándolo a tambalearse sobre el agua.

Uno de ellos se dejó caer contra sus rodillas, y lo próximo que supo el ninja fue que había caído, llevándose a la mitad del ejército miniatura con él.

Parecía que ellos no les importaba. De hecho, lo agarraron de cualquier extremidad que pudieron y lo arrastraron mucho más cerca del agua.

Ya era suficiente. No iba a ser mojado por una multitud de mocosos. No cuando había vencido a la mitad de los ninja de cada país. Con un rugido, volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies, con niños colgando de sus brazos y sus hombros, y algunos hasta de su cuello.

Después, fue confrontado por Iruka, quien sonreía abiertamente, y dijo. "Toma," antes de empujar a la diminuta niña--Keiko, recordó--a sus brazos.

Kakashi la cogió más por instinto que por nada. La niña sonreía.

"¡Ahora!. ¡Mientras tiene las manos ocupadas!" bramó Iruka.

Kakashi aulló cuando tres niños se abalanzaron sobre él, empujándolo contra otros cuatro, tumbándolo, sus manos aún detenidas en el aire, tratando de que la diminuta niña no fuera aplastada.

Alguien la agarró, y la multitud lo hizo rodar al borde de un pequeño embarcadero. Kakashi cayó dentro del agua, sobre sus rodillas, salpicando por todas partes.

El agua solo le llegaba hasta la cintura. Emergió, chapoteando, entre mucha risa. Iruka se encontraba de pie en la orilla, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos, lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro.

"¡Felicidades!" Iruka dijo entre jadeos. "Han derrotado al famoso Sharingan Kakashi¡El ninja más temido en Konoha¡Asegúrense de contarle a sus padres cuando lleguen a casa!"

La multitud aclamó. Cinco niños saltaron dentro del agua en su entusiasmo, y empezaron una guerra de agua.

Iruka aún seguía riendo, sus rodillas dándose por vencidas lentamente.

Kakashi sonrió, después sintió a alguien pequeño saltar sobre su espalda. Se tambaleó, lo agarró, separándolo de su hombro, y lo tiró al agua. El niño aterrizó con un chillido encantador, y la próxima cosa que Kakashi supo fue que estaba siendo atacado por niños gritando "¡Yo sigo!. ¡Yo sigo!"

"¡Tiraré a cada uno de ustedes!" Kakashi dijo, fingiendo un gruñido.

Los niños rieron, gritaron, y saltaron sobre él.

"Empezando por su líder," murmuró. Extendió su mano, agarró la cola de caballo de Iruka, y dio un tirón.

Con un aullido y carcajada cortados, el sensei de los niños cayó dentro del agua.

- - - - -

"Nunca pensé en esta parte," admitió Iruka, secando cuidadosamente los kunai y shurinken. Depositó los últimos sobre la rama, por encima de donde los niños pudieran tropezar con ellos.

"Si, bueno…" Kakashi se calmó, mirando detenidamente hacia el piso. Con cuidado, se inclinó y exprimió la playera. El agua se derramó sobre una niña que se encontraba debajo del árbol. Ella chilló y se fue riendo.

Iruka lo miró con una sonrisa. En verdad que habían provocado que Kakashi se quitara casi toda la ropa, quedando ésta sobre las ramas y rocas, y amenazando a los niños con matarlos si llegaban a tocarla. Kakashi solo llevaba puestos los pantalones y la máscara, y solo eso. Largos y flacos dedos de los pies atravesaron la corteza, como si pudiera agarrarse con ellos.

Iruka estaba tratando de no mirar, pero era difícil. Las cicatrices entrecruzaban el delgado cuerpo como telarañas. Kakashi era tan pálido que su piel parecía translucida, como si pudiera brillar en la sombra--aunque Iruka sabía que esto era algo tonto, especialmente porque Kakashi estaba sentado en la sombra y no brillaba.

Su cabello plateado era oscuro cuando estaba mojado, aunque pequeñas partes se comenzaban a secar y sobresalían intensamente. El resto permanecía mojado sobre su cuello y ojos, e Iruka nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan largo era, ya que siempre estaba alborotado y sobresalía por todas direcciones.

Kakashi se lo apartó de la cara por cuarta vez en pocos minutos.

Con una mueca, Iruka desato la cinta de su cabello y se la ofreció. Después de un momento, Kakashi la tomó y se hizo el pelo para atrás y lo agarró con la cinta. La mayoría era simplemente muy corto como para quedar atado, y terminó con un penacho totalmente ridículo. Pero el cabello ya no estaba sobre su cara, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Iruka sonrió. "Estoy feliz de que vinieras."

Kakashi sonrió gentilmente, y las manchas negras se arremolinaron lentamente en su ojo. "Yo también."

Iruka pulió el metal del protector de la frente de Kakashi, asegurándose de que toda humedad quedara fuera de las grietas. "Parece que te divertirte"

El otro ninja guardó silencio, sin mirarlo. Vaciaba lentamente los bolsillos de su chaleco antibalas, sacando un pergamino, con sellos, en añicos, comprobando si todavía lo podía salvar. "Si." Parecía sorprendido.

Iruka solo sonrío, sin decir nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) La verdad en mi vida había escuchado acerca de esta fruta, y pues obviamente no sé cual es su nombre en español o si es que existe nombre en español. Si alguien sabe, dagame, por favor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Otra semana más y otro capítulo más. Hum, la verdad me pareció eterno este capitulo, creo que es el más largo hasta ahora, pero cuando llegue a la última parte, me entro la motivación, y es que me encantó esa parte.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Y lo siento por no contestar a ellos, la falta de tiempo no me lo permite.Y nuevamente me disculpo por alguna falta de ortografía o incoiherencia que se me haya pasado por ahí. nn'


	6. Parte 5

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE 5**

_Entonces (poco después de la guerra de agua)_

Había algo muy mal en él. Estaba seguro de eso. Los niños y el lago lo habían enfermado. Era la única explicación para la forma en que se sentía, porque, maldición, no podía estar sintiendo nada más.

Ciertamente no podía estar obsesionado con Iruka.

"¿Kakashi?"

Kakashi saltó, allanándose contra la cerca.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Gai, titubeando. "Te ves un poco… enfermo."

"Enfermo," Kakashi dijo, intentando sonreír y fallando de una mala manera. "Si. Creo que estoy enfermo."

Gai levantó su gran mano para ponerla sobre la frente de Kakashi. Éste no retrocedió, pero solo porque aplicó mucha fuerza de voluntad. Se preguntó si Gai podía percibir algo de fiebre a pesar del su protector frontal.

Gai retiró su mano y miró perplejo. "¿Qué pasa?"

Kakashi respiró hondamente varias veces. Después, lo hizo otras veces más. Trató de sonreír de nuevo, y volvió a fallar. No le gustaba este sentimiento. Nunca lo había sentido antes--o al menos, no desde que había sido un adolescente. "No lo sé." Dijo.

Gai estrujó el entrecejo. El que Gay hiciera esto le daba el presentimiento a Kakashi de que algo muy malo pasaba en el mundo. Que algo terrible y monstruoso tuvo que haber pasado, porque Gai nunca fruncía el ceño. "Descríbelo."

No estaba seguro que quería que le describiera. Quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera. No era confortable, y era peligroso. Pero no sabía que hacer para que desapareciera más que esperar, y no contaba con mucho tiempo. Le provocaba estar distraído. Los ninja distraídos eran asesinados. "No puedo sacar a Iruka de mi cabeza."

"¿Iruka?. ¿El antiguo sensei de mis antiguos estudiantes?. ¿Umino Iruka-san?"

"Por supuesto que Umino Iruka. Solo hay un Iruka en la villa." Aseguró Kakashi, sus palabras eran perezosas, a pesar de su frustración.

Gai lo estaba mirando pensativamente.

Kakashi esperó.

"Tal vez solo es una fase."

"¡No es una fase!" la desesperación afloró. No iba a desaparecer, lo sabía muy bien. "Gai--" miró a su alrededor y bajó su tono de voz a un susurro. "Lo dejé entrar a mi departamento."

Gai lo miró fijamente.

"Lo sé." Kakashi dijo, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Nunca dejaba que la gente entrara a su apartamento. No era bueno. Era suyo.

Gai lo vio y sonrío.

Kakashi se abatió.

"¡Es la primavera de tu juventud, Kakashi!. ¡Por fin encontraste a alguien que pueda hacer latir a tu corazón!"

Si Kakashi no hubiera estado seguro de que era mediodía, hubiera jurado que el sol estaba sobre Gai, quien todavía se expresaba poéticamente. Suspiró. "Gai, en verdad."

"Es maravilloso que finalmente hayas encontrado a una joven persona--"

"Gai."

"--que te respeta y admira y quiera pasar tiempo contigo--"

"Gai."

"--que pueda hacer que tu corazón se acelere, y todos nosotros conocemos y queremos a Iruka-san--"

"Gai."

"--¡es maravilloso, Kakashi!. ¡Felicidades!"

Kakashi decidió alejarse. Entonces Gai lo cogió y lo abrazó. Eso fue todo. Golpeó al otro Jounin.

- - - - -

_Varios años antes…_

El Tercer Hokage miró desde su escritorio al joven hombre parado en la entrada. Sonrió y dejó su pluma, descansando sobre sus codos.

El adolescente de cabellos plateados, brazos y piernas largos, delgados músculos, se giró y le entregó una flor, mirando fijamente hacia sus botas.

"¿Kakashi?. ¿Me trajiste una flor?" De antemano sabía la respuesta, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar--riendo-- "Soy un poco viejo para ti…"

Kakashi se sonrojó debajo de su máscara y de trató de caminar hacia dentro de la habitación, hasta que estuvo recargado sobre el escritorio. Le ofreció la flor.

El tercero la tomó sin decir nada, observándola. Una margarita.

"¿Hay algo malo en ella?" Kakashi indagó quedamente.

El Tercero la estudió con cuidado, tratando la pregunta tan seriamente como se la habían hecho.

Desearía que el Cuarto no hubiera muerto tan súbitamente. Tenía la sospecha de que ésta iba a ser una conversación que Kakashi debería de tener con un hombre más cercano a su edad--pero por lo que sabía, Kakashi no hablaba mucho con chicos de su propia edad. O tal vez los chicos de su edad no le hablaban. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, desde que el Cuarto había muerto tan terriblemente, Kakashi no parecía hablar mucho con nadie.

Le preocupaba que un chico de dieciséis años hablara la mayor parte del tiempo con hombres cercanos a los cincuenta. Y hasta ellos no le hablaban mucho.

Regresó su atención a la flor, examinándola de cerca. "No parece haber nada malo con ella." Al fin dijo, regresándosela.

Kakashi la tomó, desilusionadamente.

El Tercero esperó, pero como el chico no continuaba--solo siguió viendo malhumoradamente su flor--preguntó, "¿Hay alguna razón por la cual pienses que podría haber algo malo con ella?"

Kakashi lo miró oblicuamente, después volvió a enfocar la flor. "Intenté dársela a una niña. Ella solo empezó a caminar más rápido."

El Tercero se abatió por dentro.

"Entonces creo que si podría haber algo malo en ella." Sonó como si _esperaba_ que hubiera algo malo con ella, aunque en realidad sabía que no había nada.

El Tercero suspiró. "Las mujeres son misteriosas, Kakashi." Dijo despacio.

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza. "No son solo ellas, creo. Yo no--no los entiendo. A nadie." Su rostro se enrojeció y se ajustó el protector frontal que había tomado para usarlo sobre el Sharingan de Obito. Su chaleco parecía muy grande sobre su pequeño cuerpo, pensaba que algún día al fin crecería lo suficiente para llenarlo. "no entendía a nadie cuando era pequeño, creo que no les agradaba por causa de mi padre. Pero ahora que las personas me ven y no ven lo que hizo mi padre, sigo sin agradarles" torció sus dedos, enterrándose las uñas. "No se como arreglar esto."

El Hokage se estremeció. "Kakashi…" No tenía idea de cómo decir esto. "De alguna manera estás fuera de los límites de las personas normales."

Kakashi lo miró.

Le dio una mirada que claramente decía. "Bueno, eso lo SÉ."

El Tercero sonrió ligeramente. "Antes, estabas muy lejos de los otros niños de tu edad como para relacionarte con ellos. Ahora," q_ue Obito no está, _no lo dijo, "las personas con las que trabajas son adultos." _Quienes probablemente te respetan y hasta te temen, pero no quieren asociarse con un adolescente,_ no lo dijo, "Estás en una difícil posición, probablemente te tome tiempo descubrir cómo hacer que las cosas funcionen."

Kakashi arrancó un pétalo y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio. Dos más cayeron. Las acomodó cuidadosamente en forma de triángulo. "Entonces¿ahora qué?"

"Quizás deberías de encontrar los lugares a los que otros chicos y chicas de tu edad van, y empezar a juntarte con ellos." Sugirió.

Empujó los pétalos alrededor de una flecha. "No les agrado."

_Te temen,_ el Hokage no lo dijo. Él lo entendía a él como entendía a los demás. Muy joven, muy adulto, muy poderoso, mucho para una juventud saltada. "Solo tienen que aprender a que les agrades."

"Si." Dijo Kakashi, aunque no se oyó muy convincente. Miró a la destrozada flor, luego sonrío bajo su máscara y se la dio al Hokage. "Para usted."

"Porqué, gracias." El Tercero dijo con una sonrisilla. Tomó la destrozada y desnuda flor, y la colocó cuidadosamente a un lado "La atesoraré." La flor rechazó marchitarse a pesar del trato que había recibido.

Kakashi sonrió, ambas manos en sus bolsillos, y arrastró los pies fuera de la oficina.

- - - - -

_Entonces (si, después de que Gai estuviera expresándose poéticamente)_

"No puedo invitarlo a cenar.", dijo Kakashi, su cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no?" Gai preguntó, entre sorbos de sake.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia atrás, rodando la taza de té entre sus palmas. No dijo que nunca había ido a cenar con alguien. Las dos personas a las que se lo había pedido lo habían ignorado o le habían dicho que no, y mientras dos personas no eran una lista de rechazamiento mala, contaba el hecho de que nunca había logrado hacer algo con alguien.

Pero Gai no necesitaba saber tanto. Era algo que a Kakashi no le gustaba de si mismo, y era algo que no quería que los demás supieran. De alguna manera, en los últimos años, las personas comenzaban a pensar que era 'buena onda'. Estaba bastante seguro de que las personas 'buena onda' no luchaban contra relacionarse como él lo había hecho. Pero—ser 'buena onda' era bueno. La gente lo miraba con temor y no con incertidumbre.

No iba a arruinar la mentira admitiendo que no sabía como tener una cita. Además, los pocos amigos que Kakashi había hecho no habían resultado tan bien. (su mente recordó a Obito, al Cuarto, e intentó fuertemente en no pensar en su equipo Chuunin, disperso y tal vez en peligro). Todo el asunto era solo una mala idea, y confundía enteramente su mente. "No puedo tener una cena con otras personas," finalmente dijo, pensando en como era la forma más fácil de explicarse, "¿Qué tal si se hieren?"

"¿En la cena? Supongo que no deberías de servirles algo que los enfermara…"

"No me refiero a eso." Kakashi murmuró.

"Oh. Bueno, dijiste que te sorprendió siguiéndolo y te tendió una trampa. Obviamente, puede cuidar de si mismo."

Kakashi alzó la mirada. Su mente recordó la trampa y las veces que había visto a Iruka luchar. "Está bien" dijo reservadamente, "Es un Chuunin. Obviamente uno bueno. Puede cuidarse él solo. No tengo porqué preocuparme por eso¿verdad?" miró esperanzadamente a Gai, rogando mentalmente a que el hombre asintiera. No necesitaba más pesadillas. No quería que Iruka estuviera en peligro.

"Exacto." Gai dijo firmemente, y ordenó otra botella.

"Exacto." Kakashi repitió en un tono bajo. No mataría a Iruka. Iruka podía cuidarse solo. Iruka se ha estado cuidando el solo durante veintitrés años. Era perfecto. Tenía experiencia.

Todo lo que Kakashi tenía que hacer era invitarlo a cenar.

Nunca nadie había accedido a cenar con él antes. Había aprendido que si le pedía cosas a las personas, éstas decían que no. E Iruka no se lo había pedido, entonces, Kakashi no había tenido la oportunidad de decir simplemente sí. Esto nunca daría resultado. "¿Qué si no le agrado?"

"Iruka está obsesionado contigo," dijo Gai, "¡Los latidos de su corazón se triplican siempre que estás cerca!"

"¿De verdad?" Kakashi preguntó esperanzado.

Gai asintió con la cabeza.

Si eso era cierto, entonces--Kakashi frunció el ceño y miró a Gai sospechosamente. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Oh, bueno. Simplemente lo sé." Aseguró Gai con aires de grandeza.

Había una fuente de información. Kakashi echó un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña área, mirando sobre las mesas y las cabinas con su experto ojo. Había solo pocas personas en el establecimiento, la mayoría eran indudablemente ninja, y la mesera. "No puedo pedirle que salga conmigo," dijo quedamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

Kakashi no se movió, pero hizo el esfuerzo. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento, y miró lo más indolente que pudo. ""No sé cómo." Dijo, sin mirar a Gai.

"Solo dile," De repente, la voz de Gai se hizo más fuerte, "Amado Iruka--"

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon, aunque permaneció sin moverse.

Gai no parecido notarlo, "¡Amado Iruka, por favor únete en la celebración de mi amor por ti!. ¡En una cena!"

Kakashi trató de hundirse lo más que pudo en la silla. Sonrío débilmente a las otras personas, quienes fijaron su vista en ellos. "Gracias Gai." Murmuró, "Haré eso."

- - - - -

Iruka pretendió no darse cuenta de que Kakashi pasaba frente a la puerta de la oficina por cuarta vez ya en diez minutos.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que está haciendo?" Genma preguntó en voz baja, buscando algo entre los pergaminos.

"Ninguna." Iruka echó un vistazo alrededor y frunció el ceño. "¿Tienes permiso de mirar esos? Déjalos." Dijo, quitándole los pergaminos al Jounin Especial. Los puso abajo, del otro lado, y volvió a la clasificación de los informes de misiones.

"¿No se supone que Kakashi debería de estar en una misión?" indagó Genma, sentándose sobre una silla.

"Acaba de regresar ayer." Iruka murmuró, clasificando papeles.

"¿De verdad?. ¿El reporte de su misión está por aquí? Los suyos siempre son graciosos…"

Iruka alejó el montón de informes de Genma, frunciendo el ceño, y los dejó a un lado."No son para que te diviertas."

Genma suspiró. Su mondadientes pasaba de un lado de su boca hacia el otro.

Iruka lo ignoró, regresando a su trabajo. El informe de Asuma de rango 'C' fue completado, y Raidou debía visitar a la Hokage ya que traía heridas.

"Me voy. ¿Necesitas que haga algo?"

"No, estoy bien."

Genma saltó sobre el escritorio y salió. Antes de que un segundo pasara, Kakashi ya estaba caminando hacia adentro.

"No tengo misiones para ti," afirmó Iruka, poniendo los pergaminos de misiones ANBU dentro de un gabinete y cerrando tan sutilmente como pudo.

" La Hokage tiene algunos que aún no ha repartido…"

"Lo sé, no hay misiones para mi. O al menos, ninguna divertida."

Iruka miró al hombre cuidadosamente. Algo estaba raro. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, pero sus brazos parecían tensos. Estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se veía forzada--aún con un solo ojo visible. "¿Qué pasa?" Finalmente preguntó.

Kakashi titubeó, y después finalmente se pasó frente al escritorio, llevando todavía aquella tiesa sonrisa. "Yo solo--es que, tengo una pregunta--bueno, es más bien una sugerencia--"

"¿Qué es?" cuestionó Iruka. Sus niveles de ansiedad estaban incrementándose. Algo estaba pasando.

"Voy a cenar el viernes--bueno, por supuesto que ceno todas las noches porque saltarse las comidas no es saludable, y--"

Iruka rascó su cicatriz perezosamente. "Kakashi¿qué pasa?"

La sonrisa de Kakashi se volvió más tensa. "¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"

Iruka se paralizó. Levantó la mirada. Estudió a Kakashi. El hombre estaba sudando, y su sonrisa aún no se borraba. "¿Perdón?"

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?" dijo Kakashi. Hasta su voz se oía tensa.

Hablaba _en serio._ Eso no era bueno. Iruka _sabía_ que algo como esto iba a pasar. Lo había sabido desde el día en que aconteció lo del pórtico, y la discusión acerca de las teorías amorosas de Gai. "Kakashi-san…" Iruka habló despacio, enderezando una pila de pergaminos, "Esto no es--"

"Podemos tener comida. Quiero decir, por supuesto que habrá comida, o--"

"Kakashi-san…"

"No me llames así." La sonrisa desapareció. Así como la tensión en sus hombros, Iruka deseó de repente que ésta regresara. El hombre miró hacia el piso, los hombros caídos, las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía afligido. "Lo siento." Dijo, mirándolo y sonriendo sin ganas. "Mala idea." Se giró y miro fijamente hacia la puerta.

"Kakashi, estoy halagado," Iruka dijo, observando al congelado hombre,"Y me encantaría ser amigos. Pero--"

Kakashi se volteó, mientras para atrás sobre su hombro. "¿Entonces vendrías en son de amistad?" preguntó, sonando ligeramente esperanzado.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza, feliz de tener algo que ofrecerle al Jounin. "Por supuesto."

Kakashi se giró más, dándole la cara. "¿Mañana?"

Iruka vaciló, recordando su itinerario mentalmente, "Puedo verte a la hora de la comida."

Un asentimiento, y una sonrisa regresó--está vez relajada. "Entonces en la comida. Te veré ahí."

Iruka sonrió. "No llegues tarde."

- - - - -

_Hace mucho tiempo… _

Rin lo encontró. Se sentó junto a él, frente a un charco cerca del monumento.

Seguía lloviendo. Kakashi tembló, estaba empapado.

Se sentaron.

"Me voy."

Kakashi no la volteó a ver. "Ya habías dicho eso."

Ella movió la cabeza, viendo hacia el suelo. "No tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo por esto." Finalmente habló.

"No lo estoy."

"Y una mierda."

La cabeza de Kakashi giró, y la miró airadamente. "Esperas que me alegre del hecho que te vas a la Tierra de la Arena?" preguntó quedamente.

"¿Por qué no? Tú has sido un ANBU desde hace dos años. Yo no quiero eso. A la mejor haya pueda trabajar en mis técnicas médicas y--"

"Puedes hacer eso aquí." Dijo Kakashi.

Rin calló.

"¿Es por qué te invité a salir?" preguntó, enfocando sus manos.

"No," Rin suspiró, "Ya estaba siendo planeado."

Permanecieron sentados, en silencio. Rin se inclinó hacia abajo. A la distancia, los truenos resonaban.

"No es el fin del mundo, Kakashi," dijo, "Harás nuevos amigos. Habrá otras chicas."

La mirada de Kakashi estaba fija. "¿Cuándo te vas?" finalmente indagó.

"En unos días. Hay un grupo que va para allá."

Kakashi solo asintió.

Rin tembló, mientras el agua mojaba lentamente su ropa. "Vas a hacer otro amigos. Lo sabes." Murmuró.

Kakashi no dijo nada. A excepción de Rin, las personas a las que había amado estaban muertas. Aunque no hayan sido muchas. Quizás ella tenía razón. Quizás haría nuevos amigos.

Lo dudaba.

- - - - -

_De regreso a "Entonces", la hora de la comida… _

Kakashi miró el rededor de su departamento. La cama estaba hecha. Su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, enjuague e hilo dental estaban guardados en su lugar, donde se encontraban todas sus cosas para rasurar. Asomó su cabeza dentro del baño solo para verificar una segunda vez, cogió el shampoo que se encontraba sobre la bañera, y lo depositó debajo del lavabo.

Salió y se paró en medio de su diminuto apartamento. La caja de libros tenía una sábana sobre ellos. La cama estaba hecha. Había quitado las fotografías y las había puesto dentro de la cómoda, luego las volvió a sacar--pero le pareció irrespetuoso poner las fotografías dentro de un cajón--y las colocó sobre un librero, pero detrás de la cortina de la ventana.

Su departamento estaba limpio. Bueno, aunque siempre estaba limpio. Pasó un poco más de tiempo parado ahí.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era recoger a Iruka. Miró al reloj de al lado. Diez minutos. Kakashi quitó el reloj de la mesita de noche, y comenzó a guardarlo dentro de un cajón, luego se dio cuenta que probablemente estaba siendo algo neurótico. Lo devolvió a su lugar. Estuvo ahí parado, pensando, después finalmente sacó las fotos de detrás de la cortina y las puso sobre el librero. Estaba tratando de ser social. Las personas sociales compartían cosas personales, cosas acerca de su familia y amigos. Quería que Iruka fuera su amigo. No se había dado cuenta de cuan solo estaba hasta que Iruka empezó a hablarle. Rin siempre le había dicho que nunca compartía cosas, entonces compartiría esto, y entonces--

Entonces serían amigos. E Iruka no se iría.

Bien. Justo en tiempo. Se colocó unas sandalias y abandonó el lugar. Podía estar en la oficina en ocho minutos y treinta y tres segundos.

¿Iruka necesitaba realmente saber tantas cosas personales acerca de él? Se sintió expuesto. Su departamento era privado, y--

Kakashi se dio por vencido, y regresó a su departamento para esconder las fotografías.

- - - - -

Iruka alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Kakashi saltar desde el techo y aterrizar junto a él., sonriendo abiertamente.

"Hola." Iruka saludó.

El otro ninja sonrió, su único ojo visible se curveó. "Hola."

Kakashi lo observó. "Te ves agitado. ¿Corriste?" preguntó, vagamente sorprendido. Por lo que Iruka podía decir, Kakashi no corría por nadie.

"Hmm¿Podemos comer ya?" Kakashi preguntó.

Iruka pensó en preguntar otra vez, pero… bueno, obviamente Kakashi estaba incómodo. Lo dejó en paz. Además, no sería bueno _parecer_ muy interesado. Kakashi podría pensar que se trataba de _esa_ clase de interés.

Vagaron calle abajo, Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos, Iruka sonriéndole a las personas mientras pasaban.

"La escuela empezará pronto¿no?" Kakashi preguntó súbitamente.

Iruka asintió, intentando parecer relajado. Era difícil, con Kakashi estando tan tenso. Pero a pesar de que lo estaba intentando, podía sentir la tensión apoderándose de él. "En un mes."

"¿Darás clases de nuevo?"

Iruka asintió y sonrió. "¿Tú tomarás otro equipo Genin?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Tsunade no me lo ha pedido."

Iruka no sabía que decir respecto a eso, así que permaneció en silencio. "¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó después de un rato.

"A mi departamento. No sabía a qué hora tenías que regresar, y pues mi departamento está cerca y ahí tengo comida…" trató de calmarse.

Iruka lo miró fijamente por un momento. ¿A su departamento? Iruka pensaba que a las personas no se les permitía entrar ahí. Se preguntó como iba a funcionar esto. Tal vez comería en el pórtico otra vez.

Quizás ésta era la manera en que Kakashi mostraba afecto.

Iruka dejó de caminar. "Kakashi," dijo lentamente, "_En verdad_ no estoy interesado en ti. No de esa forma." Las palabras salieron antes de que se diera cuenta de qué estaba diciendo. Se abatió internamente, esperando no haber parecido un desgraciado.

Kakashi se congeló. "Lo sé." Finalmente habló. Miró hacia el piso, sus manos aún en los bolsillos, luego levantó la mirada y sonrió. "Pero somos amigos¿verdad¿Los amigos se reúnen en los departamentos de otros?"

Iruka titubeó. "Si te incomoda eso…" Había estado de acuerdo con lo de ser amigos. Demonios, de todos modos se suponía que el ser su amigo solo era parte de su misión.

"No me incomoda." Kakashi dijo, "Y ya limpié."

Iruka no estaba seguro si había estado sucio desde un principio, y la primera ojeada no le dio ningún indicio de esto.

Se pararon ahí por un momento. Kakashi bajó la mirada y vio hacia el suelo de nuevo. Examinando sus zapatos. "Si no lo estoy haciendo bien…"

Iruka frunció el ceño. "¿Haciéndolo bien?. ¿Haciendo bien el qué?"

Hubo una pausa, después Kakashi alzó la vista, y sonrió abiertamente. Iruka empezó a darse cuenta que esa sonrisa era para esconder su vergüenza, más que por felicidad. Eso lo hizo estremecer. "El ser amigos bien. Pero si te estoy inconfortando…"

Iruka se estremeció internamente. "Lo estás haciendo bien." Dijo rápidamente. "Yo solo--es solo que necesito que sepas que esto no va a ir más lejos que esto. Y una parte de ser amigos es conocer los límites de cada uno, entonces si uno de estos limites es que no quieras tener personas en tu departamento, está bien." De repente se dio cuenta de que se encontraban parados en medio de la acera, a la hora de la comida. Trató de ignorar las graciosas miradas que recibían. Piensa maestro, se dijo a si mismo. Un maestro enseñando algo, eso era todo.

¿Ser amigos, verdad? No había duda que Tsunade había estado preocupada por Kakashi.

"Puedo dejarte entrar a mi departamento." Kakashi dijo al final. "Estará bien."

Iruka asintió lentamente. "Si estas seguro, está bien."

Kakashi afirmó. "Por supuesto. Apurémonos, o gastaremos todo el tiempo que tenemos para comer." Entonces se giraron y anduvieron camino abajo.

Iruka dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones, y prosiguió.

- - - - -

"Comimos." Kakashi dijo, sentándose en la ventana del apartamento de Gai. Una pierna sobre el marco, y la otra colgando.

"¡Maravilloso!"

"Y hasta fuimos a mi departamento otra vez." Dijo. Aún seguía inseguro con eso, se sentía extraño tener a alguien más en su espacio personal. Aún así, estaba tratando de ser amigable. Estaba haciendo un amigo. Hacía solo siete años que había perdido al último que hizo, desde que Rin se había ido a la Aldea de la Tierra, y estaba haciendo un amigo.

Al menos Iruka no era como Gai. Él no llenaba el espacio con su sola presencia.

"¡Kakashi!. ¡Estás enamorado!"

Kakashi no volteó a mirar a Gai, porque probablemente lo hubiera golpeado. Continuó mirando hacia fuera, a las personas que caminaban abajo. "El no quiere ser más que un amigo." Dijo. Maldición.

"¿No debes de tomar un 'no' por respuesta!. ¡Esto es un amor verdadero!. ¡Debes de persuadirlo!. ¡También sentirá lo mismo!"

Kakashi miró a Gai pensativamente. "¿Funciona eso?"

"¡He tenido muchos amoríos, y todos ellos empezaron diciendo que no!. ¡Se persistente!"

Kakashi miro fijamente a través de la ventana.

"¿Te gustaría tomar té?"

Kakashi echó un vistazo. Tomar té significaría caminar dentro del apartamento de Gai. Su departamento era asqueroso. Sonrió y negó.

"No tomes un no por repsuesta," Había dicho Gai. Ciertamente tenía más experiencia de lo que Kakashi tenía. Probablemente eso funcionaría.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Parte 6

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE 6**

_Entonces (pero acercándose más y más a "Ahora")_

"¡Gai!" Saltó sobre la ventana de este y esperó, inclinándose hacia dentro en lugar de entrar. Dio un vistazo hacia abajo y súbitamente estuvo contento de no haber entrado; una fila de platos se encontraba debajo de la ventana, sucios.

Gai apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con un tazón lleno de tostadas en una mano.

Por un buen momento Kakashi consideró el aventarle vegetales. Luego se preguntó cómo, exactamente, es que Gai podía permanecer tan saludable. A la mejor tenía un demonio también. Kakashi buscó en su mente la razón de su visita. "Voy a cenar con Iruka mañana en la noche. Pero no sé qué ponerme."

Había pasado una semana desde que habían quedado para comer, y después Kakashi había gastado mucho de su tiempo en misiones. Solo había visto a Iruka muy breves ratos.

Gai terminó de masticar, tragó y sonrió. "Ponte algo que no sea tu uniforme."

Y ahí estaba el problema. Kakashi sonrió débilmente. "No tengo nada más que mi uniforme."

Gai apretó el entrecejo. "¿Ropa normal?"

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza. Nunca salía, así que no tenía ninguna razón para tener otro tipo de ropa. Además, era mucho más fácil tener solo varios uniformes. Siempre hacían juego.

"Oh." Gai reflexionó sobre ello, cortando la mitad de un pedazo de tostada y comiéndosela inmediatamente. Una de sus mejillas se hinchó mientras masticaba. Después lo tragó, y, alzando la mirada, rió intensamente. "¡Ah, mi mas estimado rival, y querido conocido que finalmente se enamoró!. ¡Tengo la cosa perfecta para ti!. ¡Espera aquí!"

Kakashi esperó mientras Gai desapareció en su dormitorio.

"¡Aja!" dijo Gai, desde su cuarto, un traje largo y verde colgando en una de sus manos.

Kakashi lo miró gradualmente. "Eso no."

"¡Esto aumentará tu resistencia!" Gai empujó el gigantesco traje hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi se lo alejó, casi cayendo por la ventana. "Gracias Gai, pero eso no es para mi."

"¡Esto lo volverá loco!"

Kakashi no se impresionó. "Quizás le pregunte a Asuma." Seguramente Asuma tenía algo de ropa. Ya que Kakashi no quería que muchas personas se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo--lo hacía incomodarse--el preguntarle a Asuma estaría bien. Lo respetaba y le agradaba.

La risa de Gai titubeó. "Oh. Bueno, supongo que si crees que eso es lo mejor…"

Kakashi asintió y sonrió. "Sí."

Diez minutos después Kakashi se paró en el, afortunadamente, limpio departamento de Asuma. De alguna manera, Gai lo había seguido, con lo que Kakashi no estaba muy contento, pero como Gai ya sabía… El Jounin se encontraba expresando algo sobre el amor verdadero mientras Asuma masticaba un cigarro y miraba de forma extraña a Kakashi.

Kakashi sonrió. "Solo necesito ropa." Dijo, sintiendo como se ponía rojo. Detrás de él, Gai continuaba con su expresión poética.

Kakashi siguió riendo alegremente para ocultar su vergüenza, cerrando su ojo para no tener que ver la mirada medio confusa de Asuma.

"No creo tener nada que pueda quedarte." Dijo Asuma, cuando Gai finalmente lo dejó hablar. "Pero tal vez Genma…"

Con eso, Kakashi pensó que a lo mejor su uniforme si sería suficiente. En verdad no quería que la mitad de la villa se enterara, y como Genma trabajaba con Iruka eso sería un poco embarazoso…

Pero para cuando Kakashi había expresado esto, Gai ya había salido. Miró desesperadamente a Asuma, quien ya iba detrás de Gai, y cinco minutos después Gai y Kakashi se encontraban de pie fuera de la oficina de misiones mientras Asuma hablaba con Genma.

Kakashi trató de mirar el lado positivo. Suponía que significaba que él tendría ropa, lo que era bueno. También significaba que _tres personas_ sabían lo que estaba pasando, y si la cena no salía bien, tendría que explicárselo a _tres personas. _

Finalmente, Genma miró hacia fuera de la ventana y sonrió alrededor de su mondadientes.

Otros diez minutos después de _eso_, se hallaban en el apartamento de Genma. "¿Raidou tenía que estar aquí?" Kakashi preguntó, "¿O Kurenai?. ¿Nadie tiene misiones?"

"Una semana floja." Kurenai dijo, buscando entre el montón de camisas que Genma había puesto sobre la cama. "Ademas, ninguno de nosotros había oído que tú hubieras tenido una cita antes."

"No es una cita." Kakashi murmuró, recargándose sobre la pared, sus manos en los bolsillos. "Solo una cena." No añadió que si hubiera querido que ellos supieran, se lo hubiera dicho. Le agradaba, y hasta respetaba, a Asuma, y Kurenai siempre había sido muy encantadora, pero no estaba seguro si quería que lo ayudaran a vestirse. O saber tanto acerca de su vida. O que indagaran alrededor de su-- "Deja mi chaqueta" dijo silenciosamente.

"No puedes probarte la ropa sobre de ella," Genma murmuró, mirándolo.

Kakashi vaciló, y después, finalmente, se deshizo de su chaqueta.

- - - - -

Iruka bostezó, cubriendo su boca con la mano y recogiendo sus cosas. Genma no se encontraba por los alrededores. No lo había estado desde hace unos días, en realidad, incluso cuando estaba ahí actuaba algo… raro.

Iruka caminó fuera de la oficina, volteándose para meterle llave a la puerta. Se detuvo; hubo un ruido, que vino--

El dolor recorrió la parte trasera de su cabeza. Cayó.

- - - - -

_Ahora._

"¡No puedo creer que me secuestraras solo para que pudieras hacer que cenara contigo!" Iruka gritó, "¡Simplemente no debes hacer cosas así!"

"Bueno, si hubieras dicho 'sí' cuando te pedí--"

Iruka lo miró incrédulamente. "¡Kakashi!. ¡Sabía que estabas loco pero no sabía que a tal grado!"

Kakashi lo miró vagamente disgustado. "No estoy tan loco. Te hice la cena."

"¡Pero yo no quiero salir contigo!" bramó Iruka. En sus manos, el palillo que no había lanzado se rompió.

"¿Pero por qué no?" cuestionó Kakashi, todavía tranquilo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Gai dice que soy atractivo, y que tú y yo hemos estado haciendo cosas--"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!" gritó.

"--e hice la cena, y conseguí ropa nueva¡y mira!" Kakashi se recuperó de repente, saltando por en frente de Iruka y señalando el anaquel. "¡Deje las fotografías!"

Iruka inhaló profundamente e hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlar su temperamento. "Fue muy lindo de tu parte dejar las fotografías," dijo finalmente, tan calmado como pudo. "Pero no es apropiado secuestrar a alguien--" se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su voz se alzaba de nuevo. Volvió a respirar profundamente y bajó su tono de voz. "No es apropiado secuestrar a alguien y forzarlo a que cene contigo." Habló cuidadosamente, como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus estudiantes.

Kakashi miraba rebeldemente. "No sabía que más hacer para traerte aquí."

"¡Pregunta!"

"Dijiste que no." Recalcó.

Iruka cerró sus ojos y rascó su cicatriz.

"¿Vino?" preguntó Kakashi. "¿O sake?"

"Si, Sake. No, quiero decir--" Iruka abrió los ojos y se volteó, Kakashi había pasado por delante y estaba frente a la mesita, sirviendo el sake. No tenía idea de a dónde ir, solo sabía que debía salir de ahí. No podía ni decir que aún se encontraba enojado; le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba profundamente confundido y no podía seguirle la corriente a la lógica de Kakashi. "¿De dónde sacaste esa mesa?" preguntó finalmente.

"Es de Asuma." Respondió con simpleza, cogiendo una pequeña taza.

Iruka la cogió, pero se negó a sentarse. Kakashi se quedó de pie, una mano dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros. Se veía bien, Iruka tenía que admitirlo. Los pantalones caían bien, abrazando sus delgadas caderas. Estaba vistiendo una camisa plateada, la seda se deslizaba sobre sus estrechos hombros, perfilando sus definidos músculos e insinuándolos más.

"Te ves bien." Iruka dijo de mala gana.

Kakashi bajó la mirada, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba vistiendo. Después, sonrió detrás de la máscara. "En realidad, es la ropa de Genma y Raidou."

Iruka se rió medio desesperadamente y sacudió la cabeza en seña de una cansada derrota. "Kakashi…"

"Siéntate, por favor."

"No puedes secuestrar a alguien para hacer que salga contigo."

Kakashi miró fijamente hacia le piso. "Está bien. Pero ya que preparé la comida…"

Iruka trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero la cabeza le dolía mucho. En cambio, tomó un sorbo del sake y finalmente se sentó. "Solo quiero que sepas que esto no hace que tu comportamiento sea aceptable."

"Está bien." Dijo Kakashi, sentándose.

"Y si lo haces otra vez, yo--" no podía pensar en ninguna amenaza. Su creativa mente todavía gimoteaba por el golpe en los puntos de presión. "No sé que haré, pero será malo."

"Está bien." Kakashi dijo simplemente. Sirvió comida en un plato y se lo dio a Iruka.

Irula lo observó con desconfianza. No había nada que reconociera. Tomó sake. "¿Estás seguro de que está comida está buena?"

Kakashi sonrió tras la máscara. "Por supuesto. Pruébalo."

"Debo irme a casa." Iruka dijo, el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza lo alcanzaban de nuevo. Lo que quedaba de su enojo desapareció, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había estado bebiendo el sake un poco rápido.

"Te llevaré a tu casa después, pero ahora deberías de comer." Kakashi puso otra porción de ese alimento raro sobre el plato.

Iruka finalmente colocó el sake a un lado y agarró los palillos, analizando la comida. Con cuidado mordió un poco y lo mastico lentamente. Después asintió, probando otro terrón de alimento. Pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de vegetal.

"Solamente golpeé un pequeño punto del nervio. Pronto te sentirás mejor. Prueba esto." Colocó un tipo de pan en el plato de Iruka.

Iruka mordió uno. "Mmm," dijo, tomando otro. Súbitamente se encontraba hambriento.

Kakashi sonrió y se hizo para atrás, apoyándose en sus manos.

"¿No vas a comer?" Iruka preguntó, alzando la vista.

Kakashi sonrió con vergüenza. "comí mientras estaba cocinando, y cuando había terminado…"

"Oh, no--espera," dijo Iruka, dándose cuenta de que estaba participando en el juego de Kakashi. "Kakashi--_No _voy a salir contigo."

Kakashi lo miró. "¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'por qué no'?" dijo Iruka. Personalmente, creyó que era obvio. No estaba interesado.

"Quiero decir¿por qué no?. ¿Por qué no andarás conmigo? Si no estás interesado en los hombres, entonces--bueno¿lo has intentado?"

Iruka lo miró fijamente. "esto no tiene nada que ver en que si estoy interesado o no en los hombres," dijo. "Es--" se paró. Frunció el entrecejo. Pensó. "Porque--" volvió a parar. Ninguno de sus motivos que, francamente, no venían a su mente, congeniarían con la lógica de Kakashi. "¡Hay un problema aquí!" dijo finalmente.

Kakashi apretó el ceño. "¿Estás interesado en los hombres?"

Iruka vió fijamente un momento más. "¡No!"

"¿Estás seguro?"

Iruka comenzó a gruñir algo, su temperamento empezaba a sobrepasar el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no estaba seguro. Nunca había _pensado_ en ello. Realmente no salía con nadie. Había habido algunas chicas en la escuela, pero no muchas. De alguna manera, siempre se había quedado en el papel de "como un hermano para mí". Pero no miraba a los hombres más allá de cosas como el deseo de tener algo que él no. Genma escupiría su maldito mondadientes, porque iba a apuñalarse con él algún día, además de que era bastante sugestivo, e Iruka no necesitaba eso—

Oh, mierda.

Iruka levanto la mirada.

Kakashi reía ligeramente.

No significaba nada. Las cosas en la boca eran sugestivas, y así era como sencillamente eran las cosas. No era como si fuera de lujurioso detrás de los hombres, y ciertamente él jamás había hecho--bueno, está bien, una vez con Mizuki, pero habían estado bebiendo el sake del padre de Mizuki, y realmente no podían hacerse responsables de sus acciones.

En verdad.

Kakashi seguía sonriendo, como si pudiera leer estos hechos justo en la cara de Iruka.

"Creo que necesito irme a casa." Iruka dijo calladamente.

La sonrisa de Kakashi desapareció. "¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?"

Iruka lo miró fijamente. "¡Podría ser gay!" dio escandalosamente.

Kakashi asintió. "Lo sé. Es por eso que te tengo aquí."

Era normal que Iruka no supiera que reacción tener. Seguramente esta información era más aturdidora que todo esto.

"¿Entonces andarás conmigo?" Kakashi preguntó.

"¡No!" escupió Iruka.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no secuestras personas esperando a que anden contigo!"

Kakashi suspiró. "Ya te dije que no te rapté. Eres bienvenido a irte cuando quieras."

Iruka lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Está bien¿entonces qué quieres?" finalmente, Kakashi cuestionó.

Era una buena pregunta. Iruka frunció el ceño. "No lo sé. Pero si sé que no quiero que me secuestren. No sé si quiero andar contigo y punto. Probablemente no eres mi tipo." Era algo rencoroso. Y él lo sabía.

La cara de Kakashi no cayó.

Iruka calló. "Lo siento." Dijo.

Kakashi solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, pero se vio falso.

"Yo solo--me voy a casa. A pensar acerca de cosas. ¿Está bien?"

Kakashi volvió a asentir. "¿Quieres llevarte la comida?" preguntó, mirando toda la comida que había quedado delante de ellos. "Yo no puedo comer todo esto…"

Iruka titubeó, mientras Kakashi empezó a empacar todo, junto con la botella de sake.

"Gracias." Agradeció, de pie en la puerta de Kakashi, con una bolsa de comestibles en cada mano.

"De nada." Kakashi dijo, quedamente.

Iruka se detuvo un momento, luego, salió por la puerta.

"¿Aún somos amigos?" preguntó Kakashi.

Iruka se detuvo y miró para atrás sobre su hombro. "Si, Amigos."

- - - - -

"¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"

La cabeza de Iruka se sacudió bruscamente, y miró anonadado a Genma. "¿Sabías acerca de la cena?"

Genma sonrió. "Por supuesto. ¿Cómo estuvo?"

Iruka lo vio. "Me secuestró y me llevo a su departamento."

La risa de Genma vaciló. "¿Eso hizo?"

Iruka asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh. Nosotros no sabíamos sobre la parte del secuestro." Se fue a sentar, e Iruka agarró un montón de papales antes de que el Jounin Especial los aplastara.

Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo. Iruka mirando loas hojas de papel,; formas de registro para el nuevo año escolar. "Genma." Iruka dijo despacio. "Podría ser gay."

"Si, lo sé." Genma respondió desinteresadamente.

Iruka lo miró, frustración avanzando por su cuerpo. "¿Cómo puedes saber? No eres yo."

"Mizuki." Dijo, hojeando las formas de registro.

Iruka se puso rojo. Podía sentir el calor que quemaba sus orejas. "¿Mizuki?" chilló. "¿Él te dijo eso?"

"Se lo dijo a quien quiera que lo escuchara," Genma resopló. "Nunca lo notaste." Comenzó la conversación, como si el tema anterior estuviera cerrado. "¿Cómo es que nadie llama a sus niños Kakashi o Tsunade? Es interesante--"

"¡No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso!" Iruka dijo.

Genma se encogió. "¿Vas a andar con Kakashi?"

"No." Murmuró. "No es mi tipo."

Genma solo lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué?" escupió Iruka.

"Cierto, puedo ver como el pelo plateado de Mizuki y su delgada constitución no es nada como--"

Iruka lo vio de mala manera. Genma se quedó callado, sonriendo. Iruka regresó a su clasificación de las formas.

Era la hora de la merienda cuando Kakashi llegó. Sonrió, parado en la entrada. Y levantó una bolsa. "Te traje la comida. No me puedo quedar, pero pensé que podrías--bueno--toma."

Antes de que Iruka pudiera decir 'gracias', Kakashi había dejado la bolsa y se había ido.

Genma la recogió miró detenidamente su interior. "Si andas con Kakashi" dijo, sonriendo, "Nunca tendrás que cocinar de nuevo. Huele."

E Iruka tenía que admitirlo, olía bien.

- - - - -

Kakashi abrió la puerta y sonrió. Iruka se paró ahí, mirando torpemente. "Solo quería darte las gracias." Dijo después de un momento. "Por la comida."

Kakashi puso ambas manos en los bolsillos, recargándose sobre la puerta. "De nada." Asuma era quien lo había sugerido, cuando por accidente se encontraron en el supermercado.

"Y quiero disculparme," continúo, "Aunque lo que hiciste ayer no estuvo bien, yo reaccioné de una forma exagerada. A muchas cosas."

Kakashi respiró en un signo silencioso de alivio. Entonces, no había echado a perder todo. "Perdona si te hice enfadar. En verdad trato de no hacer enfadar a las personas." A excepción de Gai, pero eso era divertido. Y a su equipo Genin, porque todos ellos tenían unas reacciones muy graciosas. Y a Tsunade, pero solo para recordarle que seguía siendo una persona, no infalible. Y a veces a Iruka, pero porque también era divertido. Pero no había tratado de hacer esto anteriormente.

"Y, bueno, Genma y yo estuvimos hablando… y aparentemente todo mundo a excepción de mi sabía que me gustaban los hombres…"

Kakashi asintió. Hasta él sabía que a Iruka le gustaban los hombres, solo por la manera en que el Chuunin los miraba.

"Y Genma dijo que yo puedo--quiero decir, que yo podría--eso es--" Iruka frunció el ceño, mirando sus sandalias. Jugó con el dobladillo de la camisa. "Genma me sugirió que podría pedirte--que nosotros podríamos--quizás"

Kakashi miró con regocijo como el rostro de Iruka se enrojecía. No podía evitar tener una sádica alegría.

"Ayúdame." Murmuró Iruka.

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí." Iruka suspiró. "Eso sería agradable."

Kakashi se hizo a un lado e Iruka caminó dentro de su departamento.

- - - - -

_Hace mucho tiempo…_

Kakashi miró detenidamente alrededor de la esquina, recostado sobre su estómago en el suelo, su cabeza pegada a la madera para que sus padres no lo fueran a ver.

Estaban cenando.

Palabras suaves y la luz aún más suave, y la risa apacible de quien era su madre. Se había ido por días, y acababa de regresar. Podía oler el oscuro bosque y el dulzor del sudor. Casi podía probar la suciedad adherida a su piel.

A su padre parecía no importarle. La besó a través de la mesa, entonces se paró, sonriendo mientras andaba hacia la puerta.

Kakashi saltó sobre sus pies y corrió, apurándose pasillo abajo, a su cuarto, saltando sobre su cama y enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Dormido. En verdad. Había estado durmiendo. Durmiendo, durmiendo, durmiendo, durmiendo.

Oyó pasos detenerse en la entrada. "Si ya estas despierto, te importaría venir y saludar."

Abrió un ojo y alzó la vista. "¿De verdad?"

Su padre sonrió y asintió.

Kakashi se sentó, balanceando sus piernas sobre la cama. "¿Aunque mi tutor venga mañana?"

Su padre solo se hizo a un lado, esperando.

Kakashi corrió pasillo abajo una vez más, sus pies desnudos pegando contra la madera pulida, su sombra se estiraba y se encogía por la luz de la lámpara. Esta vez corrió directamente por las puertas que se deslizaban. Fue tan rápido como pudo a través del cuarto, alrededor de la mesa, volando hacia su madre. Ella lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y ahí se estuvo.

"Te extrañé." Kakashi murmuró en su cuello.

"Yo también." Le respondió. Apretó aún más el abrazo, y después lo liberó. Él se paró sobre sus talones, riendo felizmente.

"Deja comer a tu madre, Kakashi." Dijo su padre, sentándose una vez más al otro lado de la mesa. "ha tenido una largo día, tratando de regresar con nosotros."

Kakashi se quedó callado, abrazando sus rodillas y permitiendo que su barbilla cayera sobre éstas. Ellos comieron, su madre y su padre, y hablaron suavemente. Él escuchó la subida y la caída de sus voces, y comió alimento de los palillos de su padre. El calor y la luz de la vela parpadeaba, y el alimento llenó el estómago de Kakashi, haciéndolo somnoliento y feliz.

"¿Te gustaría más arroz?" le preguntó a su madre cuando vio que se le estaba terminando.

"No, gracias, Kakashi. Ya he tenido suficiente comida. Creo que mejor voy a tomar un baño y después iré a la cama." Dijo, sonriendo. Entonces se levantó, haciendo una pausa delante de él. "Te amo." Dijo, dejando caer un beso sobre su frente antes de abandonar la habitación, tan silenciosamente como debió haber entrado.

Kakashi vio a su padre recoger los platos, colocándolos juntos y llevándoselos a la cocina. Lo siguió silenciosamente, subiéndose al mueble. "No debe de haber comido mucho cuando estaba afuera." Dijo Kakashi, somnoliento.

Su padre lo miró socarronamente.

"Siempre le preparas la cena cuando regresa. No importa que tan tarde sea."

Su padre sonrió, y le ofreció una galleta. "También creo que probablemente está hambrienta cuando regresa a casa" Dijo, "pero es la manera en que puedo mostrarle que la amo. Si está cansada y hambrienta, y ha tenido una misión difícil, puedo darle una comida caliente y un estómago lleno antes de que se vaya a la cama. Ella hace lo mismo por mi, cuando tengo misiones."

Kakashi masticó la galleta pensativamente. "¿Puedo ayudar para la próxima vez?" preguntó esperanzadamente. "Puedo hacer arroz."

Su padre sonrió y le chasqueó un poco de agua.

Kakashi la esquivó, luego frotó su nariz. "Amo a mamá. Quiero ayudar a hacerle la cena."

Su padre lo miró por un largo momento, después sonrió. "Kakashi, adoraría tu ayuda."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dios, si que me tarde mucho para sacar este capítulo, la escuela me consume mucho. Me voy a hacer todo lo posible para terminar este proyecto nn, no se preocupen.


	8. Parte 7

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PARTE 7**

_Ahora_

"Entonces¿Puede cocinar?" preguntó Gema, vagabundeando dentro de la oficina de misiones.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Iruka indagó, frotándose los ojos. "No trabajas aquí. Sé que tienes algunas misiones. Debes de tener algún lugar llamado hogar a donde ir."

Genma sonrió alrededor de su mondadientes. "Todo mundo viene aquí eventualmente. Es el lugar perfecto para estar."

Iruka suspiró ante la inevitable situación. "Sí, puede cocinar."

"¿Y te divertiste anoche?"

"Sí, nos divertimos."

"No mucho, espero." Dijo Genma, riendo entre dientes otra vez.

Iruka solo se le quedó viendo.

Genma se puso serio. "Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Iruka hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro si quería compartir esto. Se le hacía algo tonto. "Todo mundo está tomando muy bien lo de que me gustan los hombres." Dijo finalmente. "Quiero decir, esto esa una información nueva para mi. Y es solo que es tan… tan… anti-climático, fuera de lugar."

Genma rió. "Es porque de antemano ya sabíamos. Mizuki--"

"Sí, lo sé." Murmuró Iruka. Miró fijamente las formas de la escuela, todavía vagamente molesto.

Genma saltó sobre el escritorio, apoyándose hacia delante sobre sus manos. "Además, nos contó acerca de ambas veces."

"¿Ambas veces?" chilló. "¡Solo hubo una!"

"Mizuki dijo que estuvieron juntos en una misión--"

"Esa no cuenta," escupió. "No llegamos muy lejos--" se detuvo. Genma se estaba riendo.

"¿Y no te habías dado cuenta que te gustaban los hombres?" El Jounin Especial se jactó.

Iruka cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y miró hacia la nada.

Genma siguió riéndose Y riéndose. Y después finalmente se detuvo, pero cuando vio a Iruka, empezó a reírse de nuevo.

Tsunade caminó a través de la puerta y se paró. "¿Algo divertido?" preguntó después de un minuto.

"Iruka--Iruka--dice que no sabía que era gay, aunque prácticamente tuvo _sexo_ con Mizuki en un árbol--"

"No tuvimos sexo." Iruka expresó. Su cara incendiándose. Iba a matar a alguien. Mizuki había sido un error. Realmente un mal error, empezando desde el primer día que se conocieron. Era solo que en ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta.

"Prácticamente tuviste sexo--" Genma se rió. "Mizuki me contó con _detalles_--"

Iruka se levantó, agarró su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Tsunade seguía observándolos.

"--dijo que la rama estaba realmente incómoda--"

"¿Puedo ayudarle, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó educadamente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su cara estaba casi de color púrpura.

"--y que Iruka dijo que no sabía--"

Tsunade le entregó un montón de pergaminos. "¿Repartirías estos a la gente apropiada"

Él asintió y los agarró.

"--¡no sabía!"

Tsunade miró a Genma, y después de nuevo a Iruka. "¿Eres gay?"

Los labios de Iruka se redujeron a una línea. "Aparentemente."

"¿De verdad?"

"Está saliendo con Kakashi." Dijo Genma.

Iruka volteó y fulminó con la mirada al Jounin Especial. Estaba sentado en el piso, agarrando su estómago, y al ver a Iruka empezó a reírse de nuevo. "¿Como podías _no saber_?"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Kurenai preguntó, deteniéndose en la entrada.

"Nada." Dijo Iruka.

"Estamos viendo a Genma riéndose histéricamente sobre la poca obviedad de Iruka." Dijo Tsunade.

"No es que no notara que fuera obvio," dijo Iruka, aclarándose la garganta. "Es solo que no sabía que me gustaban los hombres."

"Después de tener sexo con Mizuki en un árbol" añadió Tsunade.

"¡No tuvimos sexo!" gritó Iruka.

"¿Quién?" Asuma preguntó, acercándose y parándose junto a Kurenai. "¿Kakashi y tú?"

"¿Tuviste sexo con Kakashi?" Shizune preguntó.

Esto no podía empeorar. ¿Por qué es que, se preguntó Iruka, las personas siempre llegaban en el peor momento? Como alguna extraña técnica de convocación. El más pequeño chisme, y ahí estaba toda la gente alrededor. "¡No he tenido sexo con nadie!" gritó, frustrado.

"Creo que la cena no fue tan bien como esperaba" murmuró Asuma. Kurenai le alzó una ceja, e Iruka le miro agradecidamente.

"¿Con nadie¿Es virgen?" alguien--él pensó que fue Shizune--dijo quedamente.

No podía ganar. En verdad no podía. Y con todo mundo cubriendo el pasillo, no podía escapar.

"¿Quién es virgen?" preguntó una voz familiar.

Iruka se puso aún más rojo y dejó caer su cabeza. Ni siquiera iba a mirar. En verdad, no lo iba a hacer.

"Iruka lo es," dijo Tsunade. "Así que se bueno, Kakashi."

"Hey" dijo calmadamente. "No tomaría ventaja. No se porqué asumen que yo…"

Iruka se paró enfrente de Kakashi. Seguía sin mirarlo. "Hola." murmuró.

"Iruka, te ves sonrojado otra vez."

Iruka movió sus ojos, pero no su cabeza, mirando a Kakashi sobre su frente.

Kakashi miraba hacia dentro de la oficina de misiones, a Genma, quien aún estaba en el piso. Kakashi se adelantó y de arrodillo delante del hombre. Lo miró sobre sus hombros. "¿Te está molestando?"

"Solo bromea." Iruka suspiró.

Kakashi asintió. Luego miró de nuevo a Genma, quien había dejado de reír (más no de sonreír) y dijo, "¿Recuerdas aquella misión en la que estuvimos juntos¿Con Inuzuka Tsume?. ¿Y su perro?" Las últimas palabras fueron acentuadas, y Kakashi sonrió abiertamente. "Recuerdas esa noche--"

"Uh, sí." Dijo Genma, la sonrisa se había ido. "Gracias. Sí lo recuerdo." Su mondadientes pasando de un lado a otro.

Kakashi asintió felizmente y se puso de pie. "Ahora--¿Tsunade¿Me llamaste?"

- - - - -

Kakashi abandonó la oficina de la Hokage con el pergamino de su misión en la mano, y se dirigió a la oficina principal. Asomó su cabeza hacia adentro, donde Genma hojeaba los archivos.

"¿Iruka?" preguntó.

"Salió." Respondió Genma, sin voltear.

Kakashi asintió y salió.

Iruka se encontraba sentado sobre el césped debajo de un árbol, montones de papeles a su alrededor, recargados sobre rocas.

"Yo," dijo Kakashi, parándose frente al Chuunin.

Iruka alzó la mirada, levantando una mano para proteger sus ojos del sol. Sonrió. "Hola, Kakashi."

Kakashi puso las manos en sus bolsillos, inseguro de qué decir ahora. Sentía que debía _decir algo_. Esto no había sido tan difícil el día anterior, cuando Iruka había ido a su departamento a cenar.

Iruka lo salvó. "Gracias por callar a Genma. En verdad aprecio eso."

Lo que le recordó haber oído por casualidad que Iruka no había tenido sexo, en lo cual trataba de no pensar. "De nada." Dijo, combatiendo el impulso de decir algo que haría que el joven hombre se sonrojara. Simplemente era divertido hacer que las personas se incomodaran. Pero estaba tratando de ser encantador. O algo por el estilo.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento más.

"¿Tienes una misión?" finalmente preguntó Iruka.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "Probablemente estaré fuera por algunos días."

"Está bien. Ten cuidado."

La mente de Kakashi se detuvo, solo por un instante. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había dicho que tuviera cuidado. Rin, quizás. Y antes que ella--nadie que pudiera recordar. "Está bien." Dijo, "Lo tendré."

Iruka solo asintió y sonrió, como si no hubiera dicho nada impactante.

Después de un rato, Kakashi se fue.

- - - - -

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Genma, asombrado y horrorizado.

Iruka escondió su rostro. Recordó lo que hizo días atrás, moviéndose dentro del departamento de Genma y poniendo polvo pica-pica en su crema de afeitar, aunque no había sido la cosa más madura que había hecho. Pudo haber sido algo que podría haber hecho años antes. Pero es solo que no pudo evitarlo. Después de escuchar a Genma llamándolo "chico-virgen" y "hombre-sin-obviedad" en los últimos dos días, le parecio justo.

Miró al Jounin Especial. La mandíbula del hombre tenía un color rojo vivo. Iruka sonrió con satisfacción, después se dijo a si mismo que no debería de estarse riendo del dolor ajeno, y regresó a enfocar sus manos. "Lo siento, Genma." Dijo con arrepentimiento.

"No¡No lo sientes!"

Iruka no pudo esconder su sonrisa esta vez, aunque la desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Eres un individuo realmente enfermo, Iruka!"

Iruka miró fijamente hacia la puerta de la oficina, deseando que alguien viniera. Tal vez Tsunade pudiera darle más trabajo o--

Un pequeño perro con chaleco azul entró corriendo por la puerta, sujetando un pergamino en su mandíbula.

Iruka frunció el ceño. No era Akamaru, y la otra única persona que conocía que podía convocar perros era--

Se paró y se apresuro hacia la puerta. El perro había desaparecido en la oficina de la Hokage. Un momento después, Tsunade abrió la puerta, siguiendo al perro. "Iruka" dijo, deteniéndose repentinamente. El pergamino estaba en su mano, su puño apretado. "Consigue un médico. Sigue a Pakkun--él te llevará a donde Kakashi."

"Apúrate chico." Dijo el perro, y empezó a correr.

- - - - -

No podía estar herido. No podía. Los rumores decían que Sharingan Kakashi nunca podía ser herido.

Los tres corrían a través del bosque, dos hombres siguiendo a un perro con ropa de ninja. Pakkun les había dado la información básica; el pergamino que Kakashi había robado contenía proyectos para un ataque a una villa aliada. Los atacantes se dieron cuenta de que no tenían tanto tiempo como deberían de tener, y aunque había logrado dejar a la mayor parte de ellos atrás, un grupo de ellos--un escuadrón de veinte Chuunin, logró alcanzarlo.

Kakashi no estaba muerto. Más allá de eso, Pakkun no estaba seguro de cómo se encontraba.

Ituka corrió, buscando señales de enemigos mientras seguía al médico y al perro. Pasaban de la sombra a la luz una y otra vez, el bosque estaba oscuro a pesar de ser apenas media tarde. Los tres respiraban con fuerza, el aire raspando sus pulmones. Pakkun rasguñaba los árboles, enviando hojas, corteza y musgo a que se dispersara sobre el piso forestal.

Los ninja se lastimaban en las misiones todo el tiempo. Iruka se repetía eso, tratando de hacerlo realidad. Pero no Kakashi. Él era supuestamente invencible.

"¡Aquí!" Pakkun llamó, y entre una ráfaga de garras y corteza, se detuvo en un árbol antiguo. Las ramas colgaban, oscureciendo el lugar, creando un escondite perfecto.

Iruka saltó, impulsándose sobre el mismo. Voló por un eje de luz, y luego sobre la oscuridad del pabellón. Los pájaros se callaron ante su paso, quitándose rápidamente del camino.

Se detuvo cerca del cuerpo. Tropezó pero no cayó, y se arrodilló, sus ojos mirando a todas partes menos al hombre delante de él. No había señales del enemigo.

El doctor aterrizó junto a él. Puso una mano sobre el Jounin.

Iruka observó.

El hombre estaba acostado boca abajo sobre una rama, ligeramente enroscado. Estaba respirando. La sangre empapaba su playera, empapaba la rama. El musgo goteaba.

El corazón de Iruka se atoró en su garganta. Cabello plateado. Cabello plateado que normalmente era brillante y resplandeciente, ahora estaba enmarañado con sangre. Por lo que podía ver, de la cara de Kakashi también estaba manchada. Iruka desvió sus ojos, esforzándose por escuchar algún sonido de persecutores, o de alguien moviéndose abajo. Su trabajo era mantenerlos a salvo, y no podría hacerlo mientras miraba al Jounin caído. No podría hacerlo si entraba en pánico.

Iruka respiraba cuidadosamente, tratando de medir cada aliento. Torcidas hojas, girando sobre los hilos de hiedra que colgaban abajo en la oscuridad. Uno de ellos brilló tenuemente con el rojo crepúsculo. E Iruka miró hacia lo lejos de nuevo.

"Nada está roto." El doctor dijo suavemente. "Consiguieron herir algunas venas principales, aunque él mismo se las vendó antes de desmayarse."

Iruka se estremeció de alivio. Nada estaba roto. Pérdida de sangre. La pérdida de sangre podía ser algo malo, pero--Kakashi estaba respirando.

"Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital," dijo el doctor. "No puedo atenderlo aquí."

Iruka asintió, en silencio. "Llévelo, yo buscaré perseguidores."

- - - - -

El Jounin había pasado tres horas en la sala de operaciones, mientras le reparaban daños internos, detenían el desangrado, y le transfundían la suficiente sangre para mantener sus órganos funcionando.

Iruka esperó todo ese tiempo, pero no adentro. Se sentó cerca del edificio, mirando detenidamente por la ventana. No podía soportar estar en los hospitales. No desde que era niño. No desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Así que se sentó afuera y observó detenidamente por la ventana, y solo cuando pusieron a Kakashi en una habitación normal, entró.

Le permitieron ver al otro hombre casi inmediatamente, pero le advirtieron que Kakashi no despertaría en algunas horas. Posiblemente más.

Iruka se paró junto a la cama, mirando el delgado pecho descender y ascender. Los doctores le habían bajado la máscara lo suficiente para exponer su nariz--o, más bien, se la quitaron pero para remplazarla--y tubos lo atravesaban, para brindarle oxígeno extra y quien sabe que más.

Era muy pequeño.

Eran casi de la misma estatura, pero Kakashi--parecía como si una fuerte brisa pudiera llevárselo.

Eventualmente, Iruka lo tocó. Solo su mano. Para ver si era real.

Estaba frío. Iruka se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniendo la mano de Kakashi entre las suyas y acariciándola.

Las manos de Kakashi eran más largas. Delgadas, casi huesudas, los dedos se estiraban más allá del apretón de Iruka. Su piel, normalmente pálida, estaba ahora tan blanca que Iruka podía ver fácilmente la venas.

Trató arduamente de ignorar la situación. Todo estaría bien. Kakashi estaba bien. Solo necesitaba descansar.

- - - - -

_Hace mucho…_

"No quiero que mi hijo--"

"Él es mi hijo también, Li," escupió Sakumo.

Kakashi trató de hundirse más en el suelo. No quería oír esto. No quería que ellos pelearan.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasará¡Solo tiene cinco años!" su madre gritó, enfurecida.

"¡Es un genio!.¡Un genio como nadie más desde los Sannin! Honestamente, no puedes esperar a que él haga tiempo hasta que sea mayor--"

"Puedo esperar." Kakashi ofreció, casi temblando. "Puedo esperar. No haré más cosas de ninja." Él debería de haber sabido que no podía hacerlas dentro de la casa. Había roto una lámpara, y ahora todo mundo estaba enojado.

"Kakashi, por qué no vas a tu cuarto por un rato," dijo su madre sin mirarlo.

"Por favor, no peleen." Murmuró Kakashi, "No seré una ninja hasta que sea correcto--"

"Kakashi," su padre dijo suavemente. "Deja que nosotros hablemos sobre esto¿si?"

Se entristeció. "Sí, señor." Dijo quedamente, y salió del cuarto. Pero se quedó en el pasillo, escuchando.

"No quiero que Kakashi entre a la academia," fue su madre quien habló. Tenía que estar enojada por lo de la lámpara. Quería decirle que no rompería nada más, pero se le fue pedido que se fuera a su habitación…

"¿Por qué no?" dijo su padre, sonando como si estuviera herido. "¡Es brillante!"

"Ese es el problema, Sakumo. Es brillante. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los ninja brillantes? Son examinados mucho antes. Yo era un Chuunin cuando tenía diez años. No le desearía eso a nadie, mucho menos a mi propio hijo. No lo concebiré."

Kakashi se resbaló hacia abajo contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas. Odiaba cuando las personas estaban enojadas. Podía sentir algo en el aire, presionándolo. Dolía.

Cuando su padre habló, había acero en su voz. "Estás siendo ridícula. Él estará bien. Ya lo he inscrito--"

"¿Qué hiciste qué¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso¡Sabías como me sentía por todo esto!"

"Estabas en una misión y las inscripciones ya estaban por cerrarse. ¡Es un genio, Li¡Él va a aprender quieras o no¡Es mejor que aprenda en la academia, bajo la tutela de alguien!"

"No tendrá a nadie con quien platicar porque es muy chico. ¡Y eso lo lastimará!"

Kakashi puso las manos sobre sus orejas, escondiendo su cara. Deseba ser normal. Así ellos no estarían peleando. Era su culpa.

"No será lastimado, estará en la aca--"

"¿Y cuando se gradúe¿Entonces qué?.¿Qué pasa--"

Kakashi se levantó. El aire se sentía muy pesado y lleno de dolor. No podía respirar. No podía hacer nada, y todo era su culpa. Corrió hacia la puerta, hacia el jardín, y oyó a su espalda, "--¡Quiero que mi hijo esté a salvo!"

- - - - -

_Ahora_

Cuando Iruka vio a Kakashi despierto después de todo un día de inconsciencia, no evitar sonreír.

El hombre vestía su máscara de nuevo, y estaba recargado pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta, hablando con una enfermera.

"No puede marcharse, Kakashi-san" la mujer estaba diciendo, sosteniéndose firme en el camino de Kakashi. "Puede regresar a acostarse y permanecer ahí hasta que recupere algo de fuerza."

"Pero no hay nada malo conmigo," Kakashi dijo persuasivamente, "En verdad. Solo estoy un poco cansado."

Iruka hizo una pausa, y después fue a buscar a un doctor. Le tomó varios minutos, y tuvo que esperar mientras el hombre terminaba algo, pero eventualmente pudieron hablar.

"¿Cómo está Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka preguntó quedamente. "Si pudiera irse a su casa, descansaría mejor." Por lo que había podido ver en la entrada, Kakashi seguía muy pálido, casi azul, y parecía como si pudiera ser derrotado por Pakkun, pero aún así se veía determinado a irse, Iruka tenía la impresión de que el Jounin no se quedaría pacíficamente.

El doctor suspiró y limpió sus lentes antes de volvérselos a poner. "Kakashi está débil. La pérdida de sangre fue muy extrema; salvamos sus órganos, así que solamente hay un daño mínimo; pero su cuerpo necesita tiempo para restablecerse, va a estar durmiendo más de lo normal en los siguientes días, aún con el avanzado chakra que tiene. Además, no sé si es lo bastante funcional como para cuidarse él solo."

Justo en ese momento, Kakashi paso caminando a través de la puerta, vistiendo una bata de hospital y arrastrando una camilla vacía.

"Disculpe," Iruka dijo, apretando el paso fuera del pequeño cuarto de exámenes en el que estaban. Siguió a Kakashi unos cuantos pasos. "¿Vas a alguna parte?"

Kakashi saltó, después volteó y sonrió avergonzado debajo de la máscara. "Solo, ah, voy a caminar."

Iruka lo miró fijamente, brazos cruzados. "Por qué no vienes a hablar con el doctor junto conmigo." Finalmente dijo, llevando a Kakashi del brazo hacia el cuarto de exámenes.

Se sorprendió cuando el ninja no se opuso. Se asustó de cuan delgado estaba el hombre, y de cuan fría estaba su piel al roce.

"Doctor¿Podría repetir lo que acaba de decir hace un momento, por favor?" pidió Iruka, bloqueando la entrada, Kakashi enfrente de él.

El doctor lo repitió.

Kakashi no miraría a ninguno de los dos. "Entonces iré a casa y dormiré." Dijo perezosamente, "Puedo abstenerme de hacer cualquier otra cosa."

"¿Y que pasará con las comidas si está durmiendo¿Se debilitará porque no está comiendo¿Y si empieza a mostrar síntomas de advertencia pero está muy cansado para regresar al hospital?" indagó el doctor.

"No me voy a quedar aquí," gruñó. "Por ninguna razón."

"Kakashi-san," dijo el médico, sonando como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo. "Llegó aquí casi muerto. Tenemos que estar revisando si no sangra internamente, por cualquier puntada que pude reabrirse--"

"¿Y si se queda conmigo?" preguntó Iruka. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando escuchó lo que había dicho. Pero odiaba los hospitales, y no podía culpar a Kakashi por quererse ir, y de esa manera--bueno, eran amigos…

Kakashi lo estaba mirando fijamente.

"Si usted está dispuesto a cambiar vendajes, comprobar si no hay señales de advertencia, y cuidar de él…" el doctor dijo dudosamente.

"Lo que más necesita es reposo¿no?" preguntó, su boca secándose. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que no iba a detenerse.

"Estoy parado justo aquí." Murmuró Kakashi.

Iruka y el médico lo ignoraron.

"Va a estar durmiendo. Lo único que necesita es a alguien que lo cuide¿verdad?" Iruka preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí." Dijo finalmente el doctor. "Supongo."

Iruka le dedicó una débil sonrisa. "Puedo hacer eso."

"Quiero regresar a mi departamento." Kakashi dijo ásperamente.

El doctor volteó a verlo. "Tienes dos opciones. Puede irse con Iruka-san o quedarse aquí."

Kakashi lo miró completamente amotinado. "Me gustaría regresar a mi departamento." Volvió a decir, mucho más claro esta vez.

"No puede quedarte solo." Repitió el doctor.

"Solo voy a dormir," dijo Kakashi, su indolente tomo de voz regresó. "Seguro que puedo descansar yo solo."

"¿Y alimentarse¿Y revisar sus heridas¿Cambiar los vendajes?" cuestionó el médico.

"Por supuesto."

Iruka levantó su mano y empujó al hombre con un dedo.

El ojo de Kakashi se ensancho en signo de sorpresa, y tuvo que retroceder tres pasos antes de acabar contra la pared. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó, inclinándose.

"¿Estás lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte tu solo?" preguntó Iruka.

Kakashi lo miró. Después, miró al doctor. "Me quedaré con Iruka." Murmuró finalmente.

- - - - -

"Ciertamente no necesito una niñera." Kakashi seguía protestando, casi dos horas después.

"Lo sé." Dijo Iruka, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. "Pero eso recomendó el doctor." Observó el rededor de la sala con timidez, deshaciéndose de sus sandalias. No estaba asqueroso, pero era seguro que no se parecía al apartamento de Kakashi.

Bueno, si estaba asqueroso. Kakashi pasó por delante de él, deteniéndose junto al sofá. Iruka se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, y después quitó la ropa sucia.

Kakashi se sentó en él antes de que la ropa fuera quitada completamente del camino. "No necesito a alguien que cuide de mi. Me he cambiado mis propios vendajes."

"¿Necesitas algo de tu departamento?" preguntó Iruka, no haciendo caso a la declaración de Kakashi y limpiando rápidamente.

Kakashi se recargó contra el brazo del mueble. "No. Nada. Tal vez ropa. Más tarde."

Iruka solo asintió. "Bueno, déjame darte algo de comida, y cambiar tus vendajes, y después si quieres tomar una siesta…"

"No necesito tomar una siesta." Kakashi murmuró, mirando detenidamente alrededor. "Estoy bien."

Iruka hizo lo mejor para ignorar su tono malhumorado. "Está bien." Dijo, "Solo deja que vaya por mas vendajes." Llevó su montón de ropa a su habitación, empujándolos dentro del cesto.

Su departamento era solo un poco más grande que el de Kakashi; aún así, su cuarto estaba separado de la sala. Había un armario de ropa entre ellos, y se apresuró a él, buscando sábanas y mantas. "Tendrás que dormir en el sofá," anunció, "Quiero decir, puedes usar mi futon durante el día si tu quieres, pero no soy lo suficientemente amable como para dejártelo en la noche." No hubo respuesta desde la otra habitación. Se apresuró hacia el baño, agarrando paquetes de gasas y cinta médica. Titubeó, después cogió un contenedor de bálsamo también. "Te curaré, y después iré a tu casa para traerte algún cambio de ropa." Dijo, regresando a la sala.

Iruka se congeló.

Kakashi se había dormido, enroscado como una pelota en la esquina del sillón. El brazo del sofá le servía como almohada, su boca ligeramente abierta.

"O puedes tomar una siesta primero." Iruka dijo suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras sonreía. Extendió la sábana sobre Kakashi, y se fue a la cocina para preparar comida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bien, un capítulo más de restar a la lista de lo que falta nn. Me apuré para que lo disfrutaran el fin de semana XD. Ahora si el otro espero tenerlo para el otro fin.

Perdon por no tomarme el tiempo de contestar sus reviews, gastó demasiado tiempo en traducir, y revisar un par de veces haber si algunas partes no se oyen medio incoherentes , pero quiero que sepan que si los leo y que apreció que se tomen unos minutitos para escribirlos.

Por ahí alguien me dijo algo de que Kakashi e Iruka iban a hacer cositas en su departamento XD, pero pues como pudo ver, no hicieron nada XD. Es lo que me gustó de este fic, no va demasiado rápido con esos asuntos, ni demasiado lento XD, todo a su tiempo. Si hay una escena así, o dos, no recuerdo XD, y tampoco recuerdo cuando XD, pero vale la pena la espera nn.

Gracias nuevamente por los reviews, y discúlpenme si se me fue alguna falta de ortografía que lastimara sus ojos.


	9. Parte 8

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

* * *

**PARTE 8**

_Ahora_

"Auch."

Iruka levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?"

"Estás jalando las puntadas." Gruñó Kakashi.

"No te estoy jalando las puntadas. Ni siquiera estoy cerca de ellas." Dijo, frustrado. Agarró una bola de algodón, preparándose para aplicar el antiséptico sobre la cortada de detrás del brazo de Kakashi.

"Auch."

"¡Aún no te he tocado!" Iruka explotó.

Kakashi se estremeció, y miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro. "Perdón."

Iruka respiró profundamente. Necesitaba comportarse como si Kakashi fuera un niño. Justo en la manera en que trataría a uno de sus estudiantes.

Uno de sus estudiantes que estaba desnudo de la cintura (a excepción de la máscara). Quien era muy musculoso. Cuya piel era entrecruzada con largas y pálidas cicatrices.

Iruka hizo una pausa, sus ojos trazando la red de líneas blancas. Su boca se secó. "¿Te lastimas muy seguido?" preguntó suavemente.

Kakashi se retorció, mirando a lo lejos, sus hombros se deslizaban bajo las manos de Iruka. "A veces. Por lo general nada grave."

Iruka asintió en silencio. Tocó un pequeño bulto de carne, torcida y áspera, justo debajo del omóplato. "¿Cómo te hiciste ésta?"

Kakashi la alcanzó con una de sus largas manos, sintiendo la cicatriz por el mismo. "Un kunai. Me moví lo necesario para evitar que le diera a mi espina dorsal, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivarlo por completo." Dijo despreocupadamente.

Iruka lo siguió mirando fijamente.

"¿Iruka?"

"¿Hmm?" Aquella cicatriz ascendía, bajo la máscara de Kakashi. Tres cicatrices más la atravesaban.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Iruka dijo ausentemente. Sus manos se resbalaron, deslizándose hacia abajo de la espina de Kakashi. Siguió con la mirada la piel que se extendía alrededor de la cintura del Jounin, desapareciendo dentro de sus pantalones. Sus dedos pasaron sobre todo lo que podía ver, sintiendo como el chakra era más débil ahí que en cualquier otro lugar. Los canales del chakra sanaban mejor que la piel, pero no perfectamente. Dáñalos bastante mal, y la persona nunca se recuperará.

Su madre había permanecido acostada en una cama de un hospital, sus líneas de chakra cortadas, huesos y nervios demolidos y rasgados. Se había consumido lentamente, convirtiéndose en nada.

El cuerpo debajo de él se retorció, y sus manos agarraron las de él. Iruka saltó y miró a aquellos ojos desiguales. Parpadeó varias veces.

"¿Estás bien?" Kakashi preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos se movieron hacia delante y hacia atrás, y miraron entre los de Iruka.

"Bien." Iruka dijo después de un momento. Luego sonrió avergonzadamente, dándose cuenta de que distante había estado. "Estoy bien, de veras. Perdón. Es solo qué… yo no…"

"Tu también tienes cicatrices." Dijo Kakashi, sonriendo y liberando las manos de Iruka para rascar la punta de su nariz.

Iruka tocó su cicatriz reflexivamente, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. "Lo sé. No es eso, es solo que—" le hizo una mueca a Kakashi. Con el otro hombre volteando para mirarlo, pudo ver que también tenía cicatrices en su pecho. "Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a ver muchas. Quiero decir, no desde que mis padres—" se detuvo ahí. "No estoy acostumbrado a esto."

Iruka sintió como su cara se tornaba rosa. "No a tantas. Realmente no he hecho muchas misiones."

Kakashi giró su cabeza, sofocando un pequeño bostezo, luego se giró de nuevo. "¿Por qué no? Eres un Chuunin. Podrías hacer misiones."

Iruka sacudió la cabeza. "Prefiero enseñar. Me gustan los niños, y soy bueno en eso. Y realmente no me gusta matar personas."

Kakashi lo miró un momento más antes de asentir seriamente. "A algunos no les gusta." Se recargó sobre el sofá, su energía desapareciendo. Iruka se acercó un poco más, levantó el brazo del hombre aplicando desinfectante en la herida que tenía en el codo.

"¿Alguna vez hablas sobre tus padres?" Preguntó Kakashi, casi dormido.

Iruka le echó un vistazo. Estaba mirando a los largo de la habitación, e Iruka siguió su mirada.

Una foto de ellos tres, antes de su muerte, le sonrió. Apartó su vista. "No realmente. ¿Quién quiere escuchar algo sobre eso?"

Kakashi levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer otra vez. "Mis padres murieron. Yo escucharía."

Iruka se detuvo y miró a Kakashi, quien le regresaba la mirada, sentado con los hombros caídos desde el sillón. Algo lo molestó desde el interior de su mente. Algo que no le gustaba de esta declaración, y que no podía poner en su lugar. Después de un momento, Iruka se puso de pie, inclinándose sobre Kakashi para alcanzar el resto de los cortes. En su cuelo, en la parte de atrás del brazo del hombre, y varios más pequeños, unos menos peligrosos en su torso. Los vendó sin decir una palabra, luego recogió las cosas y se dirigió al baño para dejarlas ahí. Para cuando regresó, Kakashi ya estaba dormido.

- - - - -

_Hace mucho tiempo_

"No entiendo."

Sakumo suspiró y se movió, juntando las rodillas de Kakashi con una mano y colocándolo más cómodamente sobre su regazo.

"¿Es por qué entre a la academia?"

Hubo una pausa. No larga. Pero suficiente.

Kakashi tragó saliva y se forzó en mirar fijamente sus rodillas. "Yo sé que mamá no quiere que sea un ninja. Puedo dejarlo. No seré ninja nunca más."

"No es porque entraste a la academia." Su padre dijo quedamente.

Muy tarde, el silencio lo había dicho todo. Su madre se había ido, y Kakashi sabía porqué. Recordaba la pelea. Pelearon mucho por eso.

"No es por eso." Su padre dijo otra vez.

Kakashi se retorció hasta que su padre lo dejó bajarse. Se paró frente al hombre, mirándolo seriamente. "Lo dejaré."

"No." Sakumo dijo fuertemente.

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon, nunca había oído a su padre hablarle de esa manera.

"Kakashi…" Sakumo se agachó, codos sobre sus rodillas. "Kakashi, algo muy malo le ha pasado a tu madre. Ahora va a vivir en un lugar diferente."

"¿Muy malo?" Kakashi dijo en voz baja. De repente tenía ganas de llorar. "¿Estará bien?"

"Estará bien." Su padre dijo, rehusándose a ver más allá de sus manos. "Pero no puede vivir con nosotros nunca más."

"¿Puedo verla?" preguntó Kakashi.

Sakumo vaciló. "Cuando seas más grande." Dijo finalmente.

Kakashi lo miró fijamente, como si pudiera adivinar la verdad de lo que su padre estaba diciendo. Finalmente, tuvo que admitir derrota. "¿Lo prometes?" preguntó suavemente. No lloraría. No haría nada como eso. Era fuerte. Iba a ser un ninja.

"Lo prometo."

- - - - -

_Ahora_

Le había estado molestando a Iruka todo el día, y no fue hasta que vio a Genma partir su mondadientes en dos—porqué eso le había disparado la memoria, no tenía idea—en que se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Mis padres murieron." Había dicho Kakashi.

"Solo espera," Genma había dicho, "La próxima cosa que te dirá es que su madre está muerta."

Iruka respiró profundamente y su determinación se elevó, gruñendo desde sus adentros. Tenía que haber una razón. Un malentendido. Tal vez Genma estaba equivocado. Tal vez Kakashi había querido decir que su padre estaba muerto, no ambos padres.

"¿Genma?" preguntó Iruka, falazmente calmado.

Genma—quien estaba estudiando su mondadientes roto con el ceño fruncido—gruñó.

"¿Dónde está la madre de Kakashi?"

El Jounin especial se encogió de hombros, sacando un palillo de su bolsillo. "Ya no estoy seguro." Lo aventó al aire, cachándolo con los dientes antes de masticarlo.

"¿Estás seguro de que está viva?" demandó Iruka. A duras penas sostenía el aliento, esperando por la respuesta. Si él no estaba seguro, entonces quizás si estaba muerta, y Kakashi no lo había engañado.

"No tengo idea. Pero lo último que escuché es que sí lo estaba." El palillo pasaba de un lado de su boca hacia el otro.

El resto del día pasó en confusión. Finalmente, Iruka cerró y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Para ese entonces, la ira ya había tenido oportunidad de calentarse. Sus padres _estaban_ muertos. No había absolutamente nada correcto en decir que alguien estaba muerto cuando no lo estaba.

Abrió la puerta, la furia haciéndose una tormenta, y teniendo que aguantársela inmediatamente.

Shikamaru estaba sentado al lado de Kakashi, mirando fijamente el tablero de Shougi. Kakashi estaba sentado con los hombros caídos sobre el cúmulo de mantas, ojos medio cerrados.

"¿Shikamaru?" Iruka preguntó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El chico lo miró y se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Asuma me pidió que le hiciera compañía a Kakashi por un rato."

"Ah." Iruka se preguntó cómo es que podía deshacerse de él. Shikamaru, sin embargo, no necesitó ninguna indirecta—después de estudiarlo un momento, se paró.

"Debo irme. Podemos terminar mañana." Dijo, y salió rápidamente.

"Creo que hace trampa." Kakashi gruñó, mirando el tablero. "Ganó tres juegos de cinco. Eso es simplemente anormal. Soy bueno en esto…"

Iruka se paró, casi temblando. Respiró profundamente. Una vez más. Kakashi aún no lo captaba. "¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?" por fin dijo, tratando de oírse tan coloquial como le fuera posible.

Kakashi no lo miró. "Muerta."

Iruka asintió. "Oh ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace años."

"¿Cómo?"

"En una misión. ¿Qué piensas de cómo esta yendo el juego?" preguntó Kakashi, moviendo las piezas.

Iruka aún no había entrado completamente a la habitación.

Kakashi alzó la mirada finalmente.

"Parece que Genma piensa que seguía viva hace muy poco."

Kakashi solo lo miró.

Lentamente, Iruka se quitó los zapatos y entró a la habitación. No vio a Kakashi. No estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo. "¿Está muerta o no?"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Iruka rezó porque estuviera muerta. Por que fuera un malentendido. Cualquier cosa.

"No," por fin dijo Kakashi, "No lo está."

Rabia y dolor se acrecentaron como un tsunami, inundando a Iruka. No estaba muerta. Kakashi le había mentido, y por ninguna razón que pudiera entender. Ese hombre había hecho de algo muy importante nada menos que--que--

"¿Por qué dirías que está muerta?" Iruka casi gritó, furioso. "¿Ésta es tu retorcida forma de tratar de hacer amigos¿De decir algo con lo que me podría relacionar?"

Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron, una sonrisa bajo su máscara, y se enconillo de hombros despreocupadamente. "Está muerta para mi."

"¡Muerta para ti y muerta en verdad no son la misma cosa!" Iruka gritó. "¡Muerta para ti significa que estabas enojado y feliz de que se haya ido, pero si alguna vez decidías que aún la seguías queriendo, podías ir a verla!" Algo se retorció en su estomago, algo negro y enorme. "¡Yo no puedo¡Mi madre esta muerta, no importando lo que desee!" Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuánto dolía. Usar algo como eso, hacer todo con lo que él había tratado de hacer frente nada más que un dispositivo para acercarse—

Iruka se alejó, caminando hacia la cocina, y se giró. Kakashi estaba mirando con fuerza sus manos. La sonrisa se había borrado de su cara.

"Lo siento." Kakashi dijo en voz baja. "No fue mi intención lastimarte."

Iruka lo miró. "Me preguntaste qué era lo que quería, a cambio de salir contigo. Quiero la verdad. ¿Dónde está tu madre?" Finalmente lo dijo.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Cuando habló, no levantó la mirada. "Está en otro país. Atrapada por negociar información vital con uno de nuestros enemigos."

Sintió como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido debajo de él. Iruka miró fijamente. "¿Qué?"

Kakashi seguía sin levantar la mirada. "Odiaba ser un ninja. Cuando mi padre me enroló, iba a tomarme y a escapar. En el santuario, negoció la información sobre nuestro pueblo. Mi padre lo averiguó. La detuvo. Me enteré de ello cuando crecí."

Estaba muy rígido. Iruka, con las manos en la cadera, le echó un vistazo a la pared. Después vio a Kakashi. Luego a la pared.

Se mantuvo de pie, en silencio.

"Entiendo." Iruka dijo finalmente, aún enojado pero tratando de ser razonable. "entiendo porqué le dirías a alguien que tu madre está muerta si preguntaran. ¿Pero por qué dar esa información¿Por qué mentir?"

Kakashi no se inmutó. "Parecía como que querías hablar. Pensé que tal vez… tal vez si querías hablar, hablarías conmigo."

"Kakashi--" Iruka dijo con voz fuerte. Oyó su propia voz y se detuvo de lleno, respiró profundamente, y lo intentó de nuevo. "Kakashi, si quisiera hablar contigo, lo hubiera hecho. Hablaría contigo si sintiera que te conozco, que confió en ti. ¡Pero no lo hago!" Su voz se elevaba nuevamente, y ésta vez no se preocupó por ello. "Mientes casi acerca de todo por lo que puedo ver¡No estoy seguro de conocerte!"

Kakashi se hundió más en el sillón. "Lo siento."

"¡No lo sientas!" gritó Iruka. "¡Dime la maldita verdad!"

Kakashi miró fijamente sus manos. "Ya lo hice."

"¡Después de que te caché en la mentira!"

Miró con más fuerza sus manos. "Lo siento."

Iruka abrió su boca para gritar algo más, pero no se le ocurrió nada. En lugar de eso, se apresuró hacia su dormitorio, y golpeó la puerta.

Se sintió tan bien, la golpeó otra vez, solo para asegurarse.

- - - - -

Se dio vuelta sobre el futon, mirando el reloj de cabecera.

Tres y media.

Con un frustrado suspiro, balanceó sus piernas a un lado y se puso de pie, arrastrando los pies hacia fuera de su cuarto vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones guangos.

Un vistazo al sillón y divisó a Kakashi, solo una forma difusa en la oscuridad.

Miro fijamente por un momento. Los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados, pero su respiración era rápida. Despierto.

Iruka caminó hacia dentro de la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua, y caminó de regreso al cuarto de estar. Se paró enfrente de la mesa donde el juego de Shougi aún seguía extendido, y observó al hombre que pretendía dormir.

"Quise mucho a mis padres." Dijo entre el silencio.

Un ojo pestañeó, pero Kakashi no se movió.

"Cuando murieron, yo era--" Ni siquiera podía empezar a explicar ese dolor. El sentimiento de una absoluta pérdida. De soledad. El vacío que se abría, que ni siquiera la villa podía llenar. La rabia por ser dejado solo, y la culpa por estar enojado. La firme creencia de que, de haber estado ahí, hubiera podido hacer algo. De que debería haber muerto también.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba cogiendo suficientemente el vazo como para que su mano doliera, y se relajó vigorosamente. "Duele." Finalmente dijo. "Más que cualquier otra cosa. Y nunca deja de doler."

Un ojo rojo brilló con desgana en la oscuridad, casi invisible.

"Reaccioné más de lo que debería. Pero cuando mentiste sobre eso--" se detuvo de nuevo. Estaba temblando.

Kakashi se sentó lentamente. Las sábanas resbalaron mientras cambiaba de posición, quedando sobre el sillón. El sonido de tela contra el sonido de tela susurró a través del aire.

Si se disculpaba otra vez, Iruka lo mataría. Las disculpas no significaban nada.

"No recuerdo mucho de mi madre." Kakashi dijo quedamente. "Y no era muy pegado a mi pa--" se detuvo en seco. Su cabeza descendió, una silueta junto a la ventana. Regresó en sí después. "Estaba enojado con mi padre. No quise ser irrespetuoso contigo, por lo que has pasado."

Los ojos de Iruka estaban húmedos. Asintió bruscamente, esperando que Kakashi no pudiera ver cuando mojados estaban. Era mucho para un solo día. Mucha ira, y antiguo dolor.

"Nunca te cambié las vendas." Iruka dijo después de un rato, cuando estuvo seguro de que podía hablar.

"Está bien" Kakashi contestó con simpleza.

Iruka dejó su vaso de agua, fue por las provisiones de emergencia, y las colocó sobre el sillón. Se sentó en el lugar vacante, colocando las cosas en su primera caja de primeros auxilios mientras Kakashi se quitaba la playera. Lentamente, la rabia se alejaba de él, remplazada por el agotamiento y el cansancio.

Desvendó las peores heridas, una incisión cosida cerca de la espina de Kakashi, e inclinó el alcohol sobre un pedazo de algodón.

Se sentaron en silencio por un largo rato. El aroma de alcohol se filtro entre los dos, desapareciendo enseguida, dejando solo la forma en que Kakashi olía. Limpio, y cálido, y vagamente a sol. Entonces Iruka vació más alcohol en el algodón, y el aroma volvió entre ellos.

"Ésta está sangrando." Dijo Iruka, viendo como la gasa se tornaba rosada.

"Rasgué las puntadas hace rato."

Iruka no respondió, solo la revisó antes de poner una nueva gasa encima y cubrirla una vez más. El silencio se alargo entre ellos dos, desbordándose hacia lo inconfortable. Lo único en lo que Iruka podía pensar era en sus padres muriendo. No mucho podría venir a su mente. Pero--podía lidiar con ello. "¿Qué edad tenías cuando tu padre murió?" preguntó en el silencio.

"Hum, ocho," finalmente dijo, y no agregó nada más.

"Debió ser duro."

La mano de Kakashi apretó el borde del sillón. Debajo de sus dedos, Iruka sintió como los músculos del hombre se tensaban.

"No realmente." Dijo Kakashi. "Fue su decisión." Sus manos se relajaron después de un momento, pero la tensión no se fue.

"Solo porque fue su decisión, no quiere decir que no fuera doloroso." Iruka volvió a vendar el brazo de Kakashi, después dejó que sus manos viajaran a lo largo de los hombros del hombre hasta el otro lado. Tranquilamente, presionó sus dedos sobre el pesado músculo, golpeando los puntos de presión. Los nudos cedieron el paso, y algo de la tensión se fue.

"Auch." Kakashi dijo en voz baja.

Iruka sonrió, donde Kakashi no lo podía ver. "Después¿dónde viviste?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, dignamente. "El Cuarto me dejó permanecer con él por un tiempo. Antes de que fuera El Cuarto."

Iruka asintió, revisando el profundo corte debajo del brazo de Kakashi.

"Cinco años después, me mudé a los departamentos para Jounin solteros, y ahí me quedé.

La mente de Iruka pensó a toda velocidad. Cinco años. "¿Tenías trece?"

Kakashi dijo 'hum' de nuevo. "¿Y tú¿Dónde viviste después de que tus padres murieron?"

Iruka retrocedió en sus recuerdos, después respiró profundamente. No era justo preguntarle a Kakashi, y esperar que él no hiciera lo mismo. "En un hogar adoptivo, por un tiempo. Al final, en mi propio apartamento que la villa pagada." Recordó el estar solo, y el sentirse perdido.

La mayoría de eso, había desaparecido.

Sus manos cayeron en sus rodillas, mirando la amplia extensión de la espalda de Kakashi. En la oscuridad, no podía ver las cicatrices, solo un montón de piel pálida. "Debería dejarte regresar a la cama. Necesitas dormir."

"Me siento mejor." Dijo Kakashi, torciéndose para mirar atrás. La expansión de su piel fue rota por la máscara, negra y manchada. Pelo plateado brotaba sobre él, la mitad aplastada y la otra alborotada.

"Lo sé. Probablemente estés lo suficientemente bien como para irte a casa en uno o dos días. Pero ahora, duerme."

Kakashi suspiró y pareció como si fuera a protestar, pero Iruka pudo ver el agotamiento que radiaba en él. Se levantó y cogió el vaso de agua otra vez, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación antes de que Kakashi pudiera discutir.

* * *

Hum, excusas y pretextos tengo muchos, pero voy a perder más tiempo si los escribo XD. Aquí un capítulo más, y para no perder la costumbre, me disculpo nuevamente por tardar tanto en sacarlo. 


	10. Parte 9

**LA MISIÓN KAKASHI**

**Autor: **JBMcDragon

**Traductor:** Rakime

* * *

_Hace mucho…_

"Sakumo-san, gracias por venir." Dijo el Jounin rubio, retrocediendo hasta su oficina.

"¿Está todo bien? Kakashi--"

"Está en el jardín, con los estudiantes. Lo llamé porque…" Se detuvo, sentándose sobre su escritorio y frotándose los ojos. "Sakumo, Kakashi ha empezado a usar una máscara. ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué?"

"No," Sakumo dijo, muy cansado como para estar verdaderamente preocupado. "¿Usted le ha preguntado algo acerca de eso?"

El Jounin frunció el ceño. "Pensé que tal vez usted podría preguntarle. Estoy un poco preocupado por él, nunca había tenido un estudiante tan--"

"Gracias," Sakumo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie. Sabía que era de mala educación. No le importaba. Este hombre había insinuado cosas acerca de su hijo--su hijo, quien era brillante y--y--y ahora tenía algo más con lo cual tenía que lidiar. No podía hacer todo esto. "hablaré con él." Caminó fuera de la oficina y se adentró al jardín.

Kakashi estaba sentado solo sobre un columpio debajo de un viejo árbol, observando a los niños jugar. Un paño pequeño fue atado alrededor de la porción inferior de su cara, anudado detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Kakashi?" su padre le llamó, arreglándoselas para sonreír levemente cuando sus ojos azules lo miraron. "Vamos."

Kakashi se posó sobre sus pies, muy delgados y rectos. Había presentado el examen Chunnin hacia solo unas semanas, solo seis meses después de haberse convertido en Genin. El Tercero lo había puesto bajo el cuidado de uno de sus Jounin más jóvenes, un hombre del que todos decían que era un genio. No tenían ningún otro Genin con el que pudieran emparejar a un niño de seis años. Nadie más se le podía comparar a Kakashi. Sakumo estaba orgulloso de su chico, pero todavía se preguntaba si su esposa tenía razón. Si esto no era muy, muy rápido. Sentía como si ya no conociera a su hijo. El año había sido… malo.

Y ahora su hijo estaba usando una máscara.

Caminaron en silencio por mucho rato. "¿Por qué?" Sakumo preguntó finalmente.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

El silencio se alargó incómodamente. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Sakumo dijo después de un rato.

Kakashi no respondió.

"No hemos hablado últimamente." Semanas pasaron, desde que ellos habían tenido una conversación real. Nada más allá de un 'buenos días' y un 'que te vaya bien'. Sakumo se culpo asimismo. No había nadie más a quien culpar. Los había aislado de su villa. Había condenado al destierro a su familia entera. Se había envuelto tanto en su propio dolor que se había olvidado de su único hijo, dejándolo casi al entero cuidado de un Jounin que a duras penas conocía.

Era un fracasado, pero Kakashi estaba sufriendo por eso.

"¿Por qué estás usando una máscara?" Preguntó de nuevo Sakumo, las palabras suaves. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de su hijo, deteniéndolo.

El muchacho--el niño, en realidad, se hizo a un lado, mirándolo. "No quiero verme como tú. No quiero ver mi cara, tampoco quiero que los demás la vean. Te odio, y odio lo que hiciste, y odio parecerme a ti."

"Kakashi--" Sakumo lo miró fijamente.

"Déjame sólo." Kakashi gritó con brusquedad, volteándose y escapando calle abajo.

Sakumo casi lo siguió. Pero--no tenía caso. En lo absoluto. Todo lo que hacía era provocarle dolor al niño. Se sentó pesadamente sobre una banca, la cabeza en sus manos.

No había ninguna salida para nada.

- - - - -

_Ahora_

"Entonces, ¿qué edad tenías cuando te convertiste en Jounin?" Iruka preguntó, una pizca apenas disimulada de incredulidad en su voz

Kakashi no sonrió, aunque ya fuera una costumbre. Estaba orgulloso de la buena formación que había logrado, y era agradable tener a alguien que en verdad le importaba sonar impresionado. "Trece."

"Huh. ¿Y qué edad cuando te convertiste en ANBU?" Iruka preguntó otra vez, acomodando la ropa que había lavado.

En esa pregunta, Kakashi tuvo que reflexionar. "Diecisiete." Por fin dijo. "Estoy muy seguro de que tenía diecisiete."

"Huh." Iruka dobló dos toallas, colocándolas en una pila, y agarrando una sábana. "Si eras un Jounin para cuando tenías trece," dijo despacio, "¿Quién estaba en tu equipo?"

Kakashi cambió de posición. Sus miembros seguí sintiéndose vagamente inactivos, y se estaba enfriando de nuevo. Parecía como si aún siguiera durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. "Otros Jounin." Dijo, tirando una sábana alrededor de sus piernas. Afuera, la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el edificio, distante y débil. Pudo probar lo caliente del ozono, y supuso que podrían haber relámpagos después.

"¿Los otros Jounin eran de tu edad?" Iruka demandó. Frunció el ceño al ver el hoyo en la sábana, su dedo meneándose a través de él como si eso pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

"No realmente. Itachi, pero es un poco más joven que yo. Y no viajábamos en los mismos círculos."

Iruka solo lo miró por un momento. Kakashi le devolvió la mirada. La incomodidad creció. La mirada de impresión había sido remplazada por una enteramente pensativa. "¿Sí?" Kakashi preguntó, incómodamente.

"¿Hmm? Oh, nada." Dijo Iruka, sacudiendo su cabeza como para así hacer que su mente regresara a su cuerpo, y volvió a doblar la ropa. "Es solo—bueno, tu y Uchiha Itachi fueron realmente los únicos genios que tuvieron que crecer solos. Los Sannin se tenían el uno al otro, y aún así, Orochimaru resultó siendo como es ahora. Estaba tratando de descubrir si había una diferencia entre esos que terminaron bien y esos que no lo hicieron. Parece como si tu estuvieses terriblemente aislado."

Kakashi frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara. "No estaba aislado."

"¿Entonces tenías amigos?" Pregunto Iruka, animándolo.

"Bueno--no los necesitaba."

Iruka lo estaba observando pensativamente otra vez. "Hmm" dijo, y ató dos calcetines juntos.

"¿Hmm?" Kakashi preguntó. En verdad le disgustaba tener a alguien que llegará a conclusiones acerca de él. Él llegaba a conclusiones acerca de personas, pero no enfrente de ellos. Otra razón por la cual prefería mentir en lugar de decir la verdad. Las personas no tomaban decisiones sobre ti.

Afuera, truenos resonaron.

"Nada." Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

Kakashi se extendió sobre el sillón, sintiéndose somnoliento una vez más. Miró fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana al sol poniente, a los rojos salpicados a lo largo del cielo.

"¿Por qué usas esa máscara?" demandó Iruka.

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros. Después sonrió, ambos ojos curvándose. "Me hace misterioso."

Iruka gruñó y llevó la ropa limpia a su habitación, posteriormente regresó por las toallas y las sábanas. Echó una sábana sobre el sillón, la mitad extendiéndose sobre las piernas de Kakashi. Kakashi la jaló más arriba, disfrutando de la calidez.

Se estaba cansando de estar cansado todo el tiempo. De sentir frío, de cansarse fácilmente, y de dormir casi todo el día. Especialmente de esta estúpida lluvia húmeda, que hacía que sus huesos dolieran. Aún así, podía ver la mejora. Tomar un baño lo dejo tembloroso por la fatiga, pero al menos pudo recorrer todo el camino sin tener que sentarse.

Unos pocos días más.

- - - - -

Iruka puso a un lado las toallas, y caminó de regreso a la sala de estar. Podía sentir como Kakashi perdía sus fuerzas nuevamente, podía sentir el chakra del hombre decaer, y supo que estaría profundamente dormido otra media hora.

Aún así, Kakashi se despertó y parpadeó. Iruka se estaba acostumbrando al Sharingan, y a la limpia cicatriz que estropeaba la lisa carne alrededor de él. Ya no sentía la premura de mirar. Aunque seguía preguntándose el porqué de la máscara.

Aparentemente Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a contestar esa pregunta.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?" Kakashi preguntó, apoyándose pesadamente contra el brazo del sillón.

Iruka se dirigió a la cocina, hablando del otro lado de la entrada mientras preparaba la cena. La ventana estaba cubierta de lluvia, haciendo la noche aún más oscura. "Oh, trabajar, sobre todo."

"Regresaste tarde."

No pudo suprimir la sonrisa, y se dirigió alrededor de la entrada para ver a Kakashi. "Lo siento, cariño." Dijo, casi burlonamente.

Kakashi resopló risueñamente. "Bueno, Shikamaru no es muy buena compañía…"

"¿Ya ganaste en el Shougi?" Iruka preguntó, encaminándose más adentro en la cocina. Miró detenidamente dentro de las alacenas, y deseó haber ido a comprar comestibles. Pero la tormenta había estado amenazando, y no había querido ser atrapado en ella.

"He ganado varias veces, gracias. Es solo que él ganas más veces." Kakashi añadió, en voz baja.

Iruka se rió.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Kakashi preguntó de nuevo.

"Visitando a Mizuki." Iruka contestó. Tenía ramen, la mayoría gracias a Naruto, y algunas verduras… tal vez si cortaba las suficientes verdudas, el ramen seria comestible.

"¿Mizuki? No había tratado de robar el--"

"Sí." Dijo Iruka, antes de que Kakashi pudiera terminar. "Sigue en prisión. Intento verlo al menos una vez a la semana." Las zanahorias no habían ido bien. Suspiró y las tiró a la basura. Repasó su idea.

Una sombra se posó entre ellos, e Iruka levantó la vista para ver a Kakashi recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, tratando de verse indiferente y aún viéndose muy pálido. "¿No te utilizó?" preguntó Kakashi.

La cocina se iluminó por un momento, y un trueno resonó.

Iruka frunció el ceño. "Al final sí. Pero era una amigo, y todo mundo comete errores."

"La mayoría de la gente no trata de matarse unos a otros," Kakashi dijo secamente, "No puedes decirme que esa traición no te lastimó."

Iruka se rascó la frente. Odiaba estas conversaciones. "Claro que sí me dolió. Él era mi mejor amigo. Pero todo mundo es rescatable, Kakashi." Dijo suavemente, de espaldas. "Tengo que creer en eso."

Kakashi guardaba silencio detrás de él. "Hn." Dijo a lo último.

Tal vez solo podrían ordenar comida.

"¿Quieres que cocine?"

Eso fue todo. Ordenarían comida. "Tu vete a sentar antes de que te caigas." Dijo Iruka, frunciendo el ceño. "Voy al lugar calle abajo, ¿Qué quieres?" Tomó un menú de su pizarra y se lo dio a Kakashi.

Kakashi meneó su cabeza. "¿Ordenas a menudo?"

Iruka no se molestó en contestar.

- - - - -

"¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre esto?" Iruka demandó, tirando los contenedores de la cena antes de sentarse con su plato en el piso. Podía sentir como su cara ardía.

"Porque es divertido." Kakashi dijo alegremente.

"Mi vida sexual no es divertida." Murmuró Iruka, solo parcialmente molesto. Hasta él podía ver el lado humorístico, tenía que admitirlo.

"No, pero tu _carencia_ de una vida sexual es graciosísimo."

Miró airadamente a Kakashi. "¿No se supone que la virginidad debería de ser algo excitante?" dijo, su plato sobre su regazo. "Quizás solo estoy mintiendo para parecer más sexy."

Kakashi se rió. "Pero casi tuviste sexo en un árbol." Fue más una pregunta que nada.

Iruka gruñó. "Sabes, cuando hiciste que Genma dejara de burlarse de mi, pensé que ibas a dejar esto por la paz."

"Sólo hice que Genma se detuviera. Eso no me incluía. Así que, ¿sexo en un árbol?"

"Sólo estaba _tonteando_.(1)Gracias." Dijo Iruka, inhalando.

El departamento se alumbró durante un breve momento, mientras otro relámpago recorrió el cielo.

"¿Con Mizuki?"

Iruka inspeccionó a Kakashi. "Aparentemente tengo algo con los chicos que se ven mayores." Dijo.

"¡Oye!" Kakashi protestó instantáneamente.

Iruka sonrió.

"Nací con el cabello así." Dijo Kakashi.

"También Mizuki." Contestó Iruka. "Además, ¿Por qué me estás acosando tanto? Quiero decir, de algún modo dudo que tengas una vida secreta como un demonio sexual."

Kakashi se puso con aires de grandeza. "Más que tú."

"No sabes hasta que punto llegué a _tontear_." Iruka rebatió.

"Sé que no soy virgen."

Iruka lo observó cuidadosamente. Kakashi se veía totalmente engreído. "¿No eres virgen?" Iruka preguntó dudosamente.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Has tenido sexo?"

Kakashi asintió.

Iruka lo dudaba seriamente. "¿Cuándo?" demandó.

Kakashi vaciló.

"Es lo que pensé." Dijo, bufándose. "No es posible que me digas que tú, el chico que dice que no tenía amigos porque se convirtió en Jounin a los trece, ha tenido sexo. Ni siquiera tomas, así que no lo pudiste haber conseguido en un bar."

Kakashi lo miraba levemente divertido, sus ojos medio abiertos.

"Y ya que no tenías un grupo igualitario—oh, espera, ya sé," dijo Iruka, agitando sus palillos en el aire, "Tuviste sexo en una misión."

Kakashi sonrió.

"¡Lo tengo!" Iruka dijo dramáticamente, levantándose y cargando su plato hasta la cocina. Aún seguía sin poder ver a través de la ventana. La lluvia caía en cascada. "Estabas en una misión, y algo terrible pasó, ¡así que tuviste sexo por compasión!"

No hubo respuesta desde la otra habitación.

Iruka colocó su plato en el lavadero, tomó un vaso de agua, y empezó a andar de regreso. "Solo que, eras realmente joven." Dijo pensativamente. "¡Lo tengo! Estabas asustado y se aprovecharon de ti, pero estaba bien porque--"

Se detuvo en seco en la entrada.

Kakashi no estaba sonriendo. No estaba comiendo. Estaba mirando fijamente hacia la entrada con los ojos medio cerrados. "No se aprovecharon." Dijo quedamente.

Iruka retrocedió, y palideció. El significado de aquella frase hundiéndose en la comprensión de que el resto no había sido negado. "Oh, oh, Kakashi, lo siento." Dijo suavemente.

Kakashi se tumbó sobre el sillón, los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, su mirada fija, aún media cerrada y aparentemente aburrida.

"No quise--" Iruka se detuvo, muriéndose de vergüenza internamente. De todas las cosas estúpidas. No era como si tener sexo en las misiones fuera un hecho inusual. Tampoco tan común, pero pasaban cosas extrañas. "Soy realmente estúpido algunas veces." Dijo Iruka, tartamudeando.

Kakashi lo siguió viendo con una mirada desinteresada. "Está bien." Dijo despreocupadamente, "Es mejor tener sexo por compasión que ser usado y traicionado, y volver por más."

Iruka se congeló. Mejor tener sexo por compasión que ser usado. Mejor, porque ser usado significa que eres débil. Regresar con quien te usó era estúpido, e imprudente, y el estar necesitado y--y desesperado.

Mizuki.

Algo en su pecho lo incomodó, algo duro y frío y doloroso. Cuidadosamente, recogió el plato de Kakashi y lo llevó a la cocina. Mejor tener sexo por compasión que ser usado. Retiro lo que había quedado de comida, lo dejo en el lavadero, y dejó correr el agua. Estúpido el permitirse ser usado. Peor el regresar con quien te usó.

Mizuki lo había usado. ¿Para tener sexo? ¿Para robar? Nunca fueron amigos. Mizuki lo admitió, le dijo que había sido idiota e ingenuo y un bueno para nada. Y aún así seguía yendo con él.

Había lastimado a Kakashi. Era obvio. No lo había hecho a propósito. Pero--

Pero--

¿Pero qué? Lo había hecho y ya. ¿Así que eso le daba derecho a Kakashi de arremeter contra él? ¿Le daba derecho a Kakashi de decir algo tan calculadamente doloroso? ¿De insinuar la debilidad en Iruka? Fue efectivo, eso era seguro.

Un relámpago a lo largo del cielo, y en ese momento vio la sombra de Kakashi posarse sobre la pared frente a él. El trueno dio paso al silencio.

"Lo siento." Las palabras aún eran frías.

Iruka no respondió. Estaba temblando. No se atrevía a hablar.

Oyó a Kakashi respirar profundamente, y avanzar un paso. "No quise decir eso."

"Sí, sí quisiste." Iruka dijo. Su quijada estaba tan tensa que dolía. Mejor tener sexo por compasión que ser usado. Ser usado y regresar era patético.

"No. Lo siento."

Dejó caer el vaso de agua en el lavadero, y se quebró. "No, no lo sientes." Gritó, tomando la parte que aún quedaba intacta y aventándola al bote de basura. "Dices cosas como esas, y no se porqué tienes esa jodida necesidad de decirlas--¿para qué? ¿Para ver como reaccionan? Te he visto hacer esto antes--¡demonios, me hiciste lo mismo cuando nominaste al Equipo Siete para los exámenes Chuunin! Bueno, ya viste cómo reaccioné."

Sintió una mano más que verla, y sintió una mirada sobre su hombro. "No me toques."

Kakashi se hizo a un lado.

Iruka levantó los pedazos del vaso con una toalla, y los tiró a la basura. Después encaró a Kakashi.

Aún seguía temblando. "Mizuki fue un error." Dijo. "Pero antes de eso, fue un amigo cuando necesité uno, tú eres sólo un gilipollas." Se giró hacia el fregadero, manos aferradas al mostrador. "Sal de mi cocina."

"Iruka--"

"¡Sal" gritó Iruka. Hubo un momento de silencio. Después sintió que Kakashi se retiraba.

Miró el agua correr por un buen rato. Dolía. Había lastimado a Kakashi, pero no había sido a propósito. Eso--eso había sido calculador. Y funcionó. Trajo a la superficie todas aquellas cosas que lo habían lastimado cuando Mizuki lo traicionó. Todas las inseguridades, que sólo era bueno para ser usado. Que Mizuki solo había sido su amigo para poder burlarse a sus espaldas. Que él, él mismo, no valía nada.

Patéticamente ingenuo. Usado.

"Mierda." Iruka siseó. No podía permanecer ahí.

Miró la lluvia a través de la ventana. Cerró el grifo y entró a su habitación. Ignoró a Kakashi, sentado cuidadosamente en silencio en el sillón, cambiado su vestimenta por pantalones de chándal y una playera.

"Voy a trotar." Dijo, caminando en recto a través de la sala de estar hacia la puerta.

"Está lloviendo."

Iruka no contestó, solo salió corriendo y azotó la puerta tras él.

Corrió. Si lo hacía lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente rápido, quizás la rabia desaparecería. Quizás olvidaría todo.

Su ropa se empapó casi instantáneamente. Siguió corriendo, salpicando a través de las calles vacías, lejos de las personas y ventanas iluminadas. Algún lugar en la oscuridad.

Los árboles se arqueaban en lo alto. Corrió más adentro entre las sombras, enfocando la desigual tierra bajo sus pies, la fría lluvia golpeando su caliente piel, nada más que el dolor.

Kakashi no sabía cómo ser amistoso. No valía la pena. Había pensado que eran amigos. Iruka conocía personas, pero de alguna manera parecía como si cada vez que la relación se volvía estrecha, las cosas iban mal.

Tal vez había algo malo en él.

Iruka cesó de correr. La lluvia se deslizaba sobre su espalda, mezclándose con el sudor. Puso las manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando. Su ropa estaba adherida a su cuerpo, su piel congelándose.

Cuando alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el monumento. Extendió una mano, la palma posándose sobre la roca negra. Estaba mojada, y fría, y lo hacía estremecerse.

Su pecho dolía al respirar. Frotó un brazo sobre su cara, quitando la humedad. Un dedo trazó los nombres de sus padres, temblando. Cayó hacia delante lentamente, plegando sus brazos alrededor de la piedra e inclinándose, como si ellos estuvieran ahí. Como si pudiera sentirlos, desde alguna parte, mirándolo.

"Necesito ayuda." Susurró. Lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza, escurriendo su pelo hacia abajo, sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, sobre su columna. "No sé que hacer."

Rodó, dejando caer sus manos y mirando hacia el cielo, recargándose sobre el monumento.

Se habían ido hace doce años. Doce largos años, y de repente pareciera como si hubiera sido hace dos días. Aquella oscuridad se abrió dentro de él, casi tragándolo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Iruka se deslizó sobre la húmeda tierra, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza.

Los necesitaba, y ellos ya se habían ido. Necesitaba un amigo, y Mizuki lo había usado. Kakashi estaba en lo correcto. Kakashi era un gilipollas, que lo había lastimado. Pero estaba en lo correcto.

Para cuando sus fuerzas ya lo habían dejado, se había reprendido asimismo y había odiado a Kakashi y había traspasado la gama entera de sus emociones, la lluvia se estaba deteniendo. Estaba temblando, sus dientes rechinando, y estaba empapado. Iruka se puso de pie, su cuerpo protestó, y comenzó a andar el largo camino de regreso a casa.

Estaba cansado. Sus huesos agotados. Le había tomado mucho más tiempo regresar del que le tomo escapar.

Abrió la puerta y casi se adentró.

Se congeló. El silencio lo alcanzó, roto por el sonido de sus dientes chocando. Apretó su mandíbula para poder oír, y se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba.

Kakashi.

Cuidadosamente, caminó a lo largo de la habitación, hacia atrás. El baño estaba vacío. También su recamara. Miró hacia fuera de la ventana, la llovizna todavía cayendo, y recordó el frío. Recordó a Kakashi, aún luchando contra la pérdida de sangre y daños menores en sus órganos, y apenas siendo capaz de mantener caliente su propio cuerpo.

Se colocó un abrigo y salió corriendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1). Bueno, la versión en inglés dice que ellos estaban "fooling around". Según yo, no existe una traducción exacta de lo que es. En México sería así como que "se estaban fajando" (aunque creo que tampoco sería la traducción adecuada), pero creo que en España esto no tiene sentido. Así que, en pocas palabras (bueno, muchas XD) sería así como estarse manoseando, todas esas caricias que se dan antes del sexo, sin llegar a éste. (si estoy mal, que alguien me lo diga XD.)

* * *

¿4 meses? ¿5? O quizás más, la verdad es que perdí la noción del tiempo, y cada vez que me quería sentar a avanzar con esta traducción, me salía algún contratiempo (esas tareas que se olvidan XD). Ya mejor ni sigo.

Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, ahora mismo estoy trabajando con el otro, espero no tardarme tanto en sacarlo.

Perdón por si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía.


End file.
